Mejorando el futuro leyendo Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte
by lorena.martincorrea
Summary: ¿ Qué pasaría si un día del año 1974 en Época de los Merodeadores y Severus Snape llegará un libro sobre el futuro que podría hacer que sus vidas fueran mucho mejor y evitar muchas muertes ? Pero para añadirle algo mejor e interesante ¿ Y si a la lectura asistiera un joven Tom Ryddle de 7-8 años , se podría evitar que se convirtiera en el futuro Voldemort ?
1. El libro del futuro

Era un hermoso día de Hogwarts del año 1974 , cuando un conocido grupo bromista al que llamaban los Merodeadores se encontraban desayunando y haciendo bromas , mientras un pelinegro con gafas seguía insisitiendo a una pelirroja de ojos esmeralda que saliera con ella por centésima vez .

\- Déjame en paz , Potter . Te he dicho que no pienso salir contigo -dice seria la pelirroja llamada Lily Evans

\- Venga Evans si James es una buena opción , además oí hace días comentando a tus amigas que te gustaba - dice Peter , el chico bajito del grupo de los Merodeadores

-Vamos pelirroja, no seas tan escurridiza. Se que te atraigo tanto como tú me atraes a mí - Dijo James, mientras fulminaba a Peter con la mirada por su comentario, al ver la cara de enfado de Lily.

Lily no sabía donde meterse estaba roja como un tomate, pero lo disimulo bien- No digas tonterías Potter, ¿ Cómo me iba a gustar o siquiera atraer un creído y arrogante como tú?

En ese momento se acerca un chico pelinegro con los ojos negros y expresión seria - ¿ Otra vez molestando a Lily , Potter ?

\- Tú no te metas Quejicus, esto no va contigo- Afirmó empujándolo.

-Me importa porque es mi amiga -dice el chico pelinegro serio sacando su varita , al instante James lo imito seguido de sus amigos

¿ Ahora que piensas hacer, Quejicus? Estas en desventaja y aunque no lo estuvieras, igual saldrías perdiendo- Expresó con seguridad.

-No os peleéis por favor - pide Lily poniéndose en medio de Severus y James con sus amigos

-Al menos yo no necesito a nadie para que te cubra las espaldas en caso de que te de una paliza , Potter arrogante -escupe con frialdad Snape

James baja la varita, al ver como Lily se interponia entre ambos, pero no bajo la guardia, no se fiaba de aquel pelinegro.

-Cierra la bocaza , Quejicus grasiento -dice Sirius furioso

\- Mira quien fue a hablar, el perro sarnoso, ¿ qué pasa no puedes con las pulgas y no sabes como sacar tu frustración ?- Preguntó burlón el de mirada obsidiana

\- Por favor chicos -pide un castaño con cicatrices - Que vienen los profesores y parece que el director va a decir algo

-Sev por favor - pide Lily poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - No te iguales al nivel de Potter .

-Tú no te metas Lunático, ¿no ves lo que me acaba de decir este ser despreciable ?- Grito con irá Sirius.

\- Eso Sirius tiene razón - dice Peter apoyando a Sirius detras suya

-Como el renacuajo gordito apoyando al perro pulgoso - expresa Severus con sarcasmo - Que novedad

\- Por esta vez será Quejicus, ya tengo bastante con los problemas que he tenido durante toda mañana, como para que además ahora tengo un añadido por tú culpa. Que conste que te han salvado los profesores. Hasta luego pelirroja- Dijo James coqueto al pasar a su lado.

\- Atención todos por favor - se oye en voz alta la voz del director Dumbledore.

James, Remus, Peter y Sirius se volvieron para escuchar al profesor, mientras James sujetaba a Sirius para que no se abalanzase contra Severus.

\- Oye Black he creado un desparasitador ¿ quieres uno ? -pregunta Severus con burla , ante eso Remus se lleva una mano a la frente negando

Sirius empezó a forcejear con más fuerza, al verlo, Remus también se unió para poder sujetarlo. - Tú que intentas decir mosquita muerta, se nota a un kilómetro que te lavas menos que yo, con ese pelo grasiento que te gastas- Afirmó con irá Sirius intentando zafarse de sus amigos.

\- No tienes donde caerte muerto, con esos ropajes que parecen sacados de la basura y acomodados en tu huesudo cuerpo- Reitero Peter apoyando a Sirius en la pelea. Aquello fue un gran error .

\- Cierra la boca , Pettigrew tú no sabes nada - escupe Snape acercándose furioso cogiendo a Peter del cuello de la túnica y agitándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo , Lily observa eso asustada .

Sev, por favor, tranquilizate. Mírame, no le hagas caso.- Le sujeto del brazo, tirando de él para que suavizase su agarre y se separase del merodeador.

\- SILENCIO - brama Dumbledore para que se oiga por todo el Gran Comedor

Todos se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz , aunque mantuvieron sus acciones.

\- Suéltame , intento asqueroso de mortífago -escupe Peter intentado pegar una patada al Slytherin

Severus esquivo la patada y le miro con odio- ¿ Qué has dicho, sucia sabandija?- Increpó con desprecio, se podía apreciar el veneno en su voz

-Basta Sev por favor -pidió Lily con dos lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos - Me estás asustando

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que está a haciendo, se giro para ver a Lily y se defraudó a sí mismo, al ver en sus ojos terror hacia él- Lo siento Lily, me han sacado de mis casillas, sabes que ello no soy así- Se disculpo Severus soltando a Peter y cogiéndole las manos suavemente.

-Me asustaste Sev , en tus ojos no reconocía tu mirada - dice Lily limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le pasa Remus

\- No era mi intención, Lily, perdonaba, no pude controlarme. Sabes que cuando sacan estos temas ... no puedo evitar enfadarme...- Bajo la mirada arrepentido y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que había atreverse a levantar la mirada, por miedo a ver lo que pensase Lily de su anterior comportamiento y que lo repudiara por ello.

\- Casi me matas grasiento -dice Peter agarrándose el cuello

\- En todo caso, estuvo muy mal lo que le dijiste, Colagusano, eso se pasaba de insultos. Prácticamente te estabas metiendo con su familia- Afirmó Remus, decepcionado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Atención alumnos -dice la voz de la profesora McGonagall - El director va a decir algo

Snape miro sorprendido a Lupin , lo estaba defendiendo - Lupin tú eres mucho mejor que estos tres no sé porque te ajuntas con ellos pero imagino que tienes tus motivos personales .

Se notaba que el director los estaba mirando con reproche por escándalo que habían montado, pero decidió empezar con su discurso.

\- Digamos que sí, pero son buenos cuando los conoces de verdad, son buenos amigos y buenas personas- Le sonrió calidamente a Severus, intentando reconfortarlo y en cierto modo lo consigue.

\- Atención alumnos , hace un rato me ha llegado una carta -dice Dumbledore - Y dice lo siguiente , atentos que voy a leerla :

' _'Querido director Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore ..._ \- el director frena al ver como sus alumnos lo miran sorprendidos

-Vaya sea quien sea se sabe mi nombre completo - dice el director riendo .

 _Buenos días o tardes a todos, os escribimos del futuro, dentro de pocos días si no es en este mismo momento, llegarán compañeros nuestros que os explicarán por lo que se encuentran allí y que vais a hacer de ahora en adelante. Esperamos con ansias que las acciones que realizamos en este momento, puedan salvar muchas de las acciones que ocurrirán en un futuro. Sin más, un gran saludo pasado, nos vemos.  
_

Al instante la carta se desvanece y en su lugar aparece un libro en cuyo título en la portada dice : Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte

James escucho sorprendido el nombre : ¿ Harry Potter ? ¿ Acaso ese libro va de mi futuro hijo ? 

-Ni te lo imaginas James- Dice una voz desde la puerta entreabierta del gran comedor.

James se gira al escuchar esa voz y ve a una copia exactamente igual a él pero con los ojos esmeralda y una pequeña cicatriz de rayo en la frente , a su lado iban más personas .-Oh ya llegaron -dice el director con voz amable - Adelante pasar , imagino que tú eres Harry Potter - lo observa con sus gafas de media luna 

\- Bueno Profesor Dumbledore, creo que antes de todo, deberíamos presentarnos- Afirmó una chica de pelo castaño, que le caía en ondas más a abajo de los hombros y unos ojos miel, que anteriormente habían brillado, pero en esta ocasión se encontraban de la mesa de Slytherin la miraron con desagrado , reconocieron que era hija de muggles .

Snape se giro a mirar a su casa - ¿ Por qué la miráis así ? No le veo nada de malo a esa chica .

Al ver esas miradas por parte de los Slytherin, un chico rubio platinado, intervino- ¿Es que no tienen otra mirada en su catálogo que no sea la de odio ? Metanse en sus asuntos y dejen en paz a mi amiga- Desprecio salía de sus palabras hasta que llegó a la última palabra que dijo con cariño mirándola a los ojos.

El novio de la chica , un chico pelirrojo musculoso con los ojos azules lo miro agradecido - Gracias Draco , me has sorprendido que defiendas a mi novia

\- Tranquilo Draco, no vale la pena- Dijo con tristeza devolviéndole el gesto, luego se giro hacia su novio y lo abrazo, posando su cabeza es clavícula, sin ignorar en ningún momento lo que había dicho Severus, incluso se sorprendió- Muchas gracias- Le agradeció al pelinegro.

\- No hay porqué darlas comadreja- Sonrió dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo al novio de la chica.

El pelinegro ojinegro la miro extrañado pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña - De nada , señorita

-Bueno hermanito -dice una pelirroja con los ojos castaño separando al pelirrojo de la castaña - Tenemos que presentarnos así que andando

\- ¿Quién se presenta primero?- Preguntó el ojiverde mirando a todos sus amigos, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

-Yo misma Harry - dijo la castaña acercándose con una sonrisa de seguridad al estrado de los profesores mirando a todos -Hola a todos , soy Hermione Granger , hija de muggles ...

-Lo sabía -salta un Slytherin pelinegro de ojos azules - Es una sangre sucia

\- No te atrevas a llamarla así . idiota - dice el pelirrojo furioso sacando su varita y estuvo a punto de maldecirle

\- Ni se os ocurra decir ese asqueroso nombre en nuestra presencia- Dijo el ojiverde con desprecio y furia, casi parecía que sus ojos estaban lanzando un Avada a aquel chico, todos estaban sorprendidos y aterrorizados por aquella voz.

\- ¿No te enseñaron que a las damas hay que dejarlas presentarse sin interrupciones ?-pregunta Severus con burla - Eres un sangre pura idiota

\- Cállate Snape , te crees mejor que yo por ser mejor en Artes Oscuras , sucio mestizo -le escupe Antonin Dolohov 

\- Se acabó, ya no aguanto más. Querías dejar las rivalidades atrás. No dudo ni por un segundo que Snape sea mucho mejor que tú, pero no sólo en Artes Oscuras, sino absolutamente en todo. Así que callate, como vuelvas a decir una mala palabra hacia mis amigos o hacia cualquier persona, te las verás conmigo y de verdad no te va a gustar lo que podría hacerte- Siseo el pelinegro ojiverde, intentando controlar su temperamento, le asustaba parecerse a Voldemort, pero en este momento le vino bien sacar su lado más Slytherin, ese chico lo iba a lamentar como volviese a abrir la boca.

-Jo colega , das miedo cuando te enfadas -bromea el pelirrojo guardando su varita más tranquilo

\- 10 puntos menos para Slytherin - dice la profesora McGonagall - y 5 puntos para Slytherin al señor Snape por defender a Hermione Granger  
\- Lo siento, no he podido controlarlo- Dijo derrotado girandose hacia su mejor amigo, preocupado por lo que pudiese pensar de él.

\- Snape es un defensor de los sangre sucias -grito sorprendido Dolohov

\- Ya has colmado mi paciencia. Deja de ser tan estúpido, de verdad no quiero maldecirte, pero como sigas así, terminaré siendo peor que Voldemort en sus torturas como no te calles- Desprecio y frialdad volvían a salir por sus poros.

\- Yo que tú me callaria, últimamente no hay quien lo pueda controlar- Le aconsejo el rubio mientras iba hacia Harry intentando tranquilizarlo.

Snape le lanzó un Silencius a Dolohov y este lo miro mal - Cierra el pico por un rato , me das dolor de cabeza , puedes seguir Hermione .

\- Adelante, cariño, sigue. Los demás están deseando de escuchar tú historia ¿ verdad? - Preguntó inocente el pelirrojo, a la vez que con reproche.

-Bien pues sigo , gracias Ron. Pertenecía a Gryffindor , fui prefecta . Amo leer y aprender cosas , mis mejores amigos son Harry , Ginny , Neville , Luna , Draco y mi novio es Ron Weasley , ¿ alguna pregunta ?

-Sí yo -dice Lily - ¿ Fuiste Premio Anual ? 

\- Ohh sí, se me había olvidado, sí, fui Premio Anual, fui la primera estudiante de mi generación -Sonrió a Lily y ella le corresponde

\- Es la mejor de nuestra generación - añade Ron mirándola con amorNoe

\- Bueno si eso es todo, que se presente el siguiente- Se fue hacia donde estaba Ron para darle un corto beso y reunirse con los demás

\- Yo mismo - se adelanta el pelirrojo dando de la mano a su novia - Hola a todos soy Ronald Billius Weasley pero todos me llaman Ron , pertenecí a la casa de Gryffindor , fui Prefecto y Guardián de Gryffindor , no me gusta mucho estudiar y pienso que comer y dormir es lo mejor del mundo ... 

\- Tú siempre piensas eso Ron - Rió Harry, más tranquilo.

El comentario de Ron provoco durante un rato risas por parte de todos .

-Yo también opino lo mismo que tú Ron - comenta Sirius - Dormir es lo mejor y es muy sano

-Si pero tu babeas cada noche tu almohada como si fueras un bebe -añade James con burla y eso hace que de nuevo se vuelvan a escuchar risas

-¡Hey ! - se queja Sirius algo sonrojado - Eso es mentira

\- Venga voy yo, que sino no vamos a terminar nunca.- Afirmó una pelirroja rodando los ojos y poniéndose al frente del Gran Comedor- Hola soy Ginebra Weasley, pertenecí a la casa de Gryffindor, me encanta la materia de transformaciones, juego al quiddicht como Cazadora y soy la novia de Harry Potter- Miro con amor a Harry yéndose junto a todos sus amigos de nuevo. Harry le sonrió con alegría, mirándola con afecto, amor y cariño, era su pequeña pelirroja. 

\- Venga Potter ahora tu -le insiste Draco

\- Vale, si insistes, hurón, me presentaré - Sonrió al rubio con arrogancia al ver que se enfurruño por su apodo.

-Por fin mi hijo , ahora sabremos quien es tu madre -dice James como un niño pequeño emocionado

\- Hola soy Harry James Potter Evans, pero como veis todos me llaman Harry o como ... bueno, ya lo descubriréis, pertenecí a la casa Gryffindor, fui buscador en Quiddicht, como ha dicho antes Ginny soy el novio de aquella pequeña pelirroja, que me vuelve loco. Soy un desastre en pociones, pero creo que mejoraría si el profesor no estuviese constantemente detrás de mí jajajaja - todos soltaron risas al oírlo reír al decir eso - Me encanta Defensa contra las artes Oscuras y de momento eso es todo sobre mí- Se notaba en su mirada la tristeza, estaba decaído, veía a sus padres, padrino y a Remus vivos, incluso al profesor Dumbledore y a Severus, personas a las que admiraba y quería, estaba devastado. 

James al oír el apellido Evans se levanto de un gran salto y grito eufórico al mismo tiempo que cogía en brazos y abrazaba a Lily - Siiii , te dije que te amaba de verdad , Lily

-Ya no tengo más remedio, tengo que reconocer lo obvio . Yo también te amo James, lo he estado escondiendo porque pensaba que sólo estabas jugando conmigo- Se entristecio, bajando la mirada.

-Tampoco es que mi actitud ayudará mucho , me estaba comportando como un idiota - admite James agachando al cabeza

\- Pero ahora todo se ha arreglado - Expresó Lily abrazándolo fuertemente, Harry no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla al ver a sus padres de esa manera. 

Snape escuchaba eso en estado de shock- No puede ser - Susurro apenado.

-Lo siento Sev , pero a ti solo te vea como amigo -le dice Lily mirándole con una pequeña lágrima saliendo de su ojo -Pero eres como el hermano mayor que nunca vi en Petunia y te quiero mucho

Harry al darse cuenta del estado en el que estaba Snape se acerco a él- No te preocupes Severus, no estés triste, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que realmente te quiera de esa manera.- Le aseguro mientras mantenía una brazo sobre sus hombros.

Snape lo miro con sus ojos negros con una pequeña sonrisa - Eres una copia exacta de Potter pero tienes los hermosos ojos de Lily 

\- Lo sé... me lo dicen mucho- Le sonrió- Gracias.

\- En carácter no te pareces nada a James , tienes más bien el de tu madre

James se acerco - Hijo , ¿ conoces a Queji - Lily le da un codazo - quiero decir a Snape ?

\- Sí, lo conozco, pero ya averiguareis el porqué - Dijo Harry misterioso. 

\- ¿ Y quien es tu padrino ? -pregunta James ansioso

\- Sirius Black, por supuesto- Al decir su nombre se apeno y tristeza se asomo en sus ojos, miro hacia otro lado para que no se diesen cuenta. 

SIrius hizo un raro baile subiéndose en la mesa - Siii , gracias Cornamenta por hacerme padrino de tu hijo , te quiero hermano

Harry se sintió aún peor, al ver a su padrino tan feliz, sin esa tristeza que estaba presente siempre en sus ojos en el pasado, estaba perfectamente y aun no había muerto, ni había estado en Azkaban, él aún no había pasado por ninguna de esas desgracias que lo habían hecho cambiar. 

Al ver el estado de su novio , Ginny se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla y le susurro - Tranquilo Harry , vamos a cambiarlo y todos vivirán

\- No puedo creerlo, están aquí y él está vivo, esta bien- Se desespero, nervioso y a la vez ansioso, estaba descontrolado .- Él está bien Ginny- Le susurro, Ginny le sujeto y le abrazo al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba su novio, miro a Ron y Hermione, entendiendo la señal, ellos se giraron y se lo comentaron a los del futuro, dirigiéndose después hacía Draco. 

\- Tu siempre igual primito - dice Bellatirx con burla - Haciendo el payaso - Sirius como respuesta le saca la lengua

\- calla Bella por favor - le dice Andrómeda - No empecemos ahora con vuestras tontas peleas

Entonces Harry vio a Bella y un gran remolino de emociones le sacudieron dolor, angustia, odio, ira. Sus amigos al sentir que su magia se estaban descontrolando fueron más rápido hacía donde se encontraba.

\- Harry tranquilizate, por favor, ella aún no ha hecho nada, no la ves, no hay maldad en sus palabras. Ven con nosotros- Le susurraron sus amigos, intentando tranquilizarlo, poco a poco se fue relajando.

\- No sé que me está pasando chicos, no sé qué me pasa- Se desespero.

Sus amigos al ver lo perdido que se encontraba lo cogieron de ambos brazos y se lo llevaron de allí. - Chicos, que se presente el siguiente y si preguntan algo sobre lo que ha pasado, no les digáis nada, ahora volvemos- Dijo la castaña alterada.

-¿ Qué creéis que le pasa a Harry ? .

-Pregunta extra : ¿ Cuál es vuestra pareja canon favorita ? Me encanta el ronmione , Hanny , RemusDora , Jily , Draco x Astoria .


	2. La llegada del pequeño Tom

-de acuerdo -dice Dumbledore viendo como Harry y sus amigos salen del Gran Comedor para calmar al pelinegro ojiverde

Cuando por fin se aseguran que nadie lo escucha , Harry grita fuera de control - Esa es la asesina de Sirius

\- Harry aún no ha hecho nada, quizás ahora no es así. Ella también puede cambiar. Tranquilízate, por favor, esto no es bueno para ti- Le reprendió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver a su amigo tan afectado./p

-Yo por ahora no veo a la tía Bella con esa mirada de sádica que tiene en el futuro -dice Draco tratando de ayudar a Hermione para animar a Harry

"Cuando vio a su amiga se culpo, se reprendió por haber gritado ellos no tenían la culpa y Draco podía tener razón no había visto nada de la Bella del futuro en aquella muchacha.

-Yo más bien la veo como una Sirius pero en femenino -comenta Ron - La Bella del futuro nada más Hermione decir que era hija de muggles la hubiera insultado y esta no lo hizo

Entonces se derrumbó, cayó de rodillas completamente derrotado, mientras lágrimas de dolor y repugnancia por si mismo resbalaban por sus mejillas- ¿En qué me he convertido? Todo es mi culpa, todo es por mi culpa desde que empecé el primer año, quizás debí haber muerto aquella noche- Repuso Harry fuera de sí, mientras se balanceaba./p

Todos se quedaron en shock ante las acciones y lo dicho por Harry, Ginny le pegó una torta en la mejilla a Harry furiosa .

"-¿ Cómo puedes pensar eso de ti, Harry Potter? - Estaba totalmente furiosa, como no se habían dado cuenta antes de lo mal que estaba Harry, de todo lo que estaba guardando en su interior.

"No entendía como habían estado tan ciegos.

"-Harry no eres el único que ha pérdido gente por culpa de esa guerra- dice Ron serio aguantando las lágrimas/p

\- Harry, por favor, no es tú culpa y lo sabes, no es la culpa de nadie. Vamos a cambiarlo, necesitas tranquilizarte, no piensas con objetividad, las emociones te están turbando, no es lo que piensas realmente.- Intento hacer entrar al razón Hermione, a su mejor amigo y hermano, que se encontraba totalmente derrotado en el suelo./p

\- Prometeis que no os separareis de mi lado- Prosiguió Harry, totalmente expuesto, eso es lo que más le preocupaba, el perder a sus amigos y saberse solo, sus amigos eran su familia, él no había podido tener otra familia y los necesitaba, para salir del pozo en el que se encontraba sumido desde el momento en que vio a todas esas personas que murieron por su culpa, por una guerra absurda y sin sentido.

Ron tomo la mano su amigo.

\- Nunca te dejaremos amigo

\- Harry, parece mentira que no nos conozcas, siempre estaremos a tú lado, Cara rajada, incluso yo. Para todos nosotros eres importante, no podríamos perderte- Aseguró Draco y todos asistieron ante su discurso. Draco También acerco su mano hacia Harry para que la cogiese. Harry levanto la mirada viendo a todos sus compañeros que estaban de acuerdo con los dos chicos y se dio cuenta ellos lo apoyaban y lo querían. Con fuerzas renovadas, sujeto la mano que le tendía Draco y junto con la de Ron se levanto, para que todos los presentes, a continuación, se fundieran en un abrazo, con Harry en el medio de este, feliz y contento por tener a tan grandes amigos y familia junto a él.

"Harry más animado asiente - Volvamos al Gran Comedor con todos

\- Eso está hecho- Dijeron todos felices al ver al chico más animado.

Cuando regresaron al Gran Comedor , Draco se puso delante e hizo su presentación mirando a sus padres sobre todo en la mesa de Slytherin./p

"Empieza Draco con una sonrisa que hace suspirar a muchas .

\- Buenos días a todos, me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, pertenecí a la casa de Slytherin, fui buscador en el equipo de quiddicht del colegio. Mi materia favorita es pociones- Dirigió su mirada a Severus sonriendo- Severus Snape es mi padrino y no estoy para nada de acuerdo con la rivalidad entre casas, en mi época ya la hemos solventado, aunque aún sigue habiendo algún reacio. Harry y todos los compañeros que hay aquí que aún no se han presentado son mis mejores amigos y puedo decir que todos ellos son buenísimas personas. - Afirmó serio, mirando con aún más detenimiento a la casa de Slytherin, para que no dijeran nada extraño, ni reprobatorio.

¿ Tu padrino es un mestizo ?-pregunto con incredulidad un Slytherin moreno de ojos marrones llamado Evans Rosier

"- Sí, ¿Tienes algún problema? - Dijo frío mirando al que había hecho el comentario con su máscara característica.

\- Que es mestizo

-Pues es mucho mejor que tu - dice Lily defendiendo con fiereza a su amigo Severus

\- ¿Y?- Preguntó impacientándose pero sin dejarlo traslucir. Como dijese algo malo de su padrino se iba a enterar.

-Nadie te ha preguntado a ti , sangre sucia -le devuelve Rosier , eso provoca que Severus furioso saque su varita y le lanze un Calvario que lo deja calvo

James y Sirius miran eso asombrados - ¿Snape ha defendido a Lily ?

\- ¿ Qué he dicho sobre decir esa obscena palabra en mi presencia? - Preguntó siseo Harry furioso- Es la última vez que lo vuelvo a decir, como lo vuelva a oír, directamente paso a la acción y no me voy a arrepentir de mis actos.

\- Quejicus ha defendido a Lily - dice Peter y ante eso recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de James

\- Sí, le ha defendido porque es su amiga, no se si te habías dado cuenta- Se burlaron Draco y Harry a la vez, al darse cuenta se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Madura Peter - le dice James con una seriedad nunca vista antes - No te metas con el hermano de mi novia .

\- ¿ Hermano? - Preguntó Severus sin poder creerse que James lo hubiese defendido y le hubiera llamado así.

Sí Lily dice que eres como su hermano y la has defendido cuando le han dicho ese nombre , por lo que por mi parte no me meteré más contigo - afirma James con madurez , Remus mira a su amigo con una sonrisa

\- Gracias por considerarlo así James, es muy maduro por tu parte- Sonrió Severus enternecido por sus palabras.

\- ¿ Qué te ha pasado , Cornamenta ?-pregunta Sirius

\- Mi pelirroja me ha hecho madurar, deberías hacer lo mismo, aveces es bueno darnos cuenta de nuestros errores y este ha sido uno de ellos- Le dijo James sonriendo a su mejor amigo.

Sirius pensó un rato las palabras de James - La verdad es que quienes siempre empezábamos las peleas con Snape eramos nosotros . Aunque él a veces no se quedaba atrás -añade

\- Lo ves, Sirius, siempre eramos nosotros. Lo sentimos mucho Severus, nos hemos comportado contigo como unos imbéciles, hemos sido unos creados y unos arrogantes. Se que no merecemos tu perdón, pero al menos queremos arreglar las cosas e intentarlo. ¿ Nos perdonarías Severus ?- Preguntó con esperanza.

\- Claro que os perdono , si prometéis no llamarme nunca más Quejicus o humillarme - dice Severus con una media sonrisa

\- Yo por mi parte te lo prometo - Expresó solemne James.

\- Yo también -dicen Sirius y Remus al unísono

\- Pues yo no, ¿ de verdad estáis confraternizando con el enemigo? - Preguntó Peter ironizando y con resentimiento./p

\- Ves por eso me enamore de ti - dice Lily feliz y abrazo a su ahora novio y le dio un beso en los labios/p

\- Peter,¿Por qué te comportas así? - Preguntaron todos los merodeadores a la vez.

\- Los Slytherin son mentirosos y traidores - responde Peter serio

\- No puedes poner ese estereotipo a todos los Slytherin, no todos somos iguales- Dijo Draco consternado.

\- Los que me pegaban si lo eran - dice con rencor Peter - Decían que me dejarían en paz si hacía ciertas cosas y era mentira

"- Pero qué culpa tenemos los demás de unos pocos- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Bellatrix.

"Las puertas del Gran Comedor vuelven a abrirse y delante todos ven a un pequeño niño de no más de 7 años con los ojos verdes mirando a todos algo asustado pero con mirada decidida - ¿ Quiénes soy , ¿ dónde estoy ?

Dumbledore al escuchar esa voz infantil parece casi en estado de shock - No puede ser , ¿ Tom ?

Harry se acerco a aquel niño al que tanto conocía y se puso a su altura- Hola pequeño soy Harry Potter y estas en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, el colegio más prestigioso de Magia y Hechicería. Tú eres un mago como todos los que estamos aquí. - Le explico para luego abrazarlo, intentando reconfortar al pequeño.

"El pequeño Tom lo mira - ¿ Mago ?

\- Sí, un mago, ¿no te ha ocurrido nunca que puedes hacer cosas que no puedes explicar, cuando te sientes feliz,triste o enfadado ?- Preguntó Harry al entender que el niño estuviese confundido

\- Cuando me atacan , puedo hacer a las personas malas mucho daño y asustarlas -responde de inmediato el niño

\- ¿ Cuándo te atacan?- Preguntó Harry mientras su magia se descontrolaba, recordando su propia infancia y sintiéndose mal por aquel niño indefenso.

\- Cuando hablo con una serpiente , ella es mi única amiga , los demás niños me atacan por ser raro

Dumbledore se levanta de su asiento y se acerca hasta donde están Harry y el pequeño Tom

¿ Acaso este es Tom Marvolo Ryddle ?

\- Tú no eres raro pequeño, solo estabas con personas que no te entendían. No te preocupes yo te entiendo a la perfección. Además, ¿ te cuento un secreto? - Dijo mientras se acercaba al oído del pequeño- Yo también puedo hablar con las serpientes- Le susurro para que sólo él pudiese oírlo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, más tranquilo al ver la inocencia del niño.

\- Dumbledore, no asustes al niño- Dijo al ver como el pequeño se escondía detrás de su espalda. Luego observa como Dumbledore coge la nota.

Ese viejo me da miedo -dice con voz algo asustada Tom

\- No te preocupes, Tom, yo estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño- Le tranquilizó Harry girándose para abrazarle.

\- ¿Vosotros dos me conocéis? - Preguntó el pequeñín a Harry y darse cuenta de que ambos sabían su nombre.

En ese momento una nota cae del techo y el director la coge con la mano para leerla a ver lo que dice :

"-Querido director como podrá ver este niño es Tom Marvolo Ryddle el futuro Voldemort , y lo hemos traído aquí para evitar que se convierta en el monstruo que será en un futuro más próximo '

\- Sí, ambos te conocemos- Dijo con tranquilidad Harry para no asustarlo.

Varios Slytherin escuchan eso con incredulidad -¿ Y este mocoso - señalan a Tom - es nuestro futuro señor ? Pero si no da miedo - y estallan en carcajadas

Sus amigos miraban asombrados como Harry se entendía con aquel pequeño y como el nombrado confiaba en Harry.

\- Callaos inútiles, no tenéis ni idea de nada- Siseo Harry arrastrando las palabras, al dirigirse a los Slytherin.

\- Solo se necesita guiarlo por el buen camino - comenta Severus - se supone que están aquí para que muchos no cometamos el error de unirnos al bando oscuro , ¿ correcto , señor Potter ? -mira a Harry

-Como siempre tú intuición y observación es la buena, hemos venido en parte para eso- Afirmó Harry sonriendo al profesor más temido de su época, mientras cogía al pequeño y lo llevaba hasta donde estaban sus amigos para sentirlo en su regazo.

\- De acuerdo entonces - conjura Dumbledore unos sillones cómodos para todos y se sientan - ¿ empezamos a leer ?

 **"TAN TAN , AQUÍ TENÉIS AL PEQUEÑO TOM , ESTO ES ANTES DE QUE DUMBLEDORE LO VISITARÁ SIENDO JOVEN .**

 **"¿ Pensáis que puede cambiar y ser un hombre mejor ?**

 **YA COMIENZA LA LECTURA.**


	3. El ascenso del Señor Tenebroso

-Bien pues entonces ¿ quién quiere empezar ?

Todos la miraron comprendido, aunque algunos no estaban de acuerdo, al ver la mirada glacial de Harry se callaron.

-Yo misma -dice Hermione levantando la mano

\- ¿ Vamos a leer ? - pregunta Tom , Harry asiente - Siii amo leer , me entretiene mucho

\- De acuerdo señorita Granger comience- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras le pasaba el libro a Hermione.

\- Claro que sí pequeño, eso es genial. Eres un niño muy inteligente.- Le acarició la mejilla enternecido.

-Cuesta creer que este niño es el futuro Voldemort - comenta James -Pero es adorable la verdad

-Nadie nace malvado James - comenta Remus - A veces son las circunstancias por las que pasa que lo hacen así y si estás solo hay más posibilidades

\- Sin duda Remus, eso también influye- Afirma Severus, él lo había vivido en sus propias carnes.

\- Verdad que sí Cornamenta, es increíble y no sólo parece ser que tu hijo y él se complementan y entienden como si se conociesen de toda la vida- Dijo asombrado e impresionado Canuto.

\- El primer capítulo se llama ''El ascenso del Señor Tenebroso - lee Hermione

¿ Voldemort está en el poder en el futuro ?-pregunta Sirius

\- Ya lo averiguareis- Expresó distraído Harry, se le notaba cansado, aunque ver al niño parecía hacerle bien, parecía mucho más relajado desde que el pequeñín había aparecido.

 **En un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros de distancia. Permanecieron inmóviles un instante, apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, hasta reconocerse.  
**

 **Entonces las guardaron bajo las capas y echaron a andar a buen paso en la misma dirección.**

 **\- ¿Buenas noticias? - pregunto el de mayor estatura.**

 **-Excelentes - replico Severus Snape.**

El joven Severus escuchaba esto algo shockeado , Lily se dio cuenta y con permiso de James le invito a sentarse a su lado - ¿ Qué se supone que hago ahí ?

\- Ya lo verás, padrino, todo a su tiempo- Sonrió Draco para reconfortarlo.

Lily acarició la espalda a su amigo para que se relajara .

 **El lado izquierdo del sendero estaba bordeado por unas zarzas silvestres no muy crecidas, y el derecho, por un seto alto y muy cuidado. Al caminar, los dos hombres hacían ondear las largas capas alrededor de los tobillos. - Temía llegar tarde - dijo Yaxley, cuyas burdas facciones dejaban de verse a intervalos cuando las ramas de los árboles tapaban la luz de la luna -. Resultó un poco mas complicado de lo que esperaba, pero confío en que él estará satisfecho. Pareces convencido de que te recibirá bien, ¿no?  
**

\- ¿ recibirme bien quien ? -pregunta extrañado Severus

\- No te impacientes, lo terminarás descubriendo y lo entenderás, pero no te sientas mal contigo mismo. - Dijo Hermione al ver tan desesperado a su profesor.

-Sí tú lo dices , Hermione -dice el ojinegro - Te creo

Al ver que nadie más decía nada y su futuro profesor era calmado por su amiga Lily prosiguió con la lectura .

X

by Counterflix

 **Snape asintió, pero no dio explicaciones. Torcieron a la derecha y tomaron un ancho camino que partía del sendero. El alto seto describía también una curva y se prolongaba al otro lado de la impresionante verja de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso. Ninguno de los dos individuos se detuvo; sin mediar palabra, ambos alzaron el brazo izquierdo, como si saludaran, y atravesaron la verja igual que si las oscuras barras metálicas fueran de humo.  
**

Muchos soltaron un jadeo y miraron a Severus , el mismo escuchó eso sorprendido - Soy un mortífago en el futuro

\- Tranquilo, todo tiene una explicación.- Lo calmo Draco.

 **El seto de tejo amortiguada el sonido de los pasos. De pronto, se oyó un susurro a la derecha; Yaxley volvió a sacar la varita mágica y apuntó hacia allí por encima de la cabeza de su acompañante, pero el origen del ruido no era más que un pavo real completamente blanco que se paseaba ufano por encima del seto.  
**

\- ¿Pavo real albino ?-suelta un rubio de larga melena - Pero si esa es mi casa

\- Es un asqueroso mortifago y lo tratais como si fuese un amigo- Grito furioso Peter.

\- ¿ Qué pinta mi casa en este capítulo ?-pregunta Lucius Malfoy mirando a su hijo

X

by Counterflix

\- Callate rata traicionera, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro- Dijo irritado Harry, aún calmado por la presencia del pequeño Tom. Peter se asusta por el tono que empleó Harry.

\- Padre, lo entenderás en cuanto Hermione siga leyendo. Sigue, por favor- Pidió Draco.

 **-Lucius siempre ha sido un engreído. ¡Bah, pavos reales! - Yaxley se guardó la varita bajo la capa y soltó un resoplido de desdén.  
**

-Pero si son muy elegantes -exclama Lucius agitando su melena como una diva

\- Ya, pelo Pantene , sabemos tus gustos- Se burló Ron sin malicia, todos en el comedor comenzaron a reír.

¿ Pelo Pantene ?- le mira extrañado Lucius

\- Sí, es que Ron no se acuerda que eres de otra época- Dice Hermione mirando a su novio divertida.

\- Pantene es un champú para el pelo -dice Ginny entre risas

\- Oh salgo en un champú pues si que soy sexy -dice con un poco de sensualidad Lucius y guiña un ojo a Narcissa Black provocando que esta se sonroje .

 **Una magnífica mansión surgió de la oscuridad al final del camino; había luz en las ventanas de cristales emplomados de la planta baja. En algún punto del oscuro jardín que se extendía más allá del seto borboteaba una fuente. Snape y Yaxley, cuyos pasos hacían crujir la grava, se acercaron presurosos a la puerta de entrada, que se abrió hacia dentro, aunque no se vio que nadie la abriera.  
**

El amplio vestíbulo, débilmente iluminado, estaba decorado con suntuosidad-

\- Malfoy tenía que ser- Ironizó Sirius rodando los ojos.

-Pero si mi casa suele ser más iluminada - exclama Lucius sorprendido

 **-decorado con suntuosidad y una esplendida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. La mirada de los pálidos personajes de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes siguió a los dos hombres, que andaban a grandes zancadas. Por fin, se detuvieron ante una maciza puerta de madera, titubearon un instante y, acto seguido, Snape hizo girar la manija de bronce. El salón se hallaba repleto de la gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa. Todos guardaban silencio. Los muebles de la estancia estaban arrinconados de cualquier manera contra las paredes, y la única fuente de luz era el gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronado con un espejo de marco dorado. Snape y Yaxley vacilaron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, alzaron la vista para observar el elemento mas extraño de la escena: una figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, colgaba cabeza abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible, reflejándose en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida mesa.  
**

\- ¿ Quién será esa persona ? - se pregunta Remus

\- Es mejor, que esperemos a que se diga- Afirmó Ginny con tristeza por su profesora caída.

 **Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esa singular figura le prestaba atención, excepto un joven pálido, situado casi debajo de ella, que parecía incapaz de mirarla cada poco.**

 **\- Yaxley, Snape - dijo una voz potente y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa -, casi llegan había hablado se sentaba justo enfrente de la chimenea, de modo que al principio los recién llegados sólo apreciaran su silueta. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco mas distinguieron su rostro en la penumbra, un rostro liso y sin una pizca de vello, serpentino, con dos rendijas a modo de orificios nasales y ojos rojos y refulgentes de pupilas verticales; su palidez era tan acusada que parecía emitir un resplandor nacarado.  
**

\- Sí- Le siguieron la corriente todos de decaídos

\- Voldemort -dicen todos los del futuro apretando los puños

\- Voldemort- Dijo Harry débilmente abrazando con fuerza y delicadeza a Tom, poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabecita del pequeño.

Tom escuchó eso - ¿ Ese soy de mayor ? Pero si soy muy feo , con lo guapo que soy ahora

\- Una serie de circunstancias y situaciones, te llevaron a ser de esa manera, pero recuerda lo que te dije al principio de la lectura. Lo recuerdas, ¿ verdad?- Preguntó Harry al pequeño.

Este asintió, mientras se acurrucado en su pecho y Harry le apretaba más, para infundirle confianza y calma.

 **\- Aquí, Severus - dijo Voldemort señalando el asiento que tenía a su derecha -. Yaxley, al lado de Dolohov.  
**

 **Los aludidos ocuparon los asientos asignados. La mayoría de los presentes siguió con la mirada a Snape, y Voldemort se dirigió a él en primer lugar.  
**

\- ¿ Soy su mano derecha ?- pregunta Snape asqueado de sí mismo en el futuro

\- Ya averiguaras el porqué, Padrino, te aseguro que te vas a sorprender- Se dirigió Draco a su padrino, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

\- De acuerdo

 **\- ¿Y bien?**

 **\- Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer.**

-¿ El libro también habla de ti?- Preguntó con inocencia Tom.

\- Habla de muchos de esta sala , pequeño - le dice Ginny con cariño

\- Sí pequeño, eres muy perceptivo- Dijo Harry haciéndole cosquillas, una risa dulce surgió de él, enamorando a la mayoría de los presentes.

 **El interés de los reunidos se incremento notoriamente: unos se pusieron en tensión, otros se rebulleron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternativamente a Snape y Voldemort. - Con que el sábado... al anochecer - repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Snape, negros, con tal vehemencia que algunos de los presentes desviaron la vista, tal vez temiendo que también a ellos los abrasara su ferocidad. No obstante, Snape le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma y, pasados unos instantes, la boca sin labios de Voldemort esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.  
**

 **\- Bien. Muy bien. Y esa información procede... - De esa fuente de la que hemos hablado- Respondió Snape.  
**

-¿ vas a vender a mi hijo en el futuro , Severus ?-pregunta James serio

\- Yo ... no lo sé, parece que sí- Contesto apenado y derrotado.

\- Seras hijo de ... -iba a decir Sirius furioso pero Harry lo detiene

\- Papá no todo es lo que parece, igual que no todo es blanco o negro, siempre hay tonos de grises- Respondió tranquilo Harry.

\- De acuerdo si lo dices tú , Harry . Te creo pero por ahora no me fio del Snape del futuro - exclama James

Su padre y padrino al ver tan tranquilo a Harry se calmaron, pero no bajaron la guardia.

 **-Mi señor... - Yaxley, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se volvieron hacia él -. Mi señor, yo he oído otra cosa - dijo, y callo, pero en vista de que Voldemort no respondía, añadió -: A Dawlish, el auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, es decir, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete años.  
**

 **Snape sonrió y comentó: - Mi fuente ya me advirtió que planeaban dar una pista falsa; debe de ser esa. No cabe duda de que a Dawlish le han hecho un encantamiento confundus. No sería la primera vez; todos sabemos que es muy vulnerable.  
**

 **\- Le aseguro, mi señor, que Dawlish parecía muy convencido - insistió Yaxley.  
**

\- Estaría confundido como el idiota que es - suelta Sirius y eso provoca que varios se rían

 **\- Si le han hecho un encantamiento confundus, es lógico que así sea- razonó Snape-. Te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Auroras no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que nos hemos infiltrado en el ministerio.  
**

\- No , habrá mortífagos infiltrados en el MInisterio - exclama con horror la profesora McGonagall

 **En eso la Orden no se equivoca, ¿no?- intervino un individuo rechoncho sentado a escasa distancia de Yaxley, soltó una risita espasmódica y algunos lo imitaron.  
**

-Creo que esta frase te lo confirma, profesora- Respondió Hermione después de leerla.

 **Pero Voldemort no rió; dejaba vagar la mirada por el cuerpo que giraba lentamente suspendido encima de la mesa, al parecer absorto en sus pensamientos. - Mi señor - continuo Yaxley - Dawlish cree que utilizaran un destacamento completo de Aurores para trasladar al chico...  
**

 **El Señor Tenebroso levantó una mano grande y blanca; el hombre enmudeció al instante y lo miró con resentimiento, mientras escuchaba cómo le dirigía de nuevo la palabra a Snape:  
**

 **-¿Dónde piensan esconder al chico?**

 **\- En casa de un miembro de la Orden - contestó Snape -. Según nuestra fuente, le han dado a ese lugar toda la protección que la Orden y el ministerio pueden proporcionar. Creo que una vez que lo lleven allí habrá pocas probabilidades de atraparlo, mi señor-  
**

\- Ahora si que lo mató- Soltó Sirius antes de abalanzarse contra Severus.

-Espera - dice James para evitar que su mejor amigo matará a Snape - ¿ Por qué mi hijo no está en mi casa ?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Sirius paro y se giro a mirar a Cornamenta- Eso.

Ante esa pregunta Harry mira a otro lado aguantando las lágrimas .

\- ¿ Harry? Tranquilo, lo vamos a arreglar- Le acarició la mejilla Ginny al ver el estado de su novio, estaba preocupada porque no sabía que pasaría si volvía a recaer de nuevo, como había pasado hace unos minutos.

 **-a menos, por supuesto que el ministerio haya caído antes del próximo sábado, lo cual nos permitiría descubrir y deshacer suficientes sortilegios para burlar las protecciones que resten.**

 **\- ¿Qué opinas, Yaxley? - Preguntó Voldemort mientras el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba de una manera extraña en sus encarnados ojos -. ¿Habrá caído el ministerio antes del próximo sábado?  
**

-¿ Por qué lloras Harry?- Preguntó el pequeño Tom posando una de sus manitas sobre la mejilla de Harry, limpiándole las lágrimas.

\- No es nada , Tom . Todo se explicará en el libro no temas - dice Harry cogiendo su manita y dándole un beso en ella

 **Una vez mas, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Yaxley, que se enderezó y replico: -Mi señor, tengo buenas noticias a ese respecto. Con grandes dificultades y tras ímprobos esfuerzos, he conseguido hacerle una maldición imperius a Pius Thicknesse.**

\- De acuerdo, pero no estés triste, no me gusta que llores- Le reprendió Tom con el ceño fruncido.

 **Los que se hallaban cerca de Yaxley se mostraron impresionados, y su vecino Dolohov - un hombre de cara alargada y deforme -, le dio una palmada en la espalda. - Algo es algo - concedió Voldemort -. Pero no podemos basar todos nuestros planes en una sola persona; Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por los nuestros antes de que yo entre en acción. Si fracasara en mi intento de acabar con la vida del ministro, me retrasaría mucho.  
**

-Pues lo conseguirás en tus sueños , cara culo - suelta Sirius provocando risas

\- Sí, mi señor, tenéis razón. Pero Thicknesse, como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, mantiene contactos regulares no sólo con el ministro, sino también con los jefes de todos los departamentos del ministerio. Ahora que tenemos controlado a un funcionario de tan alta jerarquía, creo que será fácil someter a los demás, y entonces trabajarán todos juntos para acabar con Scrimgeour.

 **-Siempre que no descubran a nuestro amigo Thicknesse antes de que él haya convertido a los restantes - puntualizó Voldemort - En todo caso, sigue siendo poco probable que me haya hecho con el ministerio antes del próximo sábado. Si no es posible capturar al chico una vez que haya llegado a su destino, tendremos que hacerlo durante su traslado.  
**

-No , jamás - grita James furioso - No pondrán un pelo encima a mi hijo , aunque tenga que morir para evitarlo

Harry lloro aún más por las palabras dichas por su padre, eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

\- Eso mismo - le secunda Sirius igual de furioso - No pondrán un mano encima a mi cachorro

Todos sus amigos miraron a Harry preocupados por la reacción de su amigo, al recordar como murieron tanto su padre como su padrino, salvándole.

Lily parecía una leona al escuchar eso de que intentarían atacar a su hijo - A mi hijo no le tocarán ningún pelo o se enfrentarán a mi ira

-No lo harán Lily - la apoyan Remus y Severus - aunque tengamos que morir luchando . No tocarán a Harry.

Como todos sus amigos temían y no querían que pasase, Harry se derrumbó

Hermione se apresuró a seguir leyendo :

 **-En eso jugamos una ventaja, mi señor - afirmo Yaxley, que parecía decidido a obtener cierta aprobación por parte de Voldemort -, puesto que tenemos a algunos hombres infiltrados en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Si Potter se aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos de inmediato.  
**

Tom al notarlo se giro hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo intentando transmitirle los ánimos y la vitalidad que en eso momento le faltaban.

 **-No hará ninguna de esas cosas - tercio Snape -. La Orden evita cualquier forma de transporte controlada o regulada por el ministerio; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con la institución.  
**

\- Normal los del Ministerio son idiotas - dice Sirius serio

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sirius- Respondió Severus.

 **-Mucho mejor - repuso Voldemort -. Porque tendrá que salir a campo abierto, y así será mas fácil atraparlo. - Miró otra vez el cuerpo que giraba con lentitud y continuó-: Me ocupare personalmente del chico. Ya se han cometido demásiados errores en lo que refiere a Harry Potter, y algunos han sido míos. El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe mas a mis fallos que a sus aciertos.  
**

\- ¿ Ya te has enfrentado a Voldemort antes ?-pregunta Lily asustada a Harry

\- Harry, ¿ Por qué quiero matarte?- Le susurro al oído aún abrazandolo con fuerza, se notaba que le entristecia y se sentía mal por lo que quería hacer su yo.

-Sí mama , como cuatro veces - responde el ojiverde triste

Harry seguía inmerso en ese caos de emociones que no paraban de surgir ante él, pero noto que el pequeño, se sentía furioso y escandalizado por lo que hacía su yo del futuro, en ese momento Tom estaba tan mal como él mismo.

\- ¿¡ Cuatro veces ? ! - pregunto James sorprendido -

\- Así es, los problemas me perseguían, a parte de que tenía a un loco detrás de mí, que me quería ver muerto.- Dijo sujetando a Tom con fuerza, sabía que no le gustaría su respuesta, ese pequeño no debía sentirse como un monstruo porque él no lo era.

\- Soy un monstruo- Susurro el pequeño con la cabeza agachada.

\- No , no si solo eres un niño - dice Remus con voz calmada

\- Nunca digas eso pequeñín, ¿qué te dije al principio de la lectura?, no quiero que pienses eso de ti, porque tú no eres él- Le acarició la mejilla por donde resbalaban lágrimas de tristeza y odio hacia sí mismo.

\- No entiendo porque dices eso de mí, Harry, sabes como yo, que el que te quiere matar, soy yo. No merezco tu perdón. Es verdad lo que decían los de mi orfanato, soy un fenómeno y no merezco que nadie me quiera. Ahora entiendo porque me pegaban y se burlaban de mí o me torturaban. No pertenezco a ningún lugar, no entiendo ni para que nací. Todo sería más fácil si yo no hubiese nacido- Se entristecio Tom.- No merezco nada de ti, Harry.

\- Todo depende de nuestras elecciones , si ahora estuvieras delante de tu yo futuro , ¿qué le dirías ? -pregunta Harry luego añade .

\- Claro que sí, te he dicho que tú no eres él. No hay nada que perdonar por mi parte Tom. Te mereces todo porque tú no eres malo, tú no has hecho nada malo y mucho menos eres un monstruos.- Le miro con ternura, le revolvió el pelo y le acarició la mejilla, transmitiéndole que lo que decía era verdad.

Dumbledore escuchaba asombrado y miraba como Harry y Tom se trataban como si fueran padre e hijo .

-Le diría que no puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo, que no se merece ser respetado, temido por todos sus seguidores. Me duele que mi alma se haya corrompido tanto, que no sepa diferenciar otro sentimiento que no sea la ira y el dolor. Y que siento lástima por él, por ese mismo último motivo, porque ha perdido por el camino muchas cosas buenas. Yo solo quería algún buen amigo y personas a las que llamar familia, pero lo único que he encontrado ha sido rencor.- Se lamento Tom.

\- Pues eso va a cambiar porque ahora me tienes a mí- Le sonrió tranquilizador.

 **Todos lo miraron con aprensión; a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, temían que se los pudiera culpar de que Harry Potter siguiera existiendo.  
**

 **Sin embargo, Voldemort parecía hablar consigo mismo, sin recriminar nada a nadie, mientras continuaba contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente que colgaba sobre la mesa. - He sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y el azar han frustrado mis excelentes planes.**

\- ¿Soy solo yo o Voldemort no parece algo egocéntrico ?-pregunta Sirius

\- No es sólo cosa tuya, lo es. Tuvo que forjarse su propia vida por si solo, no tuvo la ayuda de nadie y se tuvo imponer a los demás, metiéndole miedo porque sino se metían con él, se burlaban o lo maltrataban. Es normal que sólo confíe en sí mismo, ¿ no crees padrino?- Le respondió Harry, al fin y al cabo era la persona que más conocía a Voldemort en ese Comedor.

-Pues ahora que lo dices tienes razón ,ahijado . Puede decirse que lo hizo por supervivencia - comenta Sirius pensativo

 **Pero ahora sé qué he de hacer; ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré.**

-¡ No te dejaremos ! - gritan los amigos y familiares de Harry furiosos

\- Exacto, lo hizo por supervivencia. Cuando te menosprecian tanto, terminas yendo al lado oscuro, si no tienes a nadie que te llevo por el buen camino - Se entristecio- Gracias chicos, pero sabéis que puedo solo con esto, no me gusta que os pasé nada malo por mi culpa- Bajo la cabeza cansado.

 **En cuanto hubo pronunciado estas palabras y como en respuesta a ellas, se oyó un gemido desgarrador, un terrible y prolongadísimo alarido de angustia y dolor. Asustados, muchos de los presentes miraron el suelo, porque el sonido parecía provenir de debajo de sus pies. -Colagusano - dijo Voldemort sin mudar el tono serio y sereno y sin apartar la vista del cuerpo que giraba -, ¿no te he pedido que mantengas callado a nuestro prisionero?  
**

\- ¿¡Colagusano!?- Exclamaron Sirius, Remus y James a la vez

\- No no , puede ser - dice Peter asustado

\- Lo es- Contesto Harry indiferente.

 **-Sí, m...mi señor - respondió resollando un individuo bajito situado hacia la mitad de la mesa; estaba tan hundido en su silla que, a primera vista, ésta parecía desocupada.  
**

\- ¿ Mi señor ?, ¡Peter te pasaste al lado oscuro! - exclama con furia Sirius y se prepara para pegarle un puñetazo

\- ¿Sorprendido Colagusano? ¿ Qué oscuros secretos guardas tú, como para ser capaz de traicionar a tus amigos?- Preguntó Harry.

\- Tal vez mie miedo - responde el chico bajito casi tartamudeando y temblando

-No, no le pegues, Sirius, quiero oírle, quiero saber el porqué.- Dijo tranquilo su ahijado- Miedo ¿a qué?

-Miedo a que me matará a mí o a mi madre - responde Peter

\- ¡ MEJOR MORIR QUE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS ! - grita Sirius furioso

\- ¿A tú madre? ¿Por qué la mataría?- Volvió a intervenir Harry.

-No no lo sé , si a él con tal de llegar a alguien mataría a quien sea - responde Peter aún temblando

\- Sí, pero me da que se esconde alguna otra razón detrás de tus acciones- Inspeccionó a Colagusano escrutandolo antes cualquier movimiento.

-Bueno hace tiempo que me ajunto con algunos futuros seguidores del Señor Tenebroso -

\- Peter , eras como un hermano para mi -dice James dolido

\- ¿ Cómo has podido hacernos , esto Peter ? -pregunta Remus mirándole con decepción

\- Sabía que tenías algo que esconder, pero aún no me has dicho el porqué, tú madre no es la única excusa- Respondió calculador Harry.

\- quiero ser más poderoso , y no ser solo la sombra de James y Sirius - confiesa Peter

\- Ohh así que todo fue por codicia- Sonrió con malicia Harry.

\- Sí - admite Peter

\- Pues no puedo evitar despreciar ese tipo de actos. La codicia es muy mala Peter, pero todos cometemos errores, aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo, de que no suceda- Hablo seguro, Harry tenía claro que las cosas podían cambiar.

-No sé porque hago eso en el futuro pero ahora no sería capaz de vender a mis amigos -dice Peter seguro

\- Así se habla Peter- Dijeron los del futuro emocionados.

\- Nadie es un santo , todos hemos cometido errores graves -dice Ginny mirando a todos seria - Lo bueno es que podemos cambiar y ser mejores personas

-Creo que fue porque siempre tenía que aguantar las represalias de mi padre por no ser el hijo que él quería que fuese. Me decía que no entendía como había acabado en Gryffindor, que no veía ningún tipo de valentía en mí y que era un desperdicio- Bajo la mirada decepcionado consigo mismo.

El resto de los Merodeadores lo escuchaban asombrados , nunca Peter les había contado eso .

\- Se que no os lo había dicho, es que me avergüenzo de mi mismo...

-Los valientes son quienes se enfrentan a sus miedos - recita Remus - y tu acabas de admitir algo difícil para ti , por lo tanto eres valiente

\- No escuches a tu padre, la gente se mide por las acciones que realiza, no por lo que digan los demás- Le ánimo Draco, sabiendo de lo que hablaba

-claro eso hago yo -añade Sirius

\- Ánimo Peter, has demostrado que eres valiente y buena persona- Dijeron todos los del gran comedor menos algún que otro rencoroso.

Peter al escuchar eso por primera vez se sintió con más confianza en sí mismo - Gracias

\- De nada, solo necesitas más confianza en ti mismo. Puedes proseguir Hermione- Le recomendó Harry.

 **Se levanto del asiento y salió a toda prisa de la sala, dejando tras de sí un extraño resplandor plateado. -Como iba diciendo - prosiguió el Señor Tenebroso, y escudriño los tensos semblantes de sus seguidores -, ahora lo entiendo todo mucho mejor. Ahora sé, por ejemplo, que para matar a Potter necesitare que alguno de vosotros me preste su varita mágica. Las caras de los reunidos reflejaron sorpresa; era como si acabara de anunciar que deseaba que alguno de ellos le prestara un brazo. -¿No hay ningún voluntario? Veamos... Lucius, no sé para qué necesitas ya una varita mágica.  
**

\- ¿¡No me digas que me quito mi varita!?- Se asombro Lucius

\- No , tu varita no Lucius -dice Narcissa asustada

 **Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, y el resplandor de la chimenea daba un tono amarillento y aspecto céreo a su cutis.**

Lucius puso cara a saber por que del Grito - ¿ Qué le ha pasado a mi aspecto ? Y lo más importante ¿ qué hace ese en mi casa ?

\- Deberíamos seguir con el capítulo para que lo comprendiese- Sugirió Draco apenado y asustado al recordar esos momentos.

 **Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca:**

 **\- ¡Mi señor!**

 **\- La varita, Lucius. Quiero tu varita.**

 **\- Yo... Malfoy miró de soslayo a su esposa. Ella, casi tan pálida como él y con una larga melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, miraba al frente, pero por debajo de la mesa sus delgados dedos ciñeron ligeramente la muñeca de su esposo.  
**

Lucius miro con una sonrisa a su novia Cissy por darle esa muestra de apoyo hasta en los momentos más duros .

\- Que bonito es el amor- Grito de repente Dumbledore, con un caramelo de limón entre las manos.

-Hermana -dicen Bella y Andrómeda preocupadas por su hermana pequeña . Se acercan a su hermana pequeña y la abrazan con cariño, aterrorizadas por lo que le pudiese haber pasado.

 **A esa señal, Malfoy metió una mano bajo la túnica, sacó su varita mágica y se la entrego a Voldemort, que la sostuvo ante sus rojos ojos para examinarla con detenimiento.**

 **-Dime, Lucius, ¿de qué es?**

 **\- De olmo, mi señor - susurro Malfoy.  
**

 **\- ¿Y el núcleo central? - ¡Fantástico! - exclamó Voldemort. Sacó su varita y comparó la longitud de ambas. Lucius Malfoy hizo un fugaz movimiento involuntario con el que dio la impresión de que esperaba recibir la varita de su amo a cambio de la suya. A Voldemort no se le pasó por alto; abrió los ojos con malévola desmesura y cuestionó:**

 **-¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita, precisamente? - algunos rieron por lo bajo -. Te regalado la libertad, Lucius. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con eso? Sí... es cierto, me he fijado en qué últimamente ni tú ni tu familia parecen felices... ¿Tal vez os desagrada mi presencia en vuestra casa, Lucius?  
**

-Como para no hacerlo -dice Narcissa seria - quien estaría feliz de tener hospedado a un asesino?

\- Por supuesto que sí- Se frustró Lucius al ver como le estaba tratando en su propia casa- ¿ Cómo se atreve a tratarme así?- Entonces recordó algo- Un segundo a dicho familia. Draco, no me digas que tú...- No pudo continuar la frase.

Severus miro a su ahijado - ¿ Presenciaste la reunión con Voldemort ?

\- Sí, estaba allí. Es normal que estuviese... no tenía remedio, tenía que hacerlo. Todo lo que sea por mi familia, no podía permitir que les pasase nada. Lo siento- Los del futuro miraron a Draco, mandándole ánimos, sabían que lo paso mal.

\- ¿ Qué significa eso Draco? Entonces tú...- De nuevo ni su padre, ni su padrino pudieron continuar.

\- Por favor sigue Hermione -pide Ron al ver como la cara que estaba poniendo el rubio

 **-¡No, mi señor! ¡En absoluto¡**

 **\- Mientes, Lucius... La voz de Voldemort siguió emitiendo un silbido incluso después de que su cruel boca hubiera acabado de mover los labios. Pero el sonido fue intensificándose poco a poco, y uno o dos magos apenas lograron reprimir un escalofrío al notar que una criatura corpulenta se deslizaba por el suelo, bajo la mesa. Una enorme serpiente apareció y trepo con lentitud por la silla de Voldemort; continuo subiendo (parecía interminable) y se le acomodo sobre los hombros. El cuello del reptil era tan grueso como el muslo de un hombre, y los ojos, cuyas pupilas semejaban dos rendijas verticales, miraban con fijeza, sin parpadear. El señor Tenebroso la acaricio distraídamente con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras observaba con persistencia a Lucius Malfoy.  
**

Sin explicación a Severus tembló un poco al oír a esa serpiente gigante , seguro que era la mascota de Voldemort . Lily notó como se puso su amigo .

\- ¿Esa es Nagini? ¿¡Cuanto ha crecido!?- Exclamó el niño emocionado y a la vez esperanzado al ver que su amiga todavía seguía con él.

\- Mucho Tom - responde Harry sonriendo

\- ¿ Qué te pasa , Sev ? - pregunta Lily preocupada - Te has puesto a temblar al nombrar esa serpiente

\- De hecho yo la he traído- Sonrió radiante el pequeño al decirlo.

Sev, se puso aún más pálido al oír eso.

\- ¿ Y dónde está ? - dice Sirius mirando a todas partes - Yo no la veo . Entonces se oyó un siseo y como algo salía de entre las ropas del niño.

\- ¿ Ahí llevas a Nagini ?

-Sip, le gusta estar cerca de mí- Dijo el niño feliz, mientras acariciaba la cabezita de la serpiente.

''Shhhh ¿ quienes son , Tom''- sisea la pequeña serpiente

Apareció en la mesa, era una serpiente pequeña, con ojos amarillos, manchas verdes cubrían el cuerpo de la serpiente, para algunos era bonita, para otros repugnante y para otros pocos temible

\- "Son amigos que nos van a ayudar"- La calmo Tom.

''¿ Soy mala ? ''-sisea triste la serpiente

\- "Hola Nagini, soy Harry, encantado de conocerte" - Siseo acariciándola- "No pequeña, tú no eres mala, ¿por qué piensas eso?"- Preguntó extrañado.

'' al parecer yo soy la de ese Voldemort ''-sisea Nagini

\- " Eso no significa nada"- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

\- '' ¿No ?''

Muchos se asustaron y asombraron al ver que Harry también hablaba parsel

James estaba sorprendido - Pero yo no hablo pársel ni nadie en mi familia

\- "No, para nada. Todos cometemos errores lo importante es cambiarlos a tiempos. ¿Tú crees qué eres mala? "- Le pregunto Harry

''Ýo solo ataco a los enemigos de Tom .-sisea Nagini segura

-Harry siempre es una caja de sorpresas- Le respondió Ginny sonriente.

\- Es igual a Lily en eso - dice Remus sonriendo - Es la persona más amable que he conocido

\- "Entonces no eres mala, sino sobre protectora. Proteges a la persona que quieres. "- Aclaro.

''Claro , Tom ha sufrido mucho , vi como muchos niños le pegaban por ser especial ''-sisea Nagini

"Lo sé, pero ya no le pasara nada malo porque está conmigo y yo no le voy a dejar"- Aseguró Harry.

El pequeño le miro orgulloso- "Gracias Harry, por todo. Eres el mejor."- Siseo abrazándole por lo que le había dicho a la serpiente.

\- Oh que ternura -dijeron varias mujeres en la sala

 **\- Por supuesto, mi señor - afirmo Malfoy y, con mano temblorosa, se enjuago el sudor del labio superior -. Lo deseábamos... y lo deseamos.**

\- Estás mintiendo , Malfoy -dice Sirius con burla

\- Ah no, entonces mejor le digo que me molesta su presencia para que me mate delante de mi esposa y mi hijo ¿ verdad ?-dice con sarcasmo Lucius - Muy bonito Black

\- No, también tienes razón. Lo siento, a veces digo las cosas sin pensar- Se arrepintió Sirius.

\- No pasa nada , has dicho cosas peores , esto no es nada

 **La esposa de Malfoy, sentada a la izquierda de su marido, asintió con una extraña y rígida cabezada, pero evitando mirar a Voldemort o a la serpiente. Su hijo, Draco,-Que se hallaba a la derecha de su padre observando el cuerpo inerte que pendía sobre ellos, lanzo un vistazo fugaz a Voldemort y volvió a desviar la mirada, temeroso de establecer contacto visual con él.  
**

-Dios mio -exclama asustada Narcissa - Mi bebe no debe estar en este tipo de actos

\- Era inevitable mamá, debía a estar, no tenía otro remedio- Agachó la cabeza Draco, se decepcionaba a sí mismo, por formar parte de aquello.

 **-Mi señor- dijo con voz emocionada una mujer morena situada hacia la mitad de la mesa - es un honor alojaros aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. Nada podría complacernos mas. Se sentaba al lado de su hermana, pero su aspecto físico -cabello oscuro y ojos de párpados gruesos  
**

\- ¿ Bellatrix? - Se sorprendieron sus hermanas al ver que también estaba allí.

\- ¿ Yo ? -pregunto la mencionada sorprendida

\- Sí, tía, también estabas allí- Draco se sintió triste al ver lo mucho que había cambiado su tía, en el transcurso de los años y se preguntaba que le había podido pasar.

 **-era tan diferente del de aquella como su porte y su conducta: Narcisa adoptaba una actitud tensa e impasible, en tanto que Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, pues las palabras no le bastaban para expresar sus ansias de proximidad.  
**

\- ¿ Por qué me comportaba de esa manera?- Preguntó asqueada, ella no era así, ¿qué le ocurría?

 **\- - repitió Voldemort ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba -. Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti, Bellatrix. La mujer se ruborizo y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas de gratitud.  
**

\- Parezco una perra que sigue a su amo -expresa con asco Bellatrix

\- Siento decirlo tía, pero eso es exactamente lo que eras- Suspiro Draco apenado por lo que podría sentir su tía por su respuesta.

\- ¿Me he reducido a una mujer sumisa ?

\- Diría que una sádica mujer, solo eres sumisa con Voldemort ...

\- Y apuesto a que era su lugarteniente - comenta Sirius

\- Ni que lo digas Draco... Yo no puedo creer que seas la misma mujer de la que se está hablando en aquel libro- Se asombro Harry.

-Sí, se podría decir.- Dijeron todos los del futuro.

\- ¿ Era una de las favoritas ?-pregunta asustada Bella

\- Sí...- Dijeron reticentes, sabían que se estaba sintiendo mal por lo que estaban diciendo de ella.

-Pero pero a eso solo se llega si eres la que más mata en una batalla

Ninguno quiso decir nada al respecto. Hermione se dio cuenta y siguió leyendo

 **-¿Ni siquiera lo compararías con el feliz acontecimiento que, según tengo entendido, se ha producido esta semana en el seno de tu familia?  
**

\- Que acontecimiento se supone que es tan feliz?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

 **Bellatrix lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y evidente desconcierto. -No sé a qué os referís, mi señor. - Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también vuestra, Lucius y Narcisa. Ella acaba de casarse con Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo. Deben de estar orgullosos.  
**

Severus escuchó eso sorprendido y miro a Remus como este se puso pálido al escuchar que se descubrió su mayor secreto - Por eso no estabas los días de la luna llena , Remus

\- Un Hombre lobo entre nosotros lo que faltaba- Dijo Evan Rogers burlesco, mientras le enviaba una mirada de odio a Lupin.

Al instante los Merodeadores , Lily hasta Severus se pusieron delante de Remus para protegerlo y levantaron sus varitas .

\- Se acabó he aguantado suficiente, sectusempra- Pronunció Harry malhumorado, viendo como el hombre caía y se le hacían cortes por todo el cuerpo. Todos se sorprendieron ante la acción del pelinegro ojiverde.

Pero el sorprendido y preocupado fue Severus, al reconocer el hechizo que el mismo había inventado.

\- ¿ Cómo es que conoces ese hechizo ?-se acercó Severus susurrando en su oído -

\- Tú secreto esta a salvo conmigo, Príncipe mestizo - Le guiño el ojo Harry, sonriendo con arrogancia.

\- Gracias Harry -le agradece el pelinegro

-Basta señores yo permití que el señor Lupin viniera a Hogwarts a estudiar -dice Dumbledore con tono serio - Y esto no lo sabe ni el Ministerio .

\- Supongo que alguien debería parar la hemorragia de ese hombre- Refuto Harry indiferente mientras se miraba las uñas- Sino me temo que morirá desangrado- Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- No me daría tanta pena la verdad -le susurra Severus riendo -Pero venga lo curare

\- Ni a mi tampoco, solo lo digo porque a lo mejor su familia o compañeros no pensarán lo mismo y me echarán la culpa, cosa que me da completamente igual, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer- Rodó los ojos aún indiferente.

Todos miraron asombrados como Severus se agachaba y decía un hechizo como si fuera una especie de cántico - Vulnera Sanen Tur , Vulnera Sanen Tur

\- Que pena, estaba mejor desangrándose - Dijeron Harry y Draco a la vez con frialdad.

Lily se acerca asustada a su mejor amigo - ¿ Cómo es que conoces la cura ? , Al menos que , el creador eres tu .

\- No sé de qué estás hablando Lily- Se puso nervioso pero intento que no se notase.

-No me mientas Sev que te conozco , sé que te encantan las Artes Oscuras - lo miro con reproche

\- Pero eso no quiere decir nada- Se sereno.

\- ¿ Por qué creaste el Sectum Sempra ?

James se acerca - Seguro que para mí , para que le dejara en paz y no le humillará más , pero ahora sé que no me lo lanzaría aunque él sea su creador .

\- No, no lo haría- Dijo derrotado al ver que no lo podía negar más.

Ahora Lily lo miraba con una sonrisa -Pero Sev eres un genio , no todos son capaces de crear hechizos siendo tan jovenes es increíble

\- Después de hacerla me arrepentí, por eso cree el contra hechizo. Aunque no sabía que lo conocería más gente.

\- ¿ De verdad piensas eso ? - Se desconcertó.

\- Claro , ¿ tienes más o solo este oscuro ?

\- Tengo más- Sonrió.

¿ Cómo cual ?

\- Luego te los enseño, que ahora por lo que veo Remus esta muy afectado- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el aludido.

\- Si me permiten yo lo explicaretodo -dice Dumbledore con tono serio pero sereno

\- Eso, explicate Dumbledore antes de que se lo diga al ministro- Expresó con maldad un Slytherin.

\- El señor Remus John Lupin fue mordido cuando tenía cuatro años por un hombre lobo llamado Greyback

\- Me da que vosotros no aprendeis ¿no? - Comento Draco mientras dirigía su vista hacia la mirada asesina que estaba lanzándole Harry, que ya estaba preparando para sacar la varita.

\- ¿ Cómo ? -pregunta Marlene y mira a su amigo castaño - ¿ Es eso cierto , Remus ?

\- Sí..- Se lamento.

\- Si el Ministerio se enterara sería su fin - expresa Severus con seriedad - No son bien vistos los licántropos en el mundo mágico , para eso seguro que es el saúce boxeador

\- No te sientas mal Remus, no es tú culpa, fue culpa de ese Greyback- Dijo Harry con veneno.- Cuando lo encuentre lo torturare hasta que no sepa ni quien es- Sonrió fríamente.

-No te equivocas Severus, yo ordene plantar ese árbol para que el señor Lupin pudiera venir a Hogwarts - comenta el director

\- ¿¡Es que los del ministerio no tienes respeto por nada !? - Exclamaron los del futuro decepcionados.

\- Me temo que debido a la influencia de una mujer tratan peor a personas como Remus , por una llamada Dolores Jane Umbridge

\- Como no, Umbridge tenía que ser. Conmigo hizo que todos me tomasen como un chiflado, mi palabra no servía para nada- Ironizó enfadado por aquel año tan malo que paso.

\- ¡ ¿ Cómo ? ! - gritan James y Lily enfadados - ¿Esa mujer te ha tocado ?

\- Bueno, si decís por tocar, hacerme utilizar una pluma de sangre, para escribir 'no debo decir mentiras' y casi lanzarme un cruciatus, entonces sí, me tocó- Ironizó sacando toda su rabia.

\- ¿ Que? - grito Severus enfadado -Pero si eso está prohibido emplearlo en los alumnos

\- Fue la peor profesora de DCAO que tuvimos -dice Ron serio

\- Ella lo sabía, pero le dio igual, quería sonsacarme información y ya que se había acabado el veritaserum, pues... y aves lo que se le ocurre. La pluma la utilizo para castigarme. Encima sonreía con superioridad cada vez que lo hacía.- Sí voz era glacial.

\- ¿ Me caso en el futuro ? - pregunta Remus sorprendido - Pero ¿quien puede amar un hombre lobo ?

\- Ni que lo digas, no quería que aprendiésemos nada de nada. Esa mujer estaba mal de la cabeza- Repuso Draco.

-Perdona mi ignorancia pero que es una pluma de sangre ? -pregunta Sirius

-Como su nombre indica se escribe con sangre de la tuya a medida que escribes -explica Severus serio - y se va quedando una marca de lo que has escrito , es muy doloroso y si se sobre pasa puedes desangrarte un poco y marearte

\- Claro que sí Remus, ¿ lo dudabas?- Se dirigió Ginny al hombre lobo.

-pues sí teniendo en cuenta como somos vistos en la sociedad

\- Pues no lo dudes, ella te ama con todo su corazón y tú a ella- Le sonrió Ginny abrazandolo.

\- Y ¿ es mi hija ?- pregunta Andrómeda

\- Esa mujer, se atrevió a hacerle eso a mi ahijado- Grito furioso Sirius.

\- Va a sufrir la ira Merodeadora - lo secuda James igual de furioso

\- Sí, exactamente Andromeda, es su hija- Siguió contestando Ginny.

\- Oh sí, tenlo claro- Lo secundo Sirius.

Andrómeda mira con amor a un chico de Hufflepuff - Ted viste al final me caso contigo amor-el chico la mira con amor y le manda un beso .

-Y dime Harry, ¿ cuantas veces utilizo la pluma contigo?- Preguntó enfadada y preocupada Lily.

\- Es una metamorfomaga - explica Hermione sonriendo - y ama a Remus con todo su corazón , ella mismo se encargo de que Remus dejara de despreciarse a si mismo hasta que finalmente él cedió y aceptó casarse con ella .

-Unas cuatro veces - responde Harry - La odiaba y la sigo odiando

\- Con Harry se cebo especialmente- Se lamento Hermione, mirando a su amigo, que le estaba explicando algo a Tom, con una sonrisa radiante, sonrisa que hacía meses que no veían en su amigo.

Al momento apareció por arte de magia un maniquí de la puerca de Umbridge.

\- Sí, le costó mucho a mi prima convencerte, pero es muy cabezota- Rió Draco.

\- En eso son iguales - lo secunda Ginny riendo

 **Hubo una erupción de risotadas alrededor de la mesa. Muchos se inclinaron hacia delante para intercambiar graciosas miradas, algunos golpearon la mesa con los puños. La serpiente gigante, no contenta con el disturbio, abrió la boca muy grande y siseo enojada, pero los Mortifagos no la oyeron, tan alegres estaban por la humillación de Bellatrix y los Malfoy.  
**

-Pues yo no me averguenzo de Remus -dice Severus seguro - es mucho mejor persona que muchos de mi casa que me envidian por ser mestizo y superarles , cual es el truco , estudiar , no hacer el vago y estar haciendo concurso de pedos

\- Ya tenemos un secreto de Slytherin que utilizaremos en su contra - Dijeron Sirius y James frotándose las manos.

\- Snape esas cosas no se dicen - dice Dolohov rojo

-Soy realista, es la verdad y vosotros estáis humillando a otras personas, sobre cosas que no entendéis- Replicó Severus fastidiado.

\- Que guarrería por favor -dice Narcissa sacando un pañuelo y tapándose la nariz

-Muy sutil mamá- Rió Draco.

-Enhorabuena por tu boda , Lunático -dicen sus amigos sonriendo al castaño

-Gracias- Se sonrojo el susodicho.

 **La cara de Bellatrix, antes sonrojada de felicidad, se había puesto de un feo y manchado rojo. -Ella no es nuestra sobrina mi Señor,-gritó por sobre la explosión de júbilo. -Nosotras -Narcisa y yo - ya no hemos vuelto a poner los ojos en nuestra hermana desde que ella se casó con ese Sangre Sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ni tampoco esa bestia con la que se casó.  
**

\- Remus no es una bestia - gritan todos los amigos de Remus ahora también se incluye Severus

-¿De verdad? Piensas eso, hermana.- Se desmoronó Andromeda.

Bella apretó los puños - Me odio a mí misma , ¿ en qué momento puse el poder por delante de mi propia familia ? .

\- No te martirices Bella, no creo que estuvieses en tus cabales- Para sorpresa de todos los del futuro, fue Harry el que le dijo esas palabras.

\- ¿ Entonces en el futuro estoy loca o algo así ?

\- Mmm, bueno ... esto ... - Empezaron a babulcear los del futuro nerviosos.

\- Es duro de contar tía -dice Draco - Solo te diré Azkaban

\- Oh Dios mio, no puede ser, yo no pude estar en Azkaban- Grito histérica.

\- No es broma , te lo juro tía

\- No creo que este negando tu afirmación hijo, solo ésta intentando negarselo a sí misma porque es demasiado duro para ella reconocerlo- Hablo con su hijo mirando a su hermana con preocupación.

\- Por lo que he oído en Azkaban o te vuelves loco o te suicidas - comenta un chico pelinegro de ojos grises como Sirius pero no tan guapo como él

\- Y has oído bien, deberíamos decir que sólo hay una persona que haya logrado no sólo escapar sino salir medianamente ileso de aquella situación- Empezaron a opinar los del futuro pensativos , Harry los miro triste al darse cuenta de quien hablaban, estaban tan pensativo que no se dieron cuenta de las miradas que estaban atrayendo.

\- Ni siquiera se os ocurra mencionarlo- Grito Harry, a sus amigos, con lágrimas amargas rodando por sus mejillas.

\- Harry, tranquilo, sabes que no es bueno que te altares tanto- Intento calmarlo Ginny.

\- Chicos, como se os ha ocurrido mencionarlo, sabéis que es el tema que más le afecta- Les reclamo Ginny.

\- Pero si incluso tú estabas hablando de ello- Le reprendio Draco.

\- Bueno, ya está bien chicos, tenemos más cosas de las que preocuparnos, como para que encima os pongáis a pelear- Dijo Hermione reconciliadora, concentrada en el estado de su amigo.

\- Harry no te pongas así, tú me has dicho que todo va estar bien y yo te creo. No creo que tus amigos quisiesen ponerte triste. Nagini ayúdame anda- Le pidió apoyo Tom a su serpiente al ver que Harry no reaccionaba.

La serpiente se enrollo en Harry intentando transmitirle calor y con ello reconfortarlo, al darse cuenta Tom se dio una palmada en la frente, por no haberse dado cuenta y abrazo con fuerza a Harry, haciendo dibujos imaginarios por la espalda del mayor para relajarlo- Harry tranquilo, aún no ha sucedido, lo vamos a arreglar- Le susurraba, una y otra vez, el menor al oído, al ver que funcionaba, ya que Harry poco a poco se destensaba y volvía en sí.

-Increíble , Tom . Que cambiado estás -comenta Dumbledore

-No sé a qué Tom conociste tú, pero Harry ahora es mi familia y a la familia se la protege y cuida, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos- Aseguró Tom, entonces Harry reacción y lo apretó más a él, el pequeño lo había sabido calmar porque ambos necesitaban lo mismo, en realidad se parecían demasiado y solo los amigos de Harry consiguieron entender como complementaban tan bien y como sabían lo que necesitaba el otro, al fin y al cabo habían pasado por infancias parecidas. Al entenderlo todos los del futuro miraron a su mejor amigo y compañero de batalla, sonriendo con tristeza, al recordar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar y aún en sus pesadillas y en su mente tenía que volver a enfrentar, porque siempre quedan secuelas de las cosas terribles que has tenido que pasar en tu vida y Harry no iba a ser la excepción.

\- Pues uno más oscuro que tú pequeño - dice Dumbledore con una sonrisa

\- Pero como no me he dado cuenta antes - dice de pronto Lily mirando la cicatriz de su hijo - Uno de nosotros se sacrificó por ti por amor y te dejo esa marca ¿ me equivoco ?

Harry inclino la cabeza intentando tapar con el flequillo aquella cicatriz que tanto dolor le había causado. Sus amigos al ver esa acción sintieron la vulnerabilidad de su amigo y decidieron intervenir, antes de que se volviese a salir de las manos.

\- Como siempre Lily, tienes razón- Explico Hermione triste.

\- ¿ Quién de nosotros lo hizo ?-pregunta James esperando una respuesta , solo rezaba que no fuera su amada Lily

\- Espera Hermione- La paro Harry- Tengo que afrontar esto por mi cuenta, es mejor que sea yo quien lo explique- Le suplico Harry ocultando su rostro en el pecho del pequeño que tenía delante de él.

\- ¿ Qué pasa cachorro ? -

-¿ Cachorro ? -pregunta Remus alzando una ceja mirando a Sirius

\- ¿ Hay algo que no me ha contado , señor Black ? -pregunta seria la profesora Minerva

\- No, profesora, solo es un apodo cariñoso- Sonrió Sirius inocente.

Después de conseguir el apoyo que necesitaba se armó de la valor y levanto la mirada con decisión, viendo a todos lo presentes que tanto le importaban y que se merecían saber la verdad- Era un 31 de Octubre de 1981, podrías decir que era una noche cualquiera, pero no fue así, no para mí familia, ni para poco después todo el mundo mágico. El fidelio de mis padres los traicionó y Voldemort supo donde nos encontrábamos ocultos. Debido a una profecía que había sido escuchada, el señor oscuro pensó que la profecía se refería a mí y según esta era el único con poder para derrotarlo. Su decisión estaba tomada, fue hacia nuestra casa, papá intento pararlo mientras mamá iba a mi habitación para protegerme, luchó con valor, pero Voldemort fue más rápido y certero y ... lo mató, cayó inerte en las escaleras. Cuando acabo con su oponente Voldemort se dirigió a mi... a mi habitación- Todos notaron como le costaba seguir con la historia, el pequeño al darse cuenta, le cogió la mano intentado hacerle entender que estaba allí, que no estaba solo- Entro y le pidió a mi madre que se apartase de en medio, pero ella no lo hizo, no hacía otra cosa nada más que decir una y otra vez que la matase a ella y que me dejase vivir a mí- Suspiro cansado- El Señor Oscuro con la poca paciencia que le quedaba mató a mi madre, delante de mí. Se acerco hasta donde me encontraba en la cuna y pronunció el hechizo imperdonable, pero este rebotó, mi madre- Dirigió su mirada hacia ella sollozando- Se había sacrificado por amor para que yo sobre viviese, desde entonces tengo esta cicatriz- Término diciendo llevándose una mano por inercia a la cicatriz que se había marcado en su frente aquella noche, se le notaba ido era como si no se encontrase allí.

\- Pero Sirius no ibas a convertirte en un perro -suelta Peter y ante eso recibe un zape por parte del mencionado

Pero toda protesta hacía Peter se vio acallada por la explicación que había comenzado a dar Harry.

El más afectado al escuchar lo de Lily era Severus parecía destrozado - No no , no puede ser Lily , muerta - sollozo - Pero lucho como la leona que es defendió a su cachorro de las garras de ese asesino y permitio'que viviera .

\- Sí, ¿¡pero a qué precio!?- Se exalto Harry, saliendo de su trance.

\- No puede ser - dice llorando James - mi pelirroja hermosa no puede morir , yo no merezco tu amor Lily no fui capaz de protegerte

\- Sí que lo hiciste James, hiciste lo que pudiste por salvarnos- Lily sollozo acariciando la mejilla de James orgullosa por lo que había hecho.

Sirisu gritó de una manera que parecía una animal herido- Mi hermano no , no puede morir .

-Soy un ser humano Sirius , no soy inmortal , y lo hariá en caso de ser necesario ahora mismo por defender a mi familia -dice James serio con restos de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su novia

\- Parad, por favor, parad, odio cuando decís que moririais de nuevo por mí. No creo que pueda soportar ni una sola muerte más y menos si se que es por mi culpa- Contesto Harry completamente culpable y destrozado, las muertes de todos ellos se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

-No es tu culpa Harry - dice su madre - Apenas eras un bebe cuando sucedió eso y seguro que uno muy bonito

\- ¿ Cómo alguien puede ser tan canalla para intentar matar a un bebe de solo un año ? -dice Severus apretando los puños - Maldigo a quien hablara de esa profecía

Todos rieron ante el intento de Lily por aligerar las cosas, menos el propio Harry que estaba demasiado perdido, ni siquiera su mente le dejaba encontrar un respiro ante todo ese caos.

''Ay padrino , si supieras que esa persona fuiste tu ''-piensa Draco triste

\- Yo, yo fui el canalla que intento matar a un niño de un año- Dijo Tom serio y triste, despreciaba a su yo del futuro.

-Normal como no va a ser bonito si es un Potter -dice James con algo de arrogancia

\- No, pequeño, no fuiste tú- Le tranquilizó Harry, saliendo por fin del caos que se había formado en su mente.

\- Si pero a diferencia de ti , tu eras un bebe baboso - dice Sirius con burla

James se sonroja - No te atrevas a enseñarles esa foto , eh Sirius -

\- Aún no habéis contestado a mi pregunta- Indico Severus impaciente.- Yo mismo me encargaré de ese miserable- Aseguró. Pero los del futuro no le contestaron lo que le frustró más .

\- ¿ Y por qué no?- Se burló Sirius de su amigo.

\- Esa foto me la saco mi madre cuando era muy pequeño y babeaba mucho

\- ¿Y?¿ Se supone que eso tiene que ser una excusa para no enseñarla? - Preguntó Sirius riendo arrogante.

\- ¡ Que no !

\- ¡ Que sí!

Severus sin decir nada convoco la foto que salió del bolsillo , James vio eso con horror y rápidamente intento recuperarla

Pero Sirius fue más rápido y la agrando poniéndola delante de todo el gran comedor.

Severus la vio y miro a otro lado para que no lo vieran riéndose .

\- Oh papá no sabía que babeabas tanto- Contesto Harry más animado, mientras Tom estaba acurrucado en su pecho con los ojos cerrados, tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo lo había dejado muy cansado.

James estaba sonrojado como un tomate y más al ver como todos se reían - Solo fue hasta los dos años , ahí apenas tenía tres meses

\- Ya, ya, sigue intentando negarlo, James - Ignoro Sirius las palabras de su mejor amigo.

\- Ohh ya es un bebe grande - dicen varios con burla y eso provoca que Jame se sonroje mas.

\- Un bebé o un tomate?\- Se burló su hijo riendo.

\- Un bebe tomatito -contesta Remus divertido

\- Ohh tienes razón, mirarlo pero si es adorable- Respondió Lily pellizcándole una mejilla.

James al escuchar hablar así a su novia le da un beso en los labios - Yo puedo ser tu bebe hasta que nazca Harry

Lily se sonrojo tanto como su cabella de tal manera que no se podía saber donde terminaba su cara y donde empezaba su pelo.

\- Mira que a veces llegas a ser muy crió -dice Severus con burla sin tono malicioso

\- Nunca me habían dicho eso- Ironizó James refunfuñando, mientras una imperceptible sonrisa salía de sus labios dirigida a Severus.

\- jajajajja pero si no fueras así , diría que no eres Cornamenta -dice Sirius riendo

\- Bueno también- Dijo arrogante y haciendo un movimiento de diva James

-jajaja presumido -dice Remus riendo

\- ¿ Yo presumido? - Se puso una mano en el pecho escandalizado.

\- Es el rey del Drama - añade Peter

\- Bueno, es que sino no sería tampoco Cornamenta- Contesto Sirius riendo.

\- Ave Rey Cuernos - dicen Remus y Severus con burla haciendo un saludo al estilo de los soldados de Julio Cesar

Harry acomodo mejor al niño en su regazo, que se había removido por tanto alboroto que se estaba formando en el Gran Comedor.

\- ¿ Qué saludo es ese ? -pregunta Ron

\- Oh para que quiero enemigos teniendo amigos así- Dijo James con fingida frialdad.

\- El saludo que hacían a un general romano llamado Julio César , era una muestra de respeto a César , alzaban la mano así -dice Hermione alzando todo su brazo mientras sostenía con una mano el libro - y decían Yo te saludo Ave Cesar

\- Pero qué novia más inteligente tengo- Dijo Ron con cariño acercándose a ella y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Si pero también es el símbolo de los dictadores -añade Lily seria

\- No es culpa de nadie que se lo hayan adjudicado para ellos mismos - Expresó Hermione seria.

-Dictador no significaba lo mismo en la época romana - comenta Severus - en esa épcoa era quien estaba en el poder seis meses sin elección

\- Exacto, son civilizaciones y civilizaciones- Correspondió Hermione con lo dicho por Severus.

-No es lo mismo que ahora , al igual que el símbolo de los nazis , en otra zona es un símbolo bueno como sucede en la India - dice Severus

\- Joder eres igual que Hermione , eres como una enciclopedia andante - exclama Ron asombrado , ambos lo miran mal por esa expresión - Eh quiero decir que son muy cultos si eso quise decir

\- Exacto- Le secundo Hermione asombrada, no sabía que Severus sabía tanto sobre ese tema.

\- Sev ama leer -dice Lily sonriendo - y al ser mestizo también sabe de historia muggle

-Es una Hermione en hombre, entonces- Volvió a decir Ron sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿ Tiene algo de malo , querido ? - le mira y habla con un tono demasiado dulce ,solo hacía eso cuando se enfadaba .

-No, no para nada- Se retracto Ron asustado por la mirada que le dirigía su novia.

\- Eso pensaba -dice Hermione sonriendo satisfecha

\- jaja eres igual que Sev -dice Narcissa - cuando se enfada es capaz de callar a quien sea con su mirada

\- Tú no te rías tanto Narcissa- Le dijo serio Severus riéndose por dentro, mientras le enviaba una mirada de su marca patentada.

\- Vale, si te pones así- Dijo Narcissa levantado las manos en son de paz.

-pues en el futuro da más miedo -dice Ron riendo

\- Sí, es verdad- Estuvieron de acuerdo todos los del futuro.

¿ Ah sí ? - pregunta el susodicho divertido

\- Sí- Afirmaron todos a la vez que asentían con la cabeza.

\- ¿ Y supuestamente que soy en vuestro futuro , por que por algo me tenéis que conocer mucho ?

\- El jefe de mi casa -responde Draco orgulloso - eres el sucesor del gordo de Slughorn -el mencionado lo mira mal ¿ él no estaba gordo o sí ?

\- Entonces soy profesor de pociones- Dijo alegre y orgulloso

\- ¿ Cómo lo has adivinado ?

\- Porque se que Slughorn daba antes clases de pociones- Sonrió.

\- que intuitivo eres padrino

\- Gracias- Se sonrojo ante las palabras de su ahijado.

\- Por ahora el mejor estudiante de esta generación es Severus .-dice Dumbledore sonriendo - de su casa quiero decir

\- Hermione, creo que deberías seguir con el capítulo- Sonrió Harry.- Ya se está haciendo tarde y es mejor que terminemos antes de que sea la hora de cenar- Sugirió Harry.

\- Pequeño, despierta- Le susurro acariciando con ternura su cabello- Vamos a seguir con el capítulo, después cenamos y nos vamos a dormir. - Le dijo con dulzura.

\- Esta bien Harry. ¿Me prometes que después vamos a ir a dormir? Es que ya estoy muy cansado- Respondió somnoliento.

\- Sí, te lo prometo - Dijo llevando la mano a su pecho.

\- Vale, te creo- Le sonrió, estirándose un poco, para luego sentarse bien en el regazo de Harry, posando su espalda y cabeza en el pecho de Harry, este último le dio un beso en coronilla al pequeño, atendiendo a su amiga, que iba a seguir con el capítulo.

-Si a todos os parece bien sigo - anuncia la castaña

\- Adelante Hermione,puedes proseguir- Contestaron todos.

 **-¿Qué dices tú Draco?, -preguntó Voldemort, y aunque su voz era calmada, se superpuso claramente por sobre los abucheos y protestas. -¿Cuidarás de los cachorros?  
**

\- Claro que sí los cuidaré - dice Draco firme , sus amigos lo miraron con orgullo

 **La hilaridad iba en aumento. Aterrado, Draco Malfoy miró a su padre, que tenía la mirada clavada en el regazo, y luego buscó la de su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible y siguió contemplando de forma inexpresiva la pared que tenía en frente.  
**

\- No es justo que mi hijo pague por mis errores -expresa Lucius serio apretando los puños

\- No es lugar para niños - añade Narcissa con dos lágrimas asomando de sus ojos

\- Mamá, no tenía otro remedio, como dije antes y Tom también a la familia hay que protegerla, si no me hacía mortifago... iban a haceros daño y yo no podía permitir eso. Prefería sufrir yo, metiéndome en ese mundo que veros morir y eso hice, no tuve elección, pero lo volvería hacer de nuevo una y mil veces por salvaros de la muerte- Dijo seguro de si mismo, aunque su voz temblaba por los sollozos que querían salir al recordar la amenaza.

Narcissa lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa de orgullo al ver lo valiente que es su niño .

\- Sobrino , no sabía que escondías un león en tu interior- Se burló Sirius divertido- Estoy orgulloso de ti- Le dijo con seriedad, se podía traslucir el orgullo en sus palabras.

-No podía permitir que hiciera daño a mis padres , me amenazo diciendo -dice Draco apretando los puños - Que si no me unía a él los mataría

\- Oh Dragón, siento que tuvieras que pasar por ese sufrimiento- Tercio su madre desconsolada.

\- Ya sabes que nos tienes a todos nosotros para apoyarte, hurón mal teñido- Le recordo Harry intentando que sonriese.

\- Lo sé cara rajada - le devuelve Draco con una sonrisa divertida a Harry - gracias

\- De nada, recuerda que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Draco- Le guiño un ojo sonriendo.

 **-Suficiente, -dijo Voldemort, acariciando a la serpiente enojada. -Suficiente-. Y las risas murieron en un segundo.**

 **-Varios de nuestros árboles genealógicos se vuelven un poco enfermizos con el tiempo,-dijo mientras Bellatrix le miraba, sin aliento e implorando. -Deben limpiar el suyo, ¿No debe estar saludable? Arranquen aquellas partes que amenazan la salud del resto. -Si mi Señor, -susurró Bellatrix, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud otra vez. -¡A la primera oportunidad!  
**

-¡ Cállate yo loca del futuro ! - grita Bella enfadada - Me doy asco a mí misma

\- Tranquila Bellatrix, nosotras sabemos que tu no eres así hermana- Le dijo con simpatía Andromeda abrazándola, Narcissa al verlo también se unió al abrazo.

-Gracias hermanas - dice Bella agradecida con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos oscuros

 **-La tendrás, -dijo Voldemort. -En tu familia y en el mundo... debemos deshacernos de la úlcera que nos infecta hasta que solo los de sangre pura prevalezcan...**

\- Lo dice para quien es mestizo - expresa Snape con sarcasmo - Idiota hipócrita .

\- Ya claro, la sangre verdadera, al final quiere quedarse solo con cuatro gatos- Ironizó Harry enfadado por ese estúpido ideal.

-Cada vez me caes mejor Snape - dice Sirius

 **Acto seguido, levantó la varita mágica de Lucius Malfoy y, apuntando a la figura que giraba lentamente sobre la mesa, le dio una leve sacudida. Entonces la figura cobró vida, emitió un quejido y forcejeó como si intentará librarse de unas invisibles ataduras.  
**

 **-¿Reconoces a nuestra huésped Severus?, -preguntó Voldemort. -Snape levantó los ojos hacia el rostro por encima de él. Todos los Mortifagos miraban al cautivo ahora, como si se les hubiese dado permiso de mostrar curiosidad. Mientras se revolvía para quedar de frente a fuego, la mujer dijo en una rota y aterrada voz, -¡Severus!, ¡ayúdame!  
**

\- Sev , haz algo - dice Lily desesperada

\- Posiblemente no podría hacer nada aunque quisiese- Dijo entristecido Severus.

 **-Ah, si...-dijo Snape mientras la prisionera se volteaba de nuevo.**

 **-¿Y tu Draco?, -preguntó Voldemort, acariciando la nariz de la serpiente con la mano que no sostenía la varita. Draco asintió apenas. Ahora que la mujer estaba consciente, parecía incapaz de mirarla mas.  
**

\- Mi pobre Dragón , lo que debe estar sufriendo y ahí Voldemort disfrutando el sufrimiento de la pobre mujer - dice Narcissa sollozando , ante eso su novio la pega a él y le besa la mejilla abrazándola .

\- Claro, tú no asistían a sus clases. Para los que no lo sepáis, os comunico que está noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-¿la chica rubia de primer año de nuestra casa ?-pregunta Remsu conmocionado

\- ¿ Yo?- Dijo anonadada una niña que se encontraba al final de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Por algún motivo Severus se giro y miro a la hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules y sin que pueda explicarlo se sonroja . La chica al notar que la observaban, giro su rostro y al mirar dentro de esos ojos obsidianas también se sonrojo, sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Lily observo esa escena sonrió ampliamente.

 **Se oyeron murmullos de comprensión. Una mujer encorvada y corpulenta, de dientes puntiagudos, soltó una risa socarrón a y comentó: - Sí, la profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de los magos y las brujas todo sobre los muggles, y les explicaba que estos no son tan diferentes de nosotros ...  
**

\- Es que somos iguales -dicen James y Severus serios

 **Un mortifago escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape. - Severus, por favor ... por favor...  
**

\- Guarro asqueroso - escupió Sirius enfadado

 **-Silencio, -dijo Voldemort, con otro movimiento de la varita de Malfoy y Charity se quedó en silencio como con una mordaza. -No contenta con corromper y ensuciar las mentes de nuestros hijos magos, la semana pasada la Profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de Sangre Sucias en el Profeta. Los Magos, dijo, deben aceptar a esos ladrones de conocimiento y magia. La falta de Sangre Puros es, dice la profesora Burbage, una circunstancia mas deseable... nos quiere todo amistad con Muggles... o, sin duda hombres lobo...  
**

\- Así el mundo sería mucho mejor -comenta Hermione segura - El mundo mágico es de todos no solo de magos y no hay que generalizar

\- Totalmente de acuerdo Hermione- Dijeron muchos de los presentes.

 **Nadie rió esta vez. No había equivocación en el enojo y descontento en la voz de Voldemort. Por tercera vez, Charity intento ver a Snape. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos a su cabello. Snape la miró, impasible mientras ella intentaba lentamente verlo otra vez.  
**

\- No puede ser, seguro que me va a matar- Se desespero la pequeña, estaba muy asustada.

Algo le movió a Severus a levantarse y tomar de la mano a la chica y llevarla a su lado - ¿ Te importa que se siente con nosotros , Lily ?

\- No, para nada Sev- Dijo su amiga amable- Siéntate aquí con nosotros- Se dirigió a ella dulcemente.

\- Gracias Sev

A Hermione le costó leer lo siguiente :

 **-¡Avada Kedavra!**

\- De nada- Le sonrió, volteando la cara hacia otro lado para que no viese que se había sonrojado.

-No no , no - gritaron en voz alta muchos amigos de Charirty -

\- Lo sabía, sabía que me mataría, había sido muy osado por mi parte escribir eso , conforme estaban los tiempos, por lo que habéis leído.

La chica empezó a sollozar, temblando por lo que le iba a suceder en el futuro.

\- No te preocupes, todo se solucionará- Le susurro Severus en el oído, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Por instinto Sev en instinto de protección la pega más a él y hace que se quede apoyada en su pecho - No dejaré que te maten , creo que mi yo futuro de haber podido te habría salvado

\- Estoy seguro de que sí- Le secundaron Remus y James, asintiendo a su ahora amigo.

 **El brillo de luz verde ilumino cada rincón de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante choque sobre la mesa de abajo, la cual tembló y tronó. Varios de los Mortifagos se hicieron para atrás en sus sillas. Draco se cayó de la suya hacia el piso.  
**

\- Maldito psicópata - grita Narcissa furiosa - Hizo que mi hijo viera un asesinato en directo

\- Así de loco estaba, al parecer- Dijo el pequeño Tom afligido.

-fue horrible - admite Draco con pesar - Tuve pesadillas con eso durante un mes pero eso no es lo peor hay más

Harry le acarició el cabello y le beso la mejilla- No te sientas mal Tom, sabes que ese no eres tú.

 **-La cena, Nagini -dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y deslizó de sus hombros hasta la pulida madera.  
**

\- No me extraña compañero- Le sonrió Harry, entendiendole.

Ahora Severus se puso verde , Lily vio preocupada a su amigo .

\- No son unas imagenes muy bonitas de ver- Contesto Harry, recordando aquella visión.

\- ¿ Necesitas un cubo para vomitar , Severus ?-pregunta con amabilidad Dumbledore, este asiente.

\- Nagini mala, eso no se hace- Se oyó la vocecita de Tom, regañando a su serpiente.

\- ¿ Me ha comido ?-pregunta la niña asustada

La serpiente lo miraba confundida, sin saber lo que había hecho mal.

\- Lo sentimos- Dijeron todos los del futuro.

''Yo no hice nada , Tom . Lo que haga en el futuro se puede evitar , además recuerda que yo solo obedezco tus ordenes ''-sisea Nagini

-" Sí, tienes razón Nagini, el amo aquí soy yo"- Siseo agachando la cabeza mientras acariciaba a la serpiente- " yo tengo la culpa de todo".

Dumbledore conjuro un cubo para que Severus pudiera vomitar tranquilamente .

\- Tom, no vuelvas a decir eso, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te culpes por algo que no has hecho- Le regaño Harry con cariño, al verlo tan vulnerable y perdido.

\- ¿ Estás mejor Sev ?-pregunto Lily preocupada a su mejor amigo

\- Sí, gracias Lily- Le sonrió.

\- ¿ Tanto te afecto mi muerte , Severus ?-pregunta Charity

\- Por supuesto que me afecto, ¿ Cómo no me iba a afectar?- Dijo Severus aún alterado por lo sucedido.

-Eres un chico muy tierno -le da un beso en la mejilla

Severus se sorprende y se sonroja a partes iguales. Los Merodeadores le silban provocando que se sonrojen más .

\- Bueno alumnos, creo que ya es hora de cenar- Anuncio Dumbledore, dando dos palmadas para que la comida apareciese.

 **BUENO AQUÍ TENÉIS EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO OFICIAL DEL LIBRO SÉPTIMO .**

 **-¿ Quién queréis que sea la pareja de Bella?**

 **\- ¿ Os gusta Charity como futura pareja de Sev ?**


	4. Fiesta Merodeadora y Risas

\- Bueno alumnos, creo que ya es hora de cenar- Anuncio Dumbledore, dando dos palmadas para que la comida apareciese.

-Siii comida - chillan Ron y Sirius emocionados .

\- No tienen remedio- Rodaron los ojos los merodeadores y los del futuro.

El director solo soltó una risita al ver como ambos glotones se ponían cada uno tres platos de comida por su lado .

\- Ron, no se va ha escapar la comida- Le reprendio Hermione.

\- Pues según esa película muggle que me enseñaste el otro día sí- Le recordo Ron, mirando sus tres platos con devoción y preocupación por si algo se movía.

\- ¿ qué película ?- preguntan varios

-' La fiesta de las salchichas' no os recomiendo que la veáis porque a parte de que la comida se escapa, son bastante guarros la verdad, no hacen otra cosa nada más que dialogar sobre sexo y a parte son muy mal hablados, dicen insultos cada dos por tres- Hablo Hermione por Ron al ver que este último solo pensaba en engullir la comida.

\- Que cosas más asquerosa - comenta Lily frunciendo la nariz

\- Ni que lo digas, maldito el momento en que la vivos. De verdad, que no me esperaba que fuese a ser así- Aseguró Hermione avergonzada.

-No pienso verla nunca -dicen varios seguros

\- Me alegra oírlo- Suspiro Hermione agradecida.

Sirus devoraba como si no tuviera fondo su filete .

-Eh eh , a ver si te va a dar hipo -comenta Severus

\- No creo- Dijo con la boca llena y siguió a lo suyo.

\- Para ser un sangre pura no tiene muchos modales en la mesa - comenta Severus a James

\- Supongo, que por eso entre otras cosas su familia lo repudio- Se burló James- En serio, lo ha pasado muy mal por eso, por lo de ser repudiado por tener otros ideales- Dijo triste mirando a su amigo.

\- ¿ En serio ?-pregunta Snape mientras coge algo de sopa

\- Sí- Agachó la cabeza- Lo único que es muy orgulloso y cabezota como para dejarlo traslucir.

\- eso se nota , tiene más cabeza que Napoleón - ante esa expresión James lo mira extrañado

\- ¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó James confundido.

\- Que es muy terco y no hace caso a nadie por su terquedad - explica Remus

-Oh entiendo, pues sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo Severus, Sirius es así.- Afirmó James.

-Pero es su esencia - dice Peter comiendo un muslo de pollo

\- Eso no lo dudamos Colagusano- Sonrieron los merodeadores

-a pesar de eso es buena persona -dice Lily sonriendo

Tom se colocó una servilleta como si fuera un babero para evitar mancharse mientras cenaba sentado en las piernas de Harry .

Todos sonrieron ante la acción del pequeño y siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad.

\- ¿ Puedes contarnos algo de ti , Harry ? De tu infancia quiero decir - dice James

En ese momento Harry se descoloco ante las palabras de su padre, que le podría decir, toda su infancia fue horrible.

\- ¿ Yo te críe Harry ?-pregunta Sirius sonriendo - Después de todo es mi deber como padrino en caso de que algo les pasara a James y Lily

-No ...- Susurro pero sus padres y padrino lo lograron escuchar.

\- ¿ Cómo ?-pregunta el ojigris extrañado

-Yo... Es doloroso explicarlo- Respondió Harry triste.

\- Calma Sirius - intervino Remus al ver la cara que teniá su sobrino - En algún momento lo sabremos

El niño se giro al notar a Harry tan afligido, también había notado como se había tensado.

Harry miro al hombre lobo agradecido por lo que había dicho.

-Bueno ahora que todos hemos cenado , ¿ qué tal si nos vamos a dormir ?

\- Sí, creo que será lo mejor- Aseguró Harry al ver como Tom acercaba su manita hacia uno de sus ojitos y lo restregaba adormilado.

\- ¿ Otra vez dormiré con los pedorros ?-pregunta Severus asqueado ,sus compañeros de habitación eran dos sangre puras asquerosos que hacían concursos de pedos

\- Profesor, supongo que no pasa nada si alguno de esta época quiere dormir con nosotros en la sala de los menesteres, así podemos hacer hasta alguna fiesta- Dijo Ginny emocionada.

\- Dices pedorros - dice Sirius con cara de asco - ¿ Cómo los has aguantado tantos años ?

\- Con mucho paciencia y con tapones para nariz - Aseguró Severus frunciendo el ceño

\- Joder , bueno pues durmamos todos en la Sala y hagamos una fiesta Merodeadora - propone James

\- ¡ Bien!- Gritaron todos, pero sobre todo Ginny que era la promotora de la idea.

\- Siii amo las fiestas - chilla Bella como una niña en Navidad

\- Pues ya estamos tardando, vámonos ya- Se impaciento Ginny.

Harry cogió en brazos al pequeño Tom que nada más acabar de cenar se había quedado dormido.

Siguiendo a Harry se levantaron y se fueron detrás de él a la sala de los menesteres.

\- Creo que ahí será mejor - comenta Minerva - y todos estaremos más cómodos

\- ¿ Cómo es una fiesta Merodeadora ?-pregunta Lucius mientras va tomado de la mano de Narcissa

\- Mucho mejor seguidme, que este pequeño necesita dormir- Comento Harry besando la mejilla del menor.

-Una fiesta donde te diviertes a tope y casi no hay reglas - comenta Sirius con una sonrisa divertida

\- Como no- Rodó los ojos Hermione.- Se parecen demasiado a los gemelos Weasley- Se dirigió a los del futuro.

\- ¿ De quienes creen que aprendieron ?-le pregunta Ron susurrando a su novia

\- Este pequeño se ve muy tranquilo mientras duerme, es muy tierno- Dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry y acariciando la mejilla de Tom con cuidado para que no se despertase. - Parece mentira que en el futuro cambiase tanto,¿qué le pudo pasar?- Preguntó apenada.

\- Claro, esos diablillos- Se rio Hermione, pero esa alegría se evaporo al recordar que uno de los dos había muerto y ya no era lo mismo.

Finalmente llegaron a una pared sobre la que después de que pase un tiempo aparece una puerta .

Todos entraron sin rechistar y se dirigieron hacia el salón que estaba ubicado al entrar en la sala, sentándose cada uno en el sillón o sofá que quisieron.

Al fondo habiá una gran librería para los más lectores como Lily , Severus , Remus , Hermione , entre otros .

Harry junto con Ginny se dirigieron a una habitación continua que estaba llena de camas. Se acercaron a la primera que había nada más entrar. Harry con cuidado tumbó a Tom en la cama, de tal manera que no se despertase, pero fallo en el intento.

\- Harry,¿Te vas?- Preguntó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

''Shhh , tengo hambre ''-

\- " Parece que se nos ha olvidado alimentar a tu mascota Tom"- Siseo Harry limpiándole las lágrimas al menor.

''shh un ratón por favor ''-sisea Nagini saliendo del bolsillo de Tom de nuevo

Llamaron a uno de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts y le pidieron que les trajera un ratón.

\- Ahora mismo lo trae Tinky señor -y con eso el elfo desaparece

\- ¿ Por qué llorabas Tom?- Le pregunto Harry preocupado, Ginny miraba todo de pie junto a ellos, enternecida.

\- Porque no quiero que te vayas- Le aseguro, apretandose más a su pecho.

\- ¿ Por qué no quieres que me vaya? - Volvió ha preguntar Harry pacientemente, acariciando la mejilla del menor.

El elfo aparece con un rico ratón que deja delante de Nagini , hace una reverencia y con eso se va .

\- Porque las personas malas vienen a pegarme y torturarme cuando estoy solo y esta oscuro- Respondió el niño temblando acercándose más a Harry.

\- ¿ Te importa si yo no voy a la fiesta, Ginny ?pregunta Harry abrazando al niño - Tom me necesita

Al oírle decir eso Harry lo atrajo más así y lo acurrucado en su regazo, posando la cabeza del pequeño en su pecho, le dio un suave beso en la frente y le aseguro que no se iba a separar de él.

\- De acuerdo se lo diré a todos - dice Ginny dando un beso en los labios a su novio ,al ver eso Tom saca la lengua con cara de asco

Ella sonrió ante la reacción del pequeño.

\- Descansa pequeño, no te pasará nada- Le prometió dándole un beso al frente al pequeño para después irse con lo demás- Te quiero Harry- Dijo antes de irse.

\- Y yo a ti Ginny- Le respondió con cariño el ojiverde.

Cuando Ginny salió del cuarto , se encontró a los Merodeadores menos Remus haciendo bromas mientras que Hermione , Remus y Severus estaban leyendo .

\- Dejad la lectura, que se supone que esto es una fiesta- Grito frustrada.

-Oh cierto - dicen los lectores - Lo siento , es que vimos un libro bueno

\- Ya tendréis tiempo de leer, tranquilos- Les aseguro divertida.

\- Venga juguemos a reto o verdad - propone Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa - Un juego para valientes

\- ¿ Y Harry?- Preguntaron Lily, James y Hermione al no verlo por ningún lado, ni a él, ni a Tom.

-No vendrán ,-dice Ginny con voz tranquila - Harry está con él

\- Oh, vale- Dijeron no muy convencidos

\- A mi me lo vas a tener que explicar con mucho más detalle- Le susurro Hermione a su amiga.

\- lo haré Hermione , ahora que comience el juego

\- Venga que gire la botella -dice Sirius sentado en el suelo y gira una botella de cristal vacía.

La botella se paro en Ginny.

\- ¿ Qué eliges , verdad o reto ?

\- Verdad- Dijo segura de sí misma

\- ¿ Amas mucho a mi ahijado ?

\- Con todo mi corazón, él me complementa a la perfección. La verdad es que le quiero desde la primera vez que lo vi- Se sonrojo.

\- si desde que tenías diez años -dice Ron con tono burlón

\- Tú te callas, que está que te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Hermione ... Casi tuvo que aparecer un cerdo volando antes de que te dieses cuenta- Se burló su hermana.

\- jajajajja - se escucharon varios risas y Ron se sonrojó

\- Sigamos, me toca a mí girar la botella- Pego un brinco la pelirroja.

La botella empezó a girar hasta que se detuvo en traga saliva a ver que le pide la pelirroja de ojos marrones.

\- ¿ Verdad o reto?

\- Reto

\- Te reto a que te quites la camisa delante de todos los presentes y te levantes y realices una caminata alrededor de nosotros como si fuese una pasarela de moda- Sonrió divertida mirándolo con maldad.

-¿ que ? - se puso pálido

\- Lo que has oído, si quieres lo repito- Amplio aún más su sonrisa maliciosa.

Los del futuro notaron que Severus agachaba la mirada avergonzado y sabían por que era .

Ginny al ver como estaba Severus intento enmendarlo- Si quieres te hago una pregunta- Le ánimo.

\- De acuerdo , no es por verguenza es por otra cosa - se sonroja

\- Lo entendemos tranquilo- Dijeron los del futuro al unísono.

Lily miro con una mirada comprensiva a su amigo , sabía porque no quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Cuál es el recuerdo más feliz que tienes con tu familia en tu infancia? - Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Buenos solo con mi madre , de mi padre prefiero no hablar

\- Nos parece bien- Contesto Ginny.

-La primera vez que me leyó un libro de Pociones cuando tenía cuatro años , yo estaba en su regazo , me sentía tan querido y protegido

\- Oh que bonito- Comentaron las chicas a la vez- Debiste ser un niño muy mono y adorable.

\- de pequeño si - dice sonrojado

\- No nos extraña- Respondieron enternecida.

\- ya no será eso posible - agacha la cabeza triste

\- Todo puede cambiar, no desesperes- Le dijo su amiga apretandole la rodilla.

\- Gracias Lily , eres una gran amiga

\- De nada, te lo mereces.

\- Buenos siguiente - dice Severus girando la botella

La botella gira y gira hasta que se detiene en James .

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Harry se había tumbado en la cama y había puesto al pequeño a su lado, aunque la cabeza de Tom aún reposaba sobre su pecho. Le acariciaba el pelo con ternura y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

\- Harry,¿ me contarías un cuento para que pueda dormir?- Preguntó esperanzado.

\- Claro que sí pequeño, recuerda que ya no te pasará nada, estoy aquí a tú lado- Sonrió calmando al pequeño y comenzó a contarle un cuento, que le había escuchado leer a su tía por la noche a su primo.

\- ¿ Verdad o reto ?

\- Verdad

\- Dime James, ¿Crees que eres más diva que Lucius, si es así, nos demostrarías lo dramático que puedes ser?

\- Claro que puedo hacerlo

\- Oh no, no puede ser, quien ha osado arrugar y profanar mi maravillosa capa, como os atrevéis a sentaros encima de ella, como si fuese una manta cualquiera. Moriré antes de volvermela a colocar- Claudico antes de desmayarse.

\- jajajajajjajjaj -algunos hasta se tuvieron que agarrar el estómago por la risa

James se levanto y se limpio las motas inexistentes de polvo en su traje, para después empezar a inclinarse y saludar.

\- Gracias, gracias, señores, siguiente función a las doce- Guiño un ojo.

-Siguiente nene - gira la botella y esta se para en Remus

-¿ Verdad o reto?

\- Reto -

\- Te reto a que beses a Dora- Sonrió arrogante.

Ante eso el hombre lobo se sonroja -Que dices si aun es una niña para que la bese en la boca -

\- Lo sé, estaba bromeando, tendrías que haberte visto la cara- Se empezó a reír como un loco James.

\- parecías un tomate en una huerta con sol - añade Sirius secundando la risa de James

\- No tenéis remedio- Dijo frustrado y avergonzado Remus.

\- pero así nos quieres Remusin -dicen ambos con voz de niños inocentes y parpadean los ojitos

\- Debéis dar gracias a ello, sino no se que pasaría con vosotros- Se burló Remus.

\- ¿ Qué nos harías ? -pregutna Sirius con desafío y una sonrisa divertida

\- Ni te lo imaginas- Respondió serio y feroz.

\- Venga hazlo -le desafía James , entonces se arrepiente cuando Remus se acerca rápidamente y empieza a hacerles cosquillas sin parar

A la par que también le hacía cosquillas a Sirius- Eso para que aprendáis que no debéis meteros conmigo- Les aseguro sin parar de hacerles cosquillas.

\- ya jajajaj vale jajajaj - dice entre risas James - Me ha jajajaj quedado jajaj claro jajaj Lunático jajaja

\- A también jajaja Lunático jajaja por favor jajajaja para- Pidió Sirius casi sin respiración.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Remus dejo de hacerles cosquillas y giro la botella .Esta vez le tocó a Lily.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Humm reto- dice decidida la pelirroja ojiverde

\- Te reto a que le digas a James lo que más te gusta y lo que más odias y luego le des un beso apasionado delante de todos.

-¿ de quien , de James ? - pregunta Lily algo sonrojada

\- Sí, de James- Repitió Remus.

\- Ah pues bueno eh , hay pocas cosas que no me gustan de James , lo que odiaba era au arrogancia y egocentrismo por creerse mejor que los demás . Lo demás todo lo amo , es un gran hombre diveetido , valiente , leal , atleta , fuerte , guapo , sexy me vuelve loca cuando se remueve su cabello con la mano cuando está nervioso , amo todo tu ser James hasta tus defectos ahora que sé que con los que quieres lo haces jugando y estoy segura de que serás un gran padre y yo seré encantada tu esposa dentro de unos años . El hecho de que hayas madurado y vayas a dejar de humillar a mi hermano Severus dice mucho de ti , te amo James Charlus Potter - finaliza y le da un apasionado beso en los labios a James , a este mientras la besaba se le cae las gafas pero eso le daba igual por fin su pelirroja se había sincerado con él .

\- Awww, que bonito- Dijeron las chicas totalmente enamoradas.

James se vuelve a poner las gafas y de rodillas le dice a Lily : ¿ Quieres ser la novia de este dolor de cabeza guapo de los profesores , hermosa Lily Evans ?

\- No- Respondió seria.

James puso cara de horror y tristeza - Pero ¿ por qué no ? - entonces después vio que Lily se estaba riendo al ver la cara que había puesto al decirle que no .

\- Pues claro que sí tonto- Respondió Lily para volverle a besar.

\- Vaya menuda broma Lily -la alaba Sirius - si vieras que cara ha puesto Cornamenta

Cuando se separó, se sentó en el regazo de su ahora novio y giro la botella.

\- Gracias, yo también se hacer bromas- Les saco la lengua.

\- claro ,nos gastamos entre nosotros muchas - afirma Sev

\- ah lo que pasa es que eso dañaría vuestra imagen de estudiantes ejemplares si los profesores lo supieran - dice Sirius con una sonrisa divertida

\- Sí, será nuestro secreto- Se llevaron juntos el dedo a los labios mientras lo decían.

-De acuerdo trato entre bromistas-les guiña el ojo el ojigris

\- Así nos gusta.- Respondieron al unísono

Entonces vieron que la botella se había parado en Draco.

\- ¿Verdad o reto?

Dumbledore y Minera se habían ido a dormir hace mucho rato.

\- Verdad

\- ¿ De quien estas enamorado?- Preguntó curiosa Lily.

\- De una chica llamada Astoria Greengrass , es Slytherin como yo pero es muy diferente a mi , saco mi parte buena -se sincera Draco sonrojado

\- Sí, nuestras chicas sacan lo mejor de nosotros- Afirmaron Ron y James abrazando a sus novias.

-Bueno creo que yo ya me voy a dormir -dice Sirius bostezando y estirando los brazos - Ha sido muy divertido

\- Creo que mejor nos vamos todos a dormir- Respondió Hermione.

\- Venga hoy Severus dormirá con nosotros , ahora tiene amigos de verdad -dice James sonriendo - ¿ te parece bien Lily ?

-Me parece perfecto, mi hermano debe estar con nosotros-Sonrió cogiendo la mano de Severus.

Severus estaba tan feliz de por fin ser querido y aceptado que no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar de felicidad

\- Vaya dije algo malo ? Si no quieres no pasa ...

\- No, es solo que me siento feliz, al teneros a vosotros como mis amigos- Dijo alegre el pelinegro.

-pues ale vamos ya a dormir Severus - dice James poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Severus y junto con Lily que lo toma de la mano entran en una habitación

Todos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación. No pudieron hacer otra cosa nada más que enternecerse al ver la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos. Harry se había quedado durmiendo con la cabeza inclinada hacia la de Tom como si le hubiese dado un beso en la coronilla antes de quedarse dormido. Tom se aferraba a Harry quedando de esa manera ambos abrazados.

 **-¿ Cuál es vuestro personaje favorito de la saga de Harry Potter ? El mío es primero Severus , después Hermione , le sigue Harry , Remus , Sirius , etc . Casi todos menos Umbridge ,Rita Skeeter , Voldemort el adulto y Colagusano .**


	5. In Memoriam

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar , y de que Harry levantará al pequeño Tom junto a Nagini decidieron proseguir con el capítulo

"- Bien ahora que todos estamos llenos de deliciosa comida preparada por los elfos debemos proseguir con la lectura -dice Dumbledore sonriendo - ¿ Quién quiere ser el siguiente ? Antes de que alguien fuese a hablar, apareció una nota delante de Dumbledore.

'Querido monstruo de los caramelos de limóne' hizo una pausa

\- Sin duda el que hizo la nota tiene humor- Dijo Dumbledore riendo

'le traemos una pequeña sorpresa a Lily. Pedimos por favor que no agregas, SEVERUS, a la sorpresa y Lily compórtate. Por lo demás, esperamos que paséis una buena mañana.

"Aparece una luz que los cega a todos por un momento y luego se encuentran con una chica morena y con la cara alargada mirando todo con el ceño fruncido .

\- ¿ Dónde rayos estoy ? -pregunta la chica , luego mira hacia delante y reconoce una melena pelirroja al lado de una pelinegra - Lily ¿ eres tu ?

-¿Petunia?- Preguntó sorprendida la susodicha.

-¿Tuney ? -pregunta Severus igual de asombrado

\- Perfecto, ahora estoy rodeada de fenómenos, que desfachatez. Seguramente que estoy soñando. Sí,eso será - Empezó a divagar para luego pellizcarse en un brazo.

\- No es un sueño señorita Evans -dice Dumbledore

Pues entonces tengo un problema, porque tú me dijiste que nunca podría venir aquí, ¿a que se debe el cambio de opinión ?- Le pidió explicaciones extrañada.

"- Porque eres una muggle , pero de haberme pedido visitar Hogwarts con tu hermana te hubiera dejado - comenta el director Dumbledore sonriendo

\- Ya, claro, eso lo dice ahora, para hacerme sentir mejor- Le reprochó la muchacha.

\- no , lo digo en serio , te hubiera dejado .

\- Claro, claro, voy a hacer como que me lo creo

\- no es mentira Tuney - dice Severus

\- De acuerdo, os haré caso, ahora,¿¡ me podéis explicar que hago aquí !?- Exclamó histérica

-Ahora te lo contaré Petunia - responde Dumbledore con una sonrisa

"Petunia reticente, se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la mesa en la que se encontraba su hermana, para escuchar lo que tenían que al ver eso se apesadumbró ante el gesto de su hermana, aún no entendía el porqué la odiaba tanto.

\- Bienvenida a Hogwarts , eso lo primero . Luego si quieres en el descanso te enseñaré el colegio completo

\- Como prefieras- Dijo indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba completamente ilusionada.

\- ¿ Tuney , por qué odias tanto a Lily ?-pregunta Snape serio - Ella no te ha hecho nada .

"- Tú no lo entenderías, nadie de entiende Dijo agachando la cabeza, para luego serenarse y mirar a todos desafiantes.

\- Sientes envidia de Lily - confirmo Severus cuando vio que la chica lo miraba sorprendida - Desde que Lily es una bruja , ellos pasan de ti ¿ verdad ?

\- No...- Se puso nerviosa entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

"-No mientas Tuney , se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo , y no me estás mirando directamente a los ojos , eso es una señal de que mientes

\- De acuerdo, ¿vale?, tengo envidia de Lily, en cuanto supieron que ella era especial, para mis padres pase a un segundo plano, ya no les importaba, nadie me hacía caso...Todo era Lily ha hecho esto, Lily lo otro ¿¡Y yo qué!?- Exclamó exaltada y furiosa por recordar cuando intento enseñarle un dibujo que había hecho a sus padres como regalo y ellos la habían ignorado.

Lily escuchaba eso asombrada - Yo no sabía nada de eso , hermana

\- Seguro que sí lo sabías, solo te quieres hacer la inocente, como no podía ser de otra manera, la inocente y dulce Lily, que no ha roto un plato en su vida- Soltó con veneno y sarcasmo.

"-No en serio Tuney - dice su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos -Yo no sabía nada , yo nunca te considere inferior a mí , no por ser muggle eres menos que un mago .

"- Además, la tía Tuney en realidad no es un muggle corriente- Escucharon de repente decir a Harry con tono misterioso

La chica lo miro con sospecha - ¿ Quién eres tu ? Tienes los ojos de mi hermana

-Soy tu sobrino- Sonrió de medio lado tendiéndole la mano.

¿ Entonces que soy

\- La magia fluye por tus venas Petunia, solo que no libremente, esta bloqueada- Hizo una pausa- Eres una bruja, sentía algo raro en ti desde el primer momento en el que tuve conocimiento, pero no sabía que era, al fin y al cabo yo no sabía nada de la magia. Eres una bruja tía- Aseguró Harry con seriedad

-¿ Cómo puede es eso posible ?-pregunta Petunia asombrada

\- Porque tu magia fue tardía y en ese momento ya eras novia de Vernon Dudley, un día te vio hacer algo extraño, magia, como el odiaba todo lo que fuese anormal decidió contactar con alguien para " quitar" en este caso bloquear tu poder. Él no se podía permitir que su novia fuese más poderosa que el mismo - Recitó Harry como si fuese un cuento.

-¿ Mi Verni ?

\- Exacto, el mismo, podría haber dejado de ser tu novio en ese momento, pero para ese entonces ya estabas embarazada, así que decidió arrancar el problema de raíz. Tú no te acordabas de nada porque te obliviaron- Se disculpo Harry ante lo que le había ocurrido

Petunia se tapo la boca para evitar que se oyera su grito de asombro .Harry al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su tía, cogió a Tom en brazos y se fue hacia donde estaba ella, sentándose a su lado con Tom en su regazo. Puso su brazo sobre los hombros de su tía y la consoló acariciándole la espalda.

-Mi novio es idiota - grita enfadada con lágrimas en los ojos

"-No llores- Le dijo Tom acercando su manita y limpiándole las lágrimas- Yo le diré a Nagini que se coma a ese hombre malo- Le contesto seguro, mirando a Nagini con determinación

'hummm cerdo para cenar , rico ''-sisea Nagini divertida

-Tom, ya sabes que no es bueno que Nagini se coma a nadie, aunque sea un ser despreciable- Le reprendió Harry con cariño acariciándole el pelo, ' aunque no estaría mal'- pensó para sí mismo.

'Shh pensándolo mejor no quiero envenenarme ''-sisea Nagini divertida

"- Oh vale, pero entonces puedo pedirle que le inyecte un poquito de veneno- Suplico inocente, señalando la cantidad con sus deditos.

" Venga Nagini, tampoco será para tanto"- Le quito importancia Tom

"''shh humm vale lo haré sufrir un poco mordiéndole en la mano pero ya está ''-sisea Nagini/

Todos se rieron ante la respuesta de Tom después del reclamo de Harry. Petunia parecía más tranquila tras haber oído al niño hablar.

\- Si , nadie hace daño a los que quiero y se quedan libres de castigo -dice Tom voz seria y algo oscura .En ese momento si que pudieron apreciar un rastro del Voldemort al que conocían

¿ Entonces me perdonas , Tuney ?-pregunta Lily con una hermosa sonrisa

\- Estoy de acuerdo- Le beso la frente Harry sonriente, el niño se calmo y fue perceptible para todos.

¿ Quién eres tú, pequeño?- Preguntó, para luego asombrarse- No me digas que es tu hijo- Le reclamo a Harry incrédula./p

-No , no soy su hijo , soy huérfano - responde Tom con tristeza

\- Sí, creo que podría perdonarte- Respondió nerviosa mientras una sonrisa imperceptible se posaba esos labios - Oh pobrecito- Le acarició la mejilla con tristeza- Se nota que eres un niño muy bueno y adorable. Lo siento mucho, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros- Le sonrió con cariño.- Ya veo que Harry se comporta como un padre contigo.

-De acuerdo , entonces ahora siéntate al lado de tu hermana si quieres ,-dice Dumbledore sonriendo - ¿ Quién quiere ser el siguiente en leer el libro ?

Harry cogió de la mano a Petunia mientras con la otra cargaba a Tom y la llevo junto a su madre, sentándose juntos

-Yo lo leeré- Levanto la mano Severus.

-Muy bien , adelante hijo - le pasa el libro con un toque de varita y Snape lo coge

\- In Memorian - leyó en voz alta Severus - Curioso título

\- ¿ En memoria de quien ?-pregunta curiosa Lily

\- Ahora lo verás mamá.- Respondió con tristeza

 **Harry sangraba . Mientras se apretaba la mano derecha con la izquierda y maldecía por lo bajo-abrió la puerta de su dormitorio empujándola con el hombro. De inmediato se oyó un crujido de porcelana al romperse, ya que le había dado un puntapié a una taza de té que había en el piso, delante de la puerta.**

 **-Pero ¿qué...? Echó un vistazo alrededor: el rellano del número 4 de Privet Drive se hallaba desierto.**

-¿ Número 4 de Privet Drive?- Preguntaron Lily y Petunia a la vez, una extrañada y otra asombrada porque ahí es donde quería vivir en un futuro.

 **Seguramente, Dudley había dejado allí la taza, convencido de que estaba haciendo una broma**

-¿Dudley?- Petunia se puso pálida al escuchar el nombre que le quería poner a su hijo si fuese niño

 **"Manteniendo la mano que le sangraba en alto, Harry recogió los fragmentos de porcelana con la otra y los arrojó al cesto, ya rebosante, que había junto al lado de su dormitorio. Luego fue al baño a poner el dedo bajo el grifo. Era estúpido, absurdo y sumamente irritante que todavía faltaran cuatro días para que se le permitiera practicar**

\- Estaba muy frustrado- Increpó Harry.

\- Oh que emoción está a punto de cumplir 17 años - exclama James feliz

\- La mejor edad de todas -dijeron todos sonrientes

\- ¿ Por qué es tan importante tener 17 años ?-pregunta extrañada Petunia

\- Porque hasta los 17 el ministerio te tiene controlado y no te dejan practicar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Además de que sí la prácticas te rastrean. - Suspiro Harry recordando cuando utilizo el hechizo Patronum delante de su primo

"-Al menos que sea algo de vida o muerte , te permiten usar magia aunque seas menor -añade Remus

\- Sí, aunque al parecer siempre hay excepciones cuando te tienen en el punto de mira- Dijo lleno de ira Harry.

-¿ A qué te refieres , Harry ?-pregunta Sirius

\- A que convoque el hechizo Patronum en presencia de mi primo porque nos siguieron dos dementores y se creían que lo había realizado porque sí y sin ningún motivo aparente- Explotó Harry aún con la ira latente.

\- Pero si era algo de vida o muerte - dice Severus serio - Los dementores no son piadosos con nadie seas bueno o malo

\- Eso ocurrió cuando iba a entrar a mi quinto año- Añadió aún furioso.- Ellos no lo vieron así y decidieron juzgarme literalmente, me hicieron un juicio por ello.

\- ¡ ¿ Qué ? !- dijeron todos sorprendidos/p

\- Sí, no estaban muy contentos conmigo por decir cosas que eran verdad, pero que ellos no querían creer- Suspiro exasperado.

\- lo que hace a veces el miedo , te niegas a ver la realidad -suspira Lily

-Eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió- Expresó apesadumbrado, llevándose una mano a la frente, se sentía cansado

-mejor sigo leyendo , no quiero que te estreses Harry - anuncia su futuro profesor de Pociones

\- Gracias- Hizo un amago de sonrisa.

 **Pero tenía que admitir que no habría sabido qué hacer con aquel corte irregular en el dedo. Todavía no había aprendido a curar heridas y, pensándolo bien - sobre todo a la luz de sus planes inmediatos-, eso era una grave falla en su educación**

\- ¿Qué planes?- Preguntaron sus padres con reproche. Su hijo no les dijo nada.

 **Se dijo que debía pedirle a Hermione que le enseñara y a continuación, con un gran puñado de papel higiénico, limpió el té derramado antes de volver a su dormitorio y cerrar de un golpe .**

 **Había pasado la mañana vaciando por completo su baúl del colegio por primera vez desde que lo había llenado seis años atrás. Al principio de cada año escolar se limitaba a sacar de él las tres cuartas partes de su contenido y sustituirla o ponerlas al día, pero dejaba una capa de residuos en el fondo: plumas viejas, ojos de escarabajo disecados, calcetines desparejados...**

\- Harry tienes que ser más ordenado - le reprende su madre

\- Harry no se caracteriza por ser muy ordenado- Dijeron sus amigos riendo, mientras el pelinegro se sonrojaba

-igual a Cornamenta -dice Remus negando con la cabeza divertido

\- Que le vamos a hacer, algo que tenía que heredar de él a parte de mi nido de pájaros- Se burló Harry.

\- Y no olvidar tus problemas con lo de seguir la reglas- y tu ceguera Potter - añade Draco con burla

 **Unos minutos antes, al meter la mano en esa capa de residuos, había sentido un agudo dolor en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y, al retirarla, vio la sangre. Esta vez tuvo mas cuidado. Volvió a arrodillarse junto al baúl, buscó a tientas en el fondo y, tras sacar una vieja insignia donde se leía alternativamente RAB**

"-¿R.A.B? ¿ Esas no son las iniciales de mi hermano pequeño?- Se sorprendió Sirius.

\- ¿ Y ese guardapelo no será el de mi casa ? -pregunta Severus dejando de leer un momento - El de Salazar Slytherin

\- Demasiada percepción hay por aquí- Se asombro Hermione.

\- La respuesta la sabréis leyendo el libro - responde Ron

\- Sigue Severus- Decidieron Remus y Sirius al oír eso.

 **Lo reconoció de inmediato: era un trozo de unos cinco centímetros del espejo encantado que le había regalado Sirius, su difunto padrino**

-Espera que , que - dice James con la boca abierta - No puede ser

\- Sí, lo es ... - Se derrumbó Harry- Otro de los peores momentos de mi vida y el que más me marco- Dijo mirando a su padrino a los ojos, su mirada era de pura tristeza, dolor y melancolía.

\- ¿ viste como moría ? - pregunto Sirius sorprendido

 **\- Sí...- Susurro sin poder pronunciar el monosí temblando y a punto de sollozar.**

Remus y James estaban temblando y solllozando también , les costaba creer que su gran amigo Sirius fuera a morir .

"Sus amigos le miraron preocupados, sabían que Harry no llevaba nunca bien la muerte de Sirius, una de las situaciones más difíciles que podría haber salido, le afecto demasiado y no había conseguido perdonarselo.

Severus vio como Lily se derrumbo al enterarse de la muerte de Sirius , por mucho que antes lo detestara por su arrogancia en el fondo solo era un niño que había sufrido y sus arrogancia era una manera de protegerse .

-¿ Por qué siempre mueren lo que no se lo merecen?- Preguntó Harry totalmente derrotado- Fue mi culpa, como siempre- Se reprendio, estirándose de los pelos.

\- Harry - dice la voz de su padrino serio - Todos tarde o temprano tenemos que morir y seguro que morí luchando para que tú pudieras vivir , no soportaría perder lo único que me queda del recuerdo de James y Lily

\- Otra vez no, ves todos moris por mí, siempre igual. Es mi culpa,¿por qué no lo podéis ver?- Les reclamo desesperado, aún temblando

-porque a veces los sacrificios son necesarios , unos mueren para que otros puedan vivir en un mundo mejor -dice Remus

Pues no lo acepto- Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado otro negandolo- Estoy harto de tanta muerte y que todas tengan relación conmigo.

Al ver a su hijo tan destrozado James y Lily no dudaron en acercarse a abrazarlo y darle todo su apoyo y cariño

"- Sirve de nada, no sirvo para nada más que hacer sufrir a la gente o matarla. Soy un desperdicio.

\- Tu no mataste a nadie , Harry - le reprende Hermione/p

\- No hizo falta, ya lo hacía mi sola presencia- Sollozaba sin parar entre los brazos de sus padres y de Tom que se había unido a ellos.

-No digas tonterías , Harry

\- Es la verdad- Hipo, temblaba y sollozaba sin control.

\- No tienes la culpa de que ese sin nariz te eligiera como su caída por así decirlo -dice Sirius serio

\- Pero tengo la culpa de lo sucesivo y eso no me lo perdono- Le explico mirando a los ojos de su padrino, se decepcionaba a sí mismo.

¿ A que te refieres ?

\- Pues a que siempre hay una muerte, nunca hay descanso, siempre es en mi nombre o por mi culpa o porque simplemente se encontraba junto a mí en el momento propicio, cuando no debía estar allí. Todas esas veces debí haber muerto yo y no ellos- Aseguró aún llorando- Siempre tengo que llevar dentro de mí esta carga, que no para de acumularse cada vez más, siento que en algún momento voy a explotar. Me siento... vacío sin vida. No merezco nada ni a nadie porque se que ellos también estarán condenados

"-mi pobre bebe -dice Lily abrazando muy fuerte a Harry

\- El nombre de Harry Potter siempre traerá consigo una maldición- Claudico hecho polvo, estaba cansado de todo, de guardar todo lo que sentía, de existir, de respirar, de que una y otra vez se sucedieran aquellas imágenes. Se culpaba porque de verdad era todo debido a él o al menos así lo veía.

"-Harry recuerda que vamos a cambiarlo - dice Ginny con una sonrisa - Nadie de los que queremos morirán

"-¿Vamos a cambiarlo?- Preguntó esperanzado, estaba tan perdido en sus emociones que era como si no supiese donde estaba, como si se hubiese despertado un terrible sueño y hubiese visto la luz.

-Lo haremos -dicen sus amigos seguros/

Al ver que el hijo de Lily estaba más tranquilo además de su futuro sobrino , Severus decidió seguir leyendo .

 **Lo puso aparte y siguió tanteando con precaución el baúl en busca de la parte restante, pero del último no quedaba mas que un poco de vidrio pulverizado que, como brillante arenilla, se había adherido a la capa mas profunda de residuos.**

 **Se incorporó y examinó el trozo de bordes irregulares con que se había cortado, pero lo único que vio reflejado fue su propio ojo, de un verde vivo.**

\- Los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Lily - comenta James con una gran sonrisa mirando a su novia

\- Sí papá- Replicó Harry más animado, el pequeño Tom aún seguía sujeto a su cuello y le susurraba palabras de ánimo y apoyo en el oído.

-Oh Cornamenta pero mira que eres cursi -dice con burla Sirius

\- Padrino, ¿me podrías dar un abrazo?- Preguntó Harry en voz baja y suplicante, añoraba el calor paternal que le transmitía Sirius antes de su muerte

-Cierra la boca Canuto , veamos como eres tu cuando tengas novia - le devuelve James serio

-Claro cachorro - sin dudarlo abrazó a su querido ahijado Harry James Potter Evans - te quiero mucho , eres un buen hombre , eos no lo dudes .

"Harry disfruto aquel abrazo, su padrino seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, salvo que ahora tenía esa vitalidad y alegría que le habían arrebatado- Gracias- Susurro- Lo necesitaba.

-De nada , siempre te apoyaré

 **Dejó el fragmento encima de El Profeta de esa mañana (todavía por leer), que estaba sobre la cama, y, para detener el repentino torrente de amargos recuerdos y punzadas de remordimiento y nostalgia originados por el hallazgo del espejo roto arremetió contra el resto de los cachivaches que quedaban en el baúl. Tardó otra hora en vaciarlo por completo, tirar las bártulos inservibles y separar los demás en dos montones, según fuera a necesitarlos o no. Acumuló en un rincón la túnica, el caldero, las hojas de pergamino, las plumas y la mayoría de los libros de texto, porque no tenía intención de llevárselos. del colegio y la de Quidditch**

\- ¿ Entonces no vas a volver al colegio ? -pregunta Lily preocupada

\- Sigue leyendo Severus, se explica más adelante- Respondió Hermione por el pelinegro.

 **Entonces, se preguntó qué harían sus tíos con ellos; seguramente quemarlos a altas horas de la noche, como si fueran la prueba de un espantoso .**

 **En cambio, metió en una mochila vieja la ropa de muggle, la capa invisible, el equipo para preparar pociones, algunos libros, el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid un atado de cartas y su varita mágica. En un bolsillo delantero de la mochila guardó el Mapa del Merodeador**

\- ¿ Tienes mi capa ? -pregunta James feliz

-¿ Por qué ese mapa lleva el nombre de nuestro grupo?- Advirtió Remus pensativo.

\- Sí, Albus me la dio en mi primer año- Dijo Harry orgulloso- Me ha salvado de más de un problema.

-porque los creadores sois vosotros - responde Ron con orgullo/p

\- ¿Nosotros?- Se sorprendieron- ¿Para que sirve?¿ Qué hace?- Preguntaron ilusionados.

"- muestra todo Hogwarts con todos sus habitantes sin excepción

\- Seguro que fue cosa de Remus- Respondió de inmediato James, mirando admirado a su amigo.

-y no se salva nada , ni animagos , ni hechizo de invisibilidad ni Poción Multijugos - añade Hermione

\- En realidad fue una mezcla de ideas de todos vosotros, aunque Remus encontró el hechizo para llevar el proyecto a cabo- Les explico animado Ron.

\- como no , nuestro Lunático es el mejor -dice Sirius sonriendo

\- ¿ Tiene esa cosa aquí , señor Potter ?-pregunta de pronto la voz de la profesora McGonagall

\- No, claro que no- Respondió rápidamente Harry, mientras les guiñaba un ojo y sonreía de lado a los merodeadores, que también sonrieron perversamente.

-Oh entonces no hay problemas - dice Minerva , Severus vio ese intercambio de miradas entre Harry y los Merodeadores , este les dio un guiño disimulado de ojo como diciendo que guardará su secreto.

Los otros sonrieron con malicia e intercambiaron miradas para incluir a Severus en su equipo, nunca vienen mal más ideas.

 **y el guardapelo con la nota firmada por "R.A.B". Al guardapelo le había concedido ese lugar de honor no porque fuera valioso**

\- no valía de nada, al menos a efectos prácticos -, sino por lo que le había costado

 **"Encima del escritorio, junto a Hedwig (su lechuza blanca como la nieve), aún quedaba una gran pila de periódicos: uno por cada día pasado en Privet Drive ese verano**

\- ¿Por qué en ningún momento has mencionado a tus padres?- Preguntó confundida Petunia.

\- Porque - traga saliva - Están muertos

\- No, no puede ser, mi hermana no puede estar muerta- Repetía una y otra vez Petunia totalmente desubicada

\- en algún momento se explicará como paso -dice Hermione y con la mirada pidió a Severus que siguiera

 **Al cabo de un rato se puso de pie, se estiró y se acercó al escritorio. Hedwig no se movió mientras él se ocupaba de hojear los periódicos antes de tirarlos al montón de basura uno tras otro; la lechuza dormía o fingía hacerlo, ya que estaba enojada con Harry por el poco tiempo que le permitía salir de la jaula**

\- Hedwig- Susurro Harry triste

\- ¿ Es tu mascota ?-pregunta Remus . Harry asiente con la cabeza no diciéndole que murió ./p

 **medida que llegaba al final de los periódicos, fue pasándolos mas despacio, intentando recuperar uno que había llegado poco después de que él regresara a Privet Drive a principios del verano; recordaba que la primera plana de ese ejemplar incluía un breve comentario sobre la dimisión de Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles**

\- ¿Mi dimisión?- Cuestionó desconcertado- Claro, supongo que ahí fue cuando me capturaron, pero también tuvo que deverse a algo yo no dejo las cosas así como así. Aunque bueno pensándolo bien, que te amenacen para luego secuestrarte es una buena razón.- Secundo miserable.

\- Tranquila, te he prometido que no te iba a pasar nada y así será. No lo permitiré- Declaró serio, abrazando a la niña con ternura, cariño y amor, sí, porque en poco tiempo se había encariñado de la dulce niña y había percibido que sentía algo por ella porque cuando estaba a su lado se olvidaba de todo y se sentía bien.

\- Eso, que ya le dicho a Nagini que no te coma, que estuvo muy mal- Aseveró el pequeño Tom con el ceño fruncido y sus bracitos cruzados en el pecho.

¿ Pero solo viene una línea de eso ?-pregunta Remu

\- Lo sé... pero soy muy pesimista...- Respondió la chica

\- los del Profeta no les importa demasiado las personas -dice Dumbledore con pesar

 **Por fin, lo encontró. Buscó la página 10, se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y releyó el artículo que buscaba. "REMEMBRANZA DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

"Minerva escuchó eso sorprendida - No Albus tu no , por favor

\- Muchos han caído a lo largo de estos años- Dijeron los del futuro alicaídos.

 **Elphias Dodge -"Conocí a Albus Dumbledore a los once años**

-Eh esto es largo os importa si me lo salto ? -pregunta Severus

\- Por mí vale - afirma Dumbledore

 **Harry terminó de leer, pero siguió contemplando la fotografía que acompañaba la nota necrológica: Dumbledore exhibía su habitual y bondadosa sonrisa, y como miraba el objetivo por encima de sus anteojos con forma de medialuna, al muchacho le dio la sensación, incluso en el papel de prensa, de que lo traspasaba con rayos X. Y la tristeza se le mezcló con un sentimiento de humillación**

\- ¿ Por qué sientes eso , Harry ?-pregunta el anciano director

"- Porque no me dejaste salvarte, solo me dejaste ahí, parado, sin poder hacer nada viendo como te lanzaban un Avada Kedavra. Me hechizaste para que no me pudiese mover y tenía la capa de invisibilidad encima para que no me viesen. Estaba prácticamente atado de pies y manos- Le escupió humillado y triste porque es verdad, es lo que sentía cada vez que recordaba aquello.

 **Siempre había creído que conocía muy bien a Dumbledore, pero tras leer esa nota necrológica se vio obligado a reconocer que apenas sabía nada de él. Jamas había imaginado ni su infancia ni su juventud; era como si siempre hubiera sido como él lo conoció: un venerable anciano de cabello plateado. La idea de un Dumbledore adolescente se le antojaba rara; era como tratar de pensar en una Hermione estúpida o en un escreguto de cola explosiva**

"- Gracias Harry- Le dijo con sarcasmo Hermione a su amigo.

 **Nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle acerca de su pasado (sin duda habría resultado extraño, incluso impertinente, pues al fin y al cabo todos sabían que había participado en aquel legendario duelo con Grindelwald), ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirles detalles de ése ni de ningún otro de sus famosos**

\- ¿ Y por qué no Harry?- Miro Dumbledore a Harry tras sus gafas de media luna.

-No sé , pensaba en otras cosas - se encoge de hombros el ojiverde

\- Harry siempre tenía mucho en lo que pensar- Dijeron los integrantes restantes del trío de oro.

 **No, siempre habían hablado de Harry, del pasado de Harry, del futuro de Harry, de los planes de Harry.**

\- ¿Y se puede saber el por qué?- Preguntaron los padres del mencionado a Dumbledore con recelo.

\- No lo sé - responde con sinceridad Dumbledore - Esto aún no ha pasado

 **y y ahora éste tenía la impresión, pese a lo peligroso e incierto que era su futuro de que había desperdiciado oportunidades irrepetibles al no preguntarle mas cosas sobre su vida, aunque la única pregunta personal que le había formulado era también la única que sospechaba que el director del colegio no había contestado**

 **¿Qué es lo que ve cuando se mira en el espejo?" "¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesas medias de lana"br style="box-sizing: border-box;"**

\- Director, sabe a que espejo me refiero ¿ verdad?- Preguntó inesperadamente Harry.

\- Sí - responde el director algo intranquilo -Solo puede ser el espejo de Oesed

\- ¿ Me dirá la verdad esta vez?- Interpelo inocente. Dumbledore no dijo nada , lo que molesto más a Harry

\- Miré profesor, usted me ha estado manipulando durante todo este tiempo, era como su marioneta personal, para llegar a su objetivo de "un bien mayor", pero estoy harto de que mienta y solo hablemos de mí. Harry que te sucede, Harry te encuentras, Harry que te preocupa, Harry tienes que hacer esto, Harry tienes que hacer lo otro... Yo confiaba en usted y así me lo paga.- Manifestó colérico.

Dumbledore lo escuchó todo en estado de shock

\- Harry esta cansado de seguir indicaciones- Concluyó agotado.

James , SIrius , Remus y Severus escucharon todo eso y miraron con muy mala cara al director

-¿¡ Qué has hecho qué con mi hijo!?- Cuestionó acalorada Lily.

"-Es mi yo del futuro ,yo no hice nada -dice Dumbledore un poco asustado levantando las manos en son de paz al ver como lo miran Lily , Severus y los Merodeadores.

\- Me da absolutamente igual, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, nadie se mete con mi hijo y vive para contarlo- Grito enojada.

\- Pero señorita Evans yo -pero Lily lo corta

\- Yo, nada, no hay excusa que valga. Por dios, es solo un niño.- Le reclamo disgustada

\- Tendría mis motivos para hacerlo en el futuro - intenta explicarse el director

\- Tus motivos... ,¿¡ tus motivos has dicho !? Ahora sí que lo mató- Se levanto con intención de ir hacia donde Dumbledore se encontraba./p

"- Oh oh la pelirroja está furiosa -exclama Sirius asustado

\- No sólo está furiosa la pelirroja, Canuto, yo también lo estoy y mucho y Severus tampoco parece que se encuentre en el mundo de los arcoiris- Acotó James aún cabreado al ver la cólera que emanaba de su mirada obsidiana.

-Como no voy a estarlo es un niño por amor a Merlín y Salazar y lo ha empleado como si fuera una especie de una maldita pieza de ajedrez en un tablero -expresa furioso Severus

\- Así es- Lamento Harry.

Lily cada vez se acercaba más a Dumbledore y parecía que iba a echar fuego por los ojos.

\- Por el amor de Dios Albus vieja chota parece que tanto dulce te hizo perder algo la cabeza - expresa MInerva algo decepcionada

\- Lily, no le hagas nada, no vale la pena. Al fin y al cabo aún no sabe lo que va a pasar o más le vale que no lo sepa.- Intento detener James a su novia, dirigiéndole una mirada de puro rencor a Dumbledore.

-Comprendo que me odiéis -dice algo deprimido Dumbledore - Mi yo del futuro parece que es peor que yo , un monstruo

\- Tienes razón James- Se relajo un poco Lily- En cuanto a ti- Señaló a Dumbledore furiosa- Te estaré vigilando- Le fulminó con la mirada.

Bueno tanto como un monstruo es exagerar Albus -dice MInerva con tono triste al escuchar que su mejor amigo se consideraba así

"- No, no digas eso Dumbledore, nunca te he considerado un monstruo por lo que hiciste- Le aclaro Harry apenado porque pensase eso de si mismo.

 **Harry permaneció pensativo unos minutos; luego recortó la nota necrológica de El Profeta, la dobló con cuidado y la guardó dentro del primer volumen de Magia defensiva práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las artes oscuras. Entonces, tiró el resto del periódico al montón de basura y contempló la habitación: estaba mucho mas ordenada. Lo único que seguía fuera de lugar era el periódico de ese día, sobre la cama y con el fragmento de espejo roto**

 **Harry cruzó el dormitorio, tomó El Profeta, dejando que el fragmento de espejo resbalara y cayera a la cama, y lo abrió.** **Se dejó caer con frustración en la cama, haciendo saltar el trozo de espejo; lo tomó y lo hizo girar entre los dedos, al tiempo que pensaba en Dumbledore y en los embustes con que Rita Skeeter lo estaba difamando**

\- Asquerosa cucaracha -gruñe Hermione -La detesto

\- Que se le va a hacer, esa mujer no cambia- Se encogió de hombros Harry.

-Espera me salte esto sin querer ,-dice Severus retrocediendo un poco y lee rápido una de las noticias - ¿ Qué es eso del Torneo de los Tres Magos ?

\- Pues... es algo muy gracioso- Rió nervioso Harry

-Es una competición en la que se enfrentan tres grandes escuelas - explica James - Durmstrang de Bulgaria , Beauxbattons de Francia y la nuestra como no podía ser de otra manera , se selecciona a un campeón de cada una de ellas con algo llamado el Cáliz de Fuego o eso me dijo mi padre .

 _ **Nota de las autoras : estamos hartas de que algunos autores pongan a James como si fuera un inculto idiota , no porque no sea tan lector como Lily significa que no sepa nada . James tiene su gustos y le gusta mucho este tipo de cosas por eso sabe de esto , con esto les dejamos seguir con el capítulo**_

\- ¿ Fuiste campeón de Hogwarts , Harry ? -pregunta Remus serio - ¿No sabías que esa competición era muy peligrosa ?

"- Yo... no tuve elección- Bajo los hombros- en realidad fui el cuarto elegido, así que con eso os digo todo.

-¿ Alguien maldijo el Caliz ? - exclamo Sirius apretando los puños -Pero para eso hace Magia muy Poderosa

\- Además de que se suponía que yo no tenía que participar por no tener la edad adecuada... Sí, así es padrino.

\- O sea que solo podían participar los que eran mayores de edad o tenían 17 años - concluye Remus/

\- Correcto. En mi caso estaba amañado.

Ron agacha la cabeza al recordar como al principio el no creyó a Harry cuando le dijo que él no echo su nombre en el Cáliz por sus malditos celos y envidia , eso había hecho que durante un tiempo no se hablarán . Hermione lo abraza para que Ron sepa que ya está olvidado eso y él se lo agradece mirándola con sus hermosos ojos azules con una sonrisa que ella corresponde

-Prácticamente era un trampa, para variar, toda mi vida ha sido una completa locura ... - Susurro lo último.

¿ Cuáles fueron las pruebas ?-pregunta Dumbledore curioso

\- En la primera me tuve que enfrentar a un Dragón. En la segunda me tuve que sumergir en el lago negro y salvar a la persona que cada campeón más apreciaba, teníamos que aguantar una hora debajo del agua. La tercera prueba era un laberinto encantado, en esta última teníamos que encontrar la copa para ganar- Recitó Harry.

-Pero esa copa era algo mas que una simple copa ¿ verdad ?-pregunto Severus

\- En efecto, era un traslador que llevo hasta el cementerio de la familia de Voldemort, donde me tuve que volver a enfrentar con un renacido Señor oscuro y perdí a un gran compañero y amigo- Murmuró la última parte afectado por su muerte.

 **De pronto percibió un intenso destello azul. Se quedó paralizado, y el dedo que se había cortado se le deslizó otra vez por el borde irregular del espejo. Eran imaginaciones suyas, no había otra explicación. Miro hacia atrás, pero la pared lucía aquel asqueroso tono durazno elegido por tía Petunia: allí no había nada de color azul que pudiera haberse reflejado en el espejo. Volvió a mirarse en éste y no vio mas que su ojo, de un verde vivo, devolviéndole la mirada. Se lo había imaginado, era evidente; se lo había imaginado porque estaba pensando en el difunto director del colegio. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore jamas volverían a clavarse en los suyos.**

\- Puedes seguir leyendo Severus- Le alentó Draco.

-No puedo , aquí se acaba - al instante Sirius coge el libro

 **-¿ Cuál es vuestro Merodeador favorito ? En mi caso me gustan todos menos Colagusano pero mi favorito es Lunático seguida de Canuto y James.**


	6. Capítulo 3 : La despedida de los Dursley

\- Es que simplemente no puedo creer que te tuvieses que enfrentar tu solo a todo eso- Le miro su futuro profesor de pociones pensativo y apenado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar el joven.

-Vaya Canuto con un libro , sorprendente -exclama Remus con burla

\- Sí, ni que fuese un artículo de broma- Bromeó James.

\- Calla es la historia de mi ahijado esto no es cosa de risa - expreso con una seriedad poco vista Sirius - Ahora empiezo este se llama : La despedida de los Dursley

 **El sonido de la puerta principal hizo eco al golpear, y el ruido subió por las escaleras, una voz gritó: "¡ HEY ! ¡TU! " Como hace 16 años que lo llamaban así Harry no tuvo duda que su tío lo requería , sin embargo , no respondió de inmediato .**

\- Llamaban a mi niño ¡Hey! ¡Tú!- Exclamó incrédula Lily. Los del futuro asienten con pena.

 **Seguía mirando el fragmento de espejo en el que , por un segundo, le pareció ver los ojos de Dumbledore. No fue hasta que su tío gritó , " MUCHACHO ! " que Harry lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio , haciendo una pausa para añadir el trozo de espejo roto de la mochila llena de cosas que pensaba llevarse**

\- Tiene nombre sabes - exclama Ginny seria

\- Déjalo, estoy acostumbrado.

-Se acabo - dice James enfadado y saca un pergamino de quien sabe donde y una pluma .

\- ¿ Qué haces , James ? ¿ Para que es eso ?-pregunta Lily

\- Nada cariño, solo bromas para hacerle a ese desgraciado- Sonrió malicioso.

-Oh entonces adelante - dice Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿ Me puedo unir ?

\- Por supuesto- Le paso la hoja mientras se flotaba las manos- Esto va a llegar lejos, serán las mejores bromas.

Sin que se lo espere Severus apunta una cosa en el pergámino con una sonrisa maliciosa como no podiá ser de otra manera era algo relacionado con Pociones .

\- Nada que una buena Poción para que le pique su gordo trasero durante una semana al menos que le de el antídoto pero como no se lo pienso dar pues eso .

A continuación, fue el turno de Sirius quien no se lo pensó dos veces antes de coger la hoja que le pasaba el después de escribir cinco cosas volvió a coger el libro y seguir con la lectura .

 **Te has tomado tu tiempo! " rugió Vernon Dursley cuando Harry apareció en lo alto de la escalera. "Ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo! "**

 **Harry bajo, con sus manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Cuando entro en el salón encontró los tres Dursleys. Estaban vestidos para el viaje; Tío Vernon con una vieja chaqueta rasgada y Dudley, el ancho, rubio, musculoso primo de Harry en su chaqueta de cuero**

 **"¿Sí? -preguntó Harry**

 **"¡Siéntate! " , dijo tío Vernon. Harry arqueó las cejas. "Por favor ! ", agregó el tío Vernon , haciendo una mueca , como si la palabra le quemara la garganta.**

-Para ser un muggle no tiene muchos modales - exclama Lucius

\- Ninguno, pero es mejor que me llame todo eso antes que fenómeno- Aseguró Harry.

Ante la mención de ese nombre , Severus aprieta los puños , su mejor amiga se dio cuenta de eso .

\- Puedes seguir Sirius- Le dijo Ron.

Harry se dio cuenta del gesto de Severus pero no dijo nada .

 **Harry sabía lo que venía a continuación. Su tío empezó a pasearse arriba y abajo, Tía Petunia y Dudley seguían sus movimientos con expresiones ansiosas . Por último , con el rostro morado debido a la concentración, tío Vernon se detuvo delante de Harry y habló.**

 **"He cambiado de idea ", dijo.**

 **"Qué sorpresa , " dijo Harry .**

 **"No permitas que te hable en ese tono -empezó Tía Petunia con voz chillona , pero Vernon Dursley la callo con un ademan**

 **"Todo esto es un cuento chino ", dijo el tío Vernon , fulminando al muchacho con sus ojos de cerdo . "He decidido que no me creo una sola palabra. Nos quedamos aquí, no vamos a ninguna parte.**

\- Claro, ¿Cómo me iba a hacer caso? Iba en contra de su lógica normal, al fin y al cabo yo en esa casa era el anormal- Resoplo.

 **Harry miró a su tío y sintió una mezcla de exasperación y diversión. Vernon Dursley había ido cambiando de opinión cada veinticuatro horas en las últimas cuatro semanas , había empacado y desempacado el coche cada vez que cambio de idea. El momento favorito de Harry había sido cuando tío Vernon , sin saber que Dudley había añadido sus pesas a su maleta desde la última vez que había descargaron el coche, había tratado de ponerla de nuevo en el maletero y se le cayó de golpe; tío Vernon había soltado una buena retahíla de gritos e improperios.**

\- Eso le pasa por idiota- Refuto Sirius, rodando los ojos.

 **"Según tu ", dijo Vernon Dursley ahora, reanudando su ir y venir por la sala de estar , "nosotros- Petunia , Dudley y yo- estan en peligro, amenazados por...por- "**

 **"Algunos de los míos, si-Afirmo Harry.**

\- Necesita su tiempo para considerarlo, si es que en su cabeza queda algo de cerebro- Se burló Draco. Eso provoca un rato risas .

 **"Bueno, no lo creo ", repitió el tío Vernon, que se detuvo delante de Harry otra vez. Me he pasado la mitad de la noche en vela, pensando en todo esto , y he decidió que es una estratagema para quedarte con la casa**

 **"La casa dices?-repitió Harry. "¿Qué casa? "**

 **"Esta casa! " gritó el tío Vernon , la vena de su frente se disparo, a medida que se le aceleraba el pulso-por aquí el precio de la vivienda se ha disparado, lo que tú quieres es sacarnos del medio para hacer tus enredos y cuando nos demos cuenta, puf la casa esta a tu nombre**

\- Claro tío porque lo que más quería era vivir en esa casa que me traía tantos recuerdos buenos- Dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

\- ¿ No son buenos , Harry ?

\- Me temo que no...- Murmuró desalentado.

 **¿Estas loco ? -preguntó Harry. "Un complot para conseguir esta casa? ¿Eres realmente tan estúpido como te ves? "**

\- Sí, lo es- Ratificó Sirius y luego siguió leyendo

 **"No te atrevas - ! -chilló la tía Petunia , pero de nuevo, Vernon la acallo con un ademan**

 **"Por si acaso te has olvidado , -dijo Harry, " ya tengo una casa, la que me dejo mi padrino . Así que ¿por qué querría esta? ¿ Por los recuerdos felices ? "**

-¿ A qué casa se refiere ?-pregunta Sirius parando un momento extrañado - ¿ No será la de mis padres ?

\- No, no es la casa de mis padres. La casa que mis padres tenían en el Valle de Godric quedo destruida.

\- ¿ La casa que me dejarán mis padres cuando me case con Lily ?-pregunta James

\- Sí... Supongo que será esa- Les afirmó entristecido.

 **Todos quedaron en silencio y Harry creyó haber impresionado bastante a su tío con este argumento.**

 **"Tu afirmas , " dijo el tío Vernon , empezando a caminar de nuevo ", que este Señor Lord VoltyCosa "**

\- Si le oyese Voldemort llamarlo así, seguro que lo mataría sin pasárselo ni un solo segundo- Respondió Remus riendo.

 **"- Voldemort -dijo Harry con impaciencia-, y hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces y no lo digo yo es la verdad , Dumbledore te lo dijo el año pasado , y Kingsley y el Sr. Weasley "**

 **Vernon Dursley encogió los hombros con furioso, y Harry supuso que su tío estaba tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos de la visita sin previo aviso, a los pocos días sus vacaciones de verano , de dos magos. En efecto, en cuanto abrieron la puerta se encontraron con Kingsley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley había sido una desagradable sorpresa para los Dursley Harry tuvo que admitir , sin embargo, que el señor Weasley había demolido una vez la mitad de la sala así que su reaparición no podía haber causado demásiado placer en tío vernon**

\- jajajajajaaj - Todos se rieron al escuchar eso ,les caía fatal Vernon y le deseaban cualquier cosa mala

 **-...Kingsley y el señor Weasley también te lo explicaron- Repitió Harry, implacable-. En cuanto cumpla diecisiete años, el encantamiento protector que me mantiene a salvo se romperá, y eso os expondrá al peligro tanto como a mí. La Orden está segura de que Voldemort vendrá por vosotros, ya sea para torturaros e intentar averiguar mi paradero, o porque crea que si os toma como rehenes yo volveré para rescataros.**

\- ¿ De verdad rescatarías a Vernon ? - pregunta James sorprendido- Después de todo lo que hizo.

\- Sí, lo harían, aunque no me guste él como persona, a parte de porque es mi familia, porque no me gustaría que alguien más muriese por mi culpa y más pudiéndolo evitar. También hay que tener en cuenta que no sólo lo capturarían a él, sino que también a mi tía y primo. Ellos no tienen la culpa de tener a un marido y a un padre así y más después de lo que le hizo a mi tía.- Manifestó con seguridad.

-Eres tan buena persona -dice Remus sonriendo , Severus asiente - Hasta a los que detestas lo salvarías , eso dice mucho de ti , eres como James y Lily , la mezcla perfecta , tienes el corazón dorado de ambos junto con la inteligenica de Lily y la rebeldía de James .

Harry sonrió ampliamente ante las comparaciones con sus padres al fin y al cabo él no los conocía, salvo lo poco que había compartido con ellos durante este día y medio.

 **Las miradas de tío y sobrino se cruzaron, y Harry tuvo la certeza de que en ese instante ambos se preguntaban lo mismo. Entonces Vernon arrancó de nuevo a pasearse y el muchacho continuó: - Tenéis que esconderos, y la Orden quiere ayudaros. Os están ofreciendo una protección excelente, la mejor que puede haber.**

-Harry es la persona más amable y generosa de todos -dice Ron con una sonrisa - No importa que deteste a alguien siempre quiere que no le pase nada malo .

\- Sí, a mi me salvo de una muerte segura cuando aún eramos enemigos- Mencionó Draco mirando agradecido a Harry.

\- ¿ En serio ? -pregunta Narcissa

-Así es- Confirmo Ron.

-Oh Harry eres tan noble - le sonríe la rubia al ojiverde. El mencionado se sonroja pero le devuelve la sonrisa . No podía evitarlo estaba en su sangre ayudar a quien fuera y pudiera.

 **Tío Vernon no dijo nada , pero siguió paseándose arriba y abajo. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse detrás de los setos de ligustro, la cortadora de césped del vecino de al lado se había detenido de nuevo "Pensé que había un Ministerio de la Magia ", dijo Vernon Dursley bruscamente . "Si lo hay, " dijo Harry , sorprendido. "Pues bien, ¿por qué no nos protege el tal ministerio ? Me parece a mí que, como víctimas inocentes que somos , cuyo único delito ha sido albergar a un individuo fichado , deberíamos tener derecho a la protección del gobierno ! "**

\- ¿ Individuo fichado ? - pregunta James serio -Pero como se atreve ese cerdo a hablar así .

\- No sabe hablar de otra manera, todo lo que sabe es despreciarme, insultarme y pegarme. No hay nada más en su cerebro de mosquito- Afirmó Harry apesadumbrado.

Remus apunto algo en el pergámino con una sonrisa maliciosa , Severus vio lo que había escrito y le añadió un toque especial que le susurro al oído.

 **Harry no logró contener la risa. Era típico de su tío depositar sus esperanzas en el Gobierno, incluso en el de ese mundo que tanto despreciaba y del que tanto desconfiaba.**

 **\- Ya oíste lo que dijeron el señor Weasley y Kingsley- Repuso-. Creemos que se han filtrado en el ministerio.**

 **Tío Vernon fue a la chimenea y regreso , respirando tan pesadamente que su gran bigote negro se movía y su rostro permanecía púrpura debido a la concentración.**

 **"Esta bien , vamos a suponer que aceptamos esta protección . Todavía no entiendo por qué no nos puede proteger el tal Kingsley .**

 **Harry se contuvo para no rodar los ojos.**

\- Se cree que es importante. Para personas importantes yo -Rodó los ojos Lucius echando su pelo hacia atrás como una diva.

 **Esa pregunta ya se la habían formulado muchas veces "Como te he dicho ", dijo , con los dientes apretados , "Kingsley esta protegiendo al primer ministro mug.. , quiero decir, su Primer Ministro . "**

 **"Exactamente , porque es el mejor ! " , dijo el tío Vernon , señalando a la pantalla del televisor en blanco. Los Dursley había visto Kingsley en las noticias, caminando discretamente tras el Primer Ministro Muggle mientras visitaba un hospital.**

 **"Bueno, él esta ocupado, " dijo Harry-. -Pero Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle estan mas que calificados para el trabajo "**

 **\- Si al menos hubiéramos leído sus currículos...- rezongó Vernon.**

 **Poniéndose de pie avanzó hacia su tío , ahora apuntando a la TV en lugar de a sí mismo. "Estos accidentes no son accidentes , los choques y las explosiones y descarrilamientos y todo lo que ha sucedido desde la última vez que vimos las noticias . La gente esta desapareciendo y muriendo y él esta detrás de esto - Voldemort . Te lo he dicho una y otra vez , El mata muggles por pura diversión. Incluso la niebla - Es causada por los dementores , y si no recuerdas quienes son, pregúntale a tu hijo! "**

\- Odio los dementores , esos seres sin sentimientos que hace dño a quien sea -comenta Dumbeldore con seriedad - Jamás los permitiría acercarse a Hogwarts .

\- Este hombre es corto de entendederas- Hablo para sorpresa de todos Petunia.

\- Me temo que ya ha sucedido- Confirmaron los del futuro a la vez.

-¿ Como ? -pregunta horrorizada Minerva

\- Ocurrió en el año que se escapó un preso de Azkaban- Volvieron a afirmar con tristeza.

\- Dime hijo ¿ en que año conociste a Sirius ?-pregunta James

\- En mi cuarto año de Hogwarts- Respondió entrecortadamente temblando.

-No Harry , fue en el tercero - le corrige Hermione

-Oh si ese año tuvimos uno de los mejores profesores de DCAO -comenta Ron mirando a Remus .

\- Sí,Hermione, que despistado soy, lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas- Dijo apenado.

\- ¿ Por qué me miras a mí , Ron ? -pregunta el hombre lobo sorprendido

\- Porque se refiere a ti- Rió Hermione.

Remus soltó un jadeo - ¿ Yo he sido profesor vuestro ?

\- ¿ Quién crees que me enseño a realizar un hechizo que se da en último año ? -pregunta Harry con una sonrisa - Fuiste tu , tio Remus

Remus se quedó completamente sorprendido, se supone que nunca dejarían trabajar en Hogwarts a un hombre lobo y mucho menos como profesor, pero parece que lo había conseguido y estaba orgulloso por ello, aunque al parecer hubiese sido solo por un año, había cumplido su sueño.

\- Me alegra oírlo, aunque me asombra que lo haya conseguido era mi sueño. Seguro que fue un placer para mí, ayudarte con ese hechizo Harry- Sonrió al pelinegro con cariño, el cual le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Enhorabuena Lunático / Remus -dicen sus amigos con una sonrisa , incluido Severus

\- El placer fue mío por tener a un magnífico profesor que enseñaba fenomenal y al que todos apreciabamos y queríamos- Le guiño un ojo recordando emocionado, aquellas clases de DCAO que impartía su tío .

\- ¿ Y quién fue el otro gran profesro de DCAO que tuvistéis ?- pregunta Lily

\- Mi padrino, claro- Ratificó Draco.

\- ¿ Yo ? -

\- Sí, ¿por qué tan sorprendido?- Le reprendió su ahijado.

\- Es fantástico , ¿ y cuál es mi especialidad , son los duelos ?

\- Sí, eres realmente bueno en duelos. Eres el mejor duelista en nuestra época junto con Dumbledore- Respondió orgulloso de nuevo su ahijado.

\- y en hechizos no verbales - añade Hermione - Me costo aprender un poco eso pero realmente son muy útiles

\- Sin duda y más cuando sabes que la guerra esta próxima- Increparon los del futuro al comentario de su amiga.

\- y los duelos no se aprenden leyendo sino con la práctica ¿ entendéis ?-expresa el futuro profesor de Pociones , estos asienten sonriendo .

-Y eso que yo soy mayor que Severus , pero nada me sigue ganando en cuanto a duelos - comenta Lucius con una media sonrisa .

\- Por eso el puerco espín rosa no quería que realizasemos hechizos, para que no aprendiesemos a hacerlos y fuésemos vulnerables. Ya ves, un amor de mujer- Expresó con amargura Harry.

\- Eso me ha dado una idea - dice Lily con una sonrisa traviesa y coge un pergamino en el que escribe ''Bromas para la puerco rosa que se metió con mi hijo '' - Sev con esta puedes ser lo perverso que quieras .

\- Bueno, mientras que escribís las bromas, pociones y maleficios que le vais a echar cuando la veáis al sapo rosa, voy a proseguir con la lectura - Dijo como un niño pequeño ilusionado Sirius.

\- Lily haré lo que sea , menos matarla , la muerte es un regalo para ella , apuesto por una tortura lenta ¿ que te parece ?-dice Severus con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa siniestra

\- Oh me parece perfecto- Le secundo maliciosa, frotándose las manos- Ella torturó a mi hijo y va a desear no haberlo hecho nunca.

\- con mi sobrino nadie se mete , cuando quieras te enseñaré algunos hechizos oscuros pero efectivos sencillos de realizar

-Me gusta tu idea- Siguió poniendo la misma sonrisa que estaba pasando poco a poco a ser sádica.

\- yo también quiero aprenderlos -dice James para sorpresa de los dos - Esa mujer no se merece nuestra misericordia

\- Totalmente de acuerdo- Asintieron todos.

 **\- Por supuesto que hay , hay cientos, quizá miles, a estas alturas , ya que se alimentan del miedo y la desesperación "**

 **"Esta bien, esta bien ", se jactó Vernon Dursley . " Has dicho tu punto "**

 **"Eso espero -dijo Harry -, porque una vez que cumpla diecisiete años, todos ellos: mortifagos , dementores , quizás incluso Inferi**

\- ¿ Que es un Inferi ?-pregunta Lily a Remus , este sacude la cabeza como diciendo que no tiene ni idea .

-Ni idea - responde el licántropo - No he oído eso en mi vida

\- Un Inferi es una cadáver humano que han sido profanados por magia oscura, es decir, poseídos mediante magia oscura para hacer con ellos lo que se le antoje a un mago oscuro- Explico Hermione.

-Una vez leí sobre eso , es horrible - comenta Severus dándole un pequeño escalofrío

\- Lo es creedme yo he visto a una horda de ellos y no es nada bonito y menos si pretenden matarte, simplemente no tienen voluntad propia- Aseguró Harry consternado.

\- ¿ son como algo parecido a los zombis ?-pregunta Charity con inocencia

\- Se podría decir que sí.

-La diferencia es que los zombis no tienen amo - añade Severus-Pero en algo se parecen son tan feos como la cara de Dolohov durmiendo , el mencionado lo mira mal.

Todos estallaron en risas ante ese comentario.

 **\- vendrán por ustedes los encontraran y, atacaran. Y si recuerdas la última intentaste huir de un mago , creo que estarás de acuerdo en que necesitas ayuda. " Hubo un breve silencio en el que el eco distante de Hagrid derribando una puerta de madera parecía reverberar a través de los años intermedios.**

-¿ Hagrid? ¿qué hacía él allí? - Preguntó Dumbledore curioso

Al escuchar Harry sin poder evitarlo se puso a reír .

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Eh bueno es que Hagrid fue quien me dijo que era un mago cuando cumplí once años

\- ¿ Y por qué no lo sabías de antes? Un niño mágico debe saber sobre ello- Se sorprendió Dumbledore.

-Mis tios no me contaron nada y dijeron que mis padres iban borrachos y murieron en un accidente de coche - explica Harry apretando los puños

-Pero si no se ni que es un coche - expresa James con asombro

\- Ya... me dijeron eso y cada vez que les preguntaban, me regañaban y me decían que no preguntase más. - Siguió Harry furioso.- Era un niño, quería saber más sobre misma padres.

-Tenías todo tu derecho a saberlo -expresa Narcissa seria - Y seguro no había ni fotos de ellos ¿ verdad ?

\- No y si las había las tenían muy bien escondidas y no me las enseñaban- Susurro triste.

-Pero yo si tengo fotos de ellos , ¿ te las enseñe en el futuro o no ?-pregunta Sirius

\- Sí, pero yo te conocí en mi tercer año de Hogwarts. Hasta entonces ... solo tuve el álbum que me regalo Hagrid, así que hasta que no fui a Hogwarts no sabía como eran mis padres...

\- Gracias Hagrid - agradece James y Lily al semigigante , este asiente con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿ Pero por qué estuviste con tus tíos? ¿ Por qué no estuviste conmigo durante ese tiempo?- Preguntó Sirius confundido.

Harry suspiró - Porque padrino , el preso que se fugo de Azkaban eras tú

-¿¡Cómo!?- Exclamó en shock.

\- No , eso es imposible , Sirius jamás mataría a nadie - comenta James seguro

\- Es ... es difícil de explicar- Murmuró Harry.

\- ¿ O por qué no te quedaste con Remus o con Sev ? - pregunta Lily -

\- Eso sí que no lo sé, Dumbledore fue el que decidió ponerme con mis tíos, por el hechizo de sangre del que se habla en el libro, por tu sacrificio al parecer- Explico Harry mirando a su madre.

\- Lo de Remus en parte imagino que es por su pequeño problema peludo - dijo James

\- Sí, pero... seguro que lo pusimos en nuestro testamento James- Dijo Lily segura.

Sirius por fin pareció salir de su shock al enterarse de que él iría a Azkaban por algo dentro de unos años .

\- Y Severus posiblemente fue debido a su condición de mortifago- Interfirió Harry apesadumbrado.

-Yo jamás mataría a un niño ni aunque fuera del bando oscuro - afirmo seguro Severus

\- Sí, pero ya sabes como son los del ministerio- Agachó la cabeza entristecido.

\- Pero ... Harry, ¿ por qué fui a Azkaban?- Increpó aún más confuso.

\- Te metieron allí sin ni siquiera tener un juicio , fue directo - responde su ahijado serio apretando los puños hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió - Y eso no es todo padrino, pensaron que tú eras el fidelio de mis padres y que mataste a varios muggles y a Peter, del cual según el informe oficial solo quedaba un dedo, sin embargo no fue así, en realidad fue Peter Pettigrew el fidelio y fue el que traicionó a mis padres y el que mató a aquellos muggles. Peter se corto un dedo y se convirtió en su forma animaga para que no le encontrasen, de esta manera te culparon a ti, porque habías ido detrás de él al enterarte de su traición- Explico sollozando mirando a su padrino apenado.

-Yo jamás traicionaría a mi hermano -dice Sirius furioso apretando los puños y empezando a llorar , se giro hacia Peter con una mirada , este empezó a temblar y tragar saliva , a los del futuro le recordaron al Sirius que conocieron y sin pensarlo se lanzó contra él y empezó a darle sin parar puñetazos .

-Maldita rata -añade Snape furioso y se une a Sirius en la paliza a Peter Pettigrew.

 **Nota de las autoras : Se merecía esa paliza Colagusano**

Harry levanto a Tom de su regazo y después de decirle algo al pequeño en el oído, se apresuró a parar a su padrino y a su ahora tío Severus.

\- Sirius, Severus, parad, aún no ha hecho nada, recordadlo aún no ha hecho nada. Debéis recordar que ayer dijo que no traicionaría a sus amigos, que ahora lo tenía claro. Recordad por lo que ha pasado, el también ha tenido una infancia dura y se sentía humillado. Por favor, no os hagáis esto a vosotros mismos- Suplico Harry intentando sujetarlos para que parasen.

-Parad por favor - añade Hermione con dos lágrimas , su novio se acerca y se las quita con delicadeza con sus dos pulgares - No os convirtáis en lo que queremos evitar en vuestro futuro

Remus salió del shock en el que estaba sumido y se levanto para ayudar a Harry a parar a su amigo y a Severus, al que habían cogido mucho cariño en este día y medio de conocerse.

\- Por favor para Severus - se levanta Charity y pone una mano sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de Snape para que se calme - No quiero que te conviertas en el Severus del libro , por favor - solloza

James no se había unido a esa pelea porque estaba completamente asombrado y confundido y sobre todo porque Lily lo estaba sujetando para que no lo hiciera, pero tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, se sentía traicionado e impotente.

\- Severus -dice la voz amable de Dumbledore - Si no os detenéis os convertiréis en lo que se quiere evitar antes , ¿queréis ser unos asesinos ?

En ese momento Severus más calmado en parte gracias al toque de Charity paro el puño justo cuando iba a darle en la boca y vio lo que había hecho con horror - Por Merlín y Salazar ¿ qué estoy haciendo ?

\- Tranquilo Severus, mírame- Le susurro suavemente y con dulzura Charity- No pasa nada, has parado a tiempo y eso es lo importante, has visto que estabas cometiendo un error.- Llevo una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició, él suavizó las manos que sin darse cuenta se habían convertido en puños.

Sirius también había dejado de pegar a Peter y miraba a su ahijado completamente ido- ¿Qué he hecho? ¿En qué me he convertido? - Comenzó a desvariar mirando sus manos ensangrentadas.

-Calma habéis parado a tiempo y eso es importante -dice James con una sonrisa - Y eso no todo el mundo lo hace

Harry al verlo tan perdido abrazo a su padrino- No, padrino, calmate, no te has convertido en nada, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. Shh, ya está, ya ha pasado todo. - Le decía Harry pasándole una mano por la espalda.

\- Menos mal , no quería convertirme en un asesino ¿ y como se supone que escape de Azkaban ? Si están vigilados por Dementores -dice más tranquilo

Sirius le tendió la mano a Peter y esta se la cogió un poco asustado, le ayudo a levantarse y le dio un abrazo- Lo siento Peter, he perdido mi temperamento- Le dijo mientras esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho.

-No pasa nada Sirius , yo también odio a mi yo futuro por hacer lo que hizo - le responde Peter con una sonrisa

\- Incluso estoy seguro de que yo hubiese reaccionado igual. Me lo merecía, mi yo del futuro se lo merecía- Aseguró. Lo que Peter no sabía es que al final si recibió su merecido en el futuro.

\- Como dije aquí nadie es un santo , y todos habéis cometido errores graves -dice Ginny

\- Pues gracias a tu condición de animago, lograste escapar- Respondió Harry, mientras volvía a su asiento, sentándo en su regazo de nuevo a Tom.

\- Sí, respecto a eso, yo también lo siento Peter- Secundo Severus que era cogido de la mano por Charity. Este asiente .

-Claro una de las desventajas de los dementores es que son ciegos -dice Severus con una sonrisa por fin calmado al sentir el calor que le daba Charity que le estaba acariciando el cabello en ese momento .

\- Pues ahí tenéis la respuesta- Rió Ron.

-Y eso demuestra que no perdí mi toque ni en Azkaban -expresa Sirius más animado y hace un raro baile de la victoria y eso provoca un buen rato de risas

-Eso también, pero debes admitir que mi toque de diva es mejor que el tuyo- Aseguraron a la vez Lucius y James.

-No, eso sí que no os lo consiento, pensar que vuestro toque es mejor que el vio, no os lo creéis ni vosotros mismos- Les contesto Sirius sacudiendo su pelo rizado.

Mientras tanto James y Lucius estaban muy ocupados discutiendo cual de los dos era más diva y más dramático, así que ignoraban el comentario que acababa de decir Sirius.

-Vaya tres - exclama Remus divertido mirando a Lily y Severus - Si es que son tal para cual

-Sí, no hay quien los aguante a ninguno de los tres- Bromeó Severus.

\- Pero esa es su esencia y así los queremos -dice Narcissa - detrás de esa chulería Lucius tiene un buen corazón ,él no es su padre Abraxas

-Los tres tienen un gran corazón- Sonrió Lily.

-El abuelo es horrible , recuerdo como yo tenía tres años -dice Draco - y el abuelo pegaba a papa una vez cuando se pensaba que yo no lo vi

\- No me digas que tú viste eso- Paro de bromear súbitamente Lucius.

-Sí lo vi y me asuste cuando lo vi , el abuelo estaba loco

\- Siento que tuvieses que ver eso, Draco-Le reconoció a su hijo apenado

\- yo sentí lástima por ti , como te dejabas dominar por ese hombre

\- Yo ... - La máscara imperturbable de Lucius cayó- Yo siempre he tenido miedo de mi padre, desde muy pequeño, me ha pegado sin ninguna razón aparente, solo para desquitarse de sus problemas conmigo ...

\- hasta una vez me violo -susurro lo último rezando porque no lo escucharan pero se equivocaba

\- Cariño, espero no haber oído bien, porque si lo he hecho, tu padre deseara no haber nacido- Siseo con irá Narcissa, fuego salía de sus ojos grises.

\- tenía cinco años - susurra con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos -Estaba borracho tras haber pérdido una partida de cartas .

\- Por Merlín y Salazar- Se taparon la boca todos los presentes- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- Preguntaron Narcissa y Severus a la vez preocupados y exaltados.

\- Porque es demasiado humillante y no quería que nadie se riera de mí o se acercara mí solo por lástima - explica Lucius serio

-menudo hijo de puta ese viejo -suelta Bellatrix furiosa - Pues se va a enterar dice ser un experto en Artes Oscuras pues Severus es mucho mejor y cunaod se enfada parece el mismo Diablo así que se prepare que soy una experta en Crucios - sonríe malvada

\- ¿¡ Humillante!? Es horroroso Lucius, tú no vuelves con tu padre, yo me encargaré de eso, si es necesario le diré a mamá y papá que te quedes con nosotros- Comunico James.

\- Nosotros nos unimos Bellatrix- Dijeron los del futuro, los merodeadores y Lily.

\- No lo dudes que sí, Bellatrix- Aseguró con fiereza Severus.

\- ¿ Estási seguros? Mi padre es muy bueno en tortura con Magia Negra -pregunta Lucius

-Pero yo sé crear hechizos sean oscuros o no -dice con orgullo su mejor amigo - No me da miedo ese maldito viejo

\- Ni a ninguno de nosotros, vamos a ayudarte, Lucius- Le prometieron todos seguros.

\- ¿ lo decís en serio ?-se le notaba que estaba a punto de llorar

\- Por supuesto Lucius, ahora eres nuestro amigo y a los amigos se les apoya y protege.

-Estos libros son nuestra salvación -dice Dumbeldore sonriendo - Nos ha unido a todos

\- Sin lugar a dudas, cuando hicimos este viaje no creímos que nos iba a unir tanto- Informó Harry- De hecho aún estábamos muy afectados por todo lo que había acontecido.

\- y lo que queda -dice Hermione con pesar - lo peor aun no se ha leído

\- Ni que lo digas, de verdad, no tengo ganas de que llegue esos momentos ... Van a ser muy duros- Suspiro Harry exhausto.

-pero los superaremos todos somos familia ahora - añade Ron con una sonrisa y aprieta un poco el hombro de su mejor amigo

\- Tienes razón- Sonrió de vuelta a su amigo- Prosigue padrino.

 **Tía Petunia estaba mirando a tío Vernon , Dudley miraba a Harry. Finalmente Tío Vernon espetó: " Pero ¿qué pasa con mi trabajo ? ¿Qué pasa con la escuela de Dudley ? No creo que esas cosas les importen a un montón de magos holgazanes "**

\- ¿Es que le importa más el trabajo y la escuela que la vida de su familia? Será hipócrita- Refuto James.

\- maldito viejo culo gordo - espeta Sirius furioso

\- ¿Cómo pudo gustarme alguien así? - Explotó decepcionada Petunia

\- Porque te estabas dejando mucho por la envidia a mi madre - responde su sobrino

\- Sería eso- Agachó la mirada compungida.

 **"¿Es que no lo entiendes ? ", gritó Harry, que era extraño , porque estaba en completo contraste con la voz tranquila que James estaba utilizando , "Ellos los torturaran y mataran como hicieron con mis padres ! "**

 **\- Papá...-terció Dudley- Papá, yo me voy con la Orden esa.**

 **\- Por primera vez en tu vida dieces algo con sentido común, Dudley- Afirmó Harry, ahora seguro de que la batalla estaba ganada. Si Dudley estaba lo bastante asustado para aceptar la ayuda de la Orden, sus padres lo acompañarían, porque nunca se plantearía separarse de su cachorrillo. Miró el reloj de sobremesa que había en la repisa de la án dentro de cinco minutos- anunció, y como nadie dijo nada, salió de la habitación.**

 **La perspectiva de separarse- seguramente para siempre- de sus tíos y su primo le producía una alegría considerable, pero en la casa reinaba una atmósfera un tanto violenta, ya que... ¿qué se dicen para despedirse las personas que llevan dieciséis años detestándose?**

-hasta luego idiota , te deseo suerte en la vida - imita Sirius la voz de Harry

\- Básicamente.

-jajaajaj - todos se rieron por las tontadas de Sirius

 **De vuelta en su dormitorio, Harry repaso el contenido de su mochila , y luego echo un par de frutos lechuciles secos través de los barrotes de la jaula de Hedwig que dieron golpes sordos al caer, pero la lechuza no les hizo caso**

 **"Nos vamos pronto, muy pronto ", le dijo Harry. " Y entonces podrás volar de nuevo. " Sonó el timbre . Harry vaciló, y salió hacia la escalera.**

 **Era demásiado esperar que Hestia y Dedalus pudieran hacer frente a los Dursley por su cuenta.**

 **"Harry Potter! -chilló una voz excitada , el momento Harry había abierto la puerta, un hombre pequeño con un sombrero de copa malva le daba una profunda reverencia . " Es un honor , como siempre! "**

\- ¿ Por qué te saludan así , Harry ?-pregunta Severus - Es como si ese te viera como si fueras un héroe o algo así

\- En efecto, soy el héroe del mundo mágico, era el elegido, el niño-que-vivió- para-vencer-a-Voldemort- Respondió exasperado.

\- ¿ El niño que vivió ? -pregunta Remus curioso

-En el futuro desde aquella noche en la que murieron mis padres, me llaman así.

\- Y esa noche todos celebraron una fiesta -dice Hermione seria - Solo pensaron que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort

\- Y no en que un pobre niño se había quedado huérfano- Argumento Harry frustrado.

\- Y ¿que hay del precio que se tuvo que pagar ? - dice Severus con el ceño fruncido -las muertes de tus padres , el encarcelamiento de Sirius siendo inocente , Remus se queda solo...

-Eso a ellos les daba igual, ya se habían librado de Voldemort, que es lo que les importaba- Ironizó Harry irritado.

-¿ Les importaba más tu fama ?-pregunta James apretando los puños

\- Sí ... y yo odio la fama... soy de las personas que se sienten bien pasando desapercibidas, pero ¿no?, tenía que ser yo el niño que sobrevivió- Se burló exasperado.

\- Todos los años que pasaba algo se le echaba la culpa a Harry-dice Ron con el ceño fruncido

\- Era comidilla, siempre igual ... - Se llevó la mano a la frente exhausto.

-Mi pobre hijo , solo querías hacer cosas como todos los adolescentes normales -dice su madre

\- Todo lo que no obtuve- Miro a su madre alicaído.

\- Cada año en vez de hacer cosas como estudiar o hacer bromas eran realizar misiones suicidas - suspira Hermione

\- ¿Solo suicidas Hermione?, no se como hemos sobrevivido- Rió nervioso recordando su vida.

\- gracias a Hermione seguro -dice Draco

\- En realidad no en todo, al final era Harry el que se enfrentaba a la peor parte y normalmente totalmente solo- Aseguró Hermione mirando a su amigo con pesadumbre.

\- Mejor que os cuente resumido que paso en mis años de Hogwarts - suspira Harry - Así comprenderéis muchas cosas .

\- No estaría mal, así sabemos a lo que nos atenemos- Dijeron los del pasado.

 **EN LOS PRÓXIMOS DOS CAPÍTULOS CONTARÁN ALGUNOS AÑOS DE HARRY EN HOGWARTS RON , HERMIONE Y EL MISMO HARRY .**

 **Pregunta : ¿ Cuál es vuestro Weasley favorito ? En general me gustan todos pero mis favoritos , son los gemelos , Ginny , los señores Weasley , Charlie , Ron y Bill. Percy no me gusta casi nada.**


	7. Recordando primer y segundo año

\- Mejor que os cuente resumido que paso en mis años de Hogwarts - suspira Harry

\- No estaría mal, así sabemos a lo que nos atenemos- Dijeron los del pasado.

-Pues bueno empiezo yo -dice Hermione -el primer año es cuando conocí a Harry y a Ron , aunque al principio no nos llevábamos bien ...

\- ¿¡Qué no nos llevábamos bien!? Yo no te podía ver a menos de dos Kilómetros a la redonda de mi persona- Exclamó Ron riendo

-Oh si lo recuerdo , me llevaba peor contigo que con Harry

\- Lo vuestro era odio y rencor en estado puro, daba hasta miedo- Rió el pelinegro.

-Bueno es que eras muy mandona -dice Ron - tampoco es que pusieras las cosas fáciles

\- Como suelen decir del odio al amor hay un paso- Dijo el ojiverde haciendo signos con las manos.

-Venga sigo , yo estaba ayudando a Neville a buscar su sapo Trevor cuando de casualidad me los encontre - señala a Ron y Harry - haciendo magia y como soy tan curiosa me acerque a ver que estaban haciendo .

\- Es que te reiste de mi hechizo. Jooo- Ron se cruzó de brazos indignado

\- Porque era falso

\- Me lo enseñaron los gemelos,¿ qué esperabas? Con tal de burlarse mí...- Siguió con los brazos cruzados frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es que Hermione era como una madre para nosotros - se ríe el ojiverde - No paraba de decirnos esto no se hace así es de la otra manera -imita su voz chillona lo que provoca que ella se sonroje y se oiga risas

\- Es verdad compañero, en su primer año era insoportable, siempre estaba detrás de nosotros diciendo lo que teníamos que hacer y como debíamos hacer- Le secundo el pelirrojo.

-Solo quería ayudaros a mejorar pero admito que mi tono no era el correcto y no me daba cuenta de que no todos tienen el mismo nivel de inteligencia - dice Hermione sincerándose .

\- No pasa nada Hermione, te queríamos y queremos tal y como eres- Se sinceraron los chicos- Pero menos mal que cambiaste ese tonito- Se burlaron los chicos sonrientes.

\- Sin mí no hubieráis podido acabar vuestras tareas - les devuelve la castaña con superiodidad

\- Hermione sabias que te queremos mucho verdad- Dijeron nerviosos e inocentemente.

\- Lo sé y yo amo a mi pelirrojo glotón - dice Hermione dando un beso en la mejilla a su novio

\- ¿Y para mi no hay nada ?- Frunció el ceño el azabache.

-Claro tontito -le da un abrazo

\- ¡Bien!- Exclama feliz mientras le saca la lengua a Ron

\- Un día teníamos nuestra lección de Encantamientos en la que prácticabamos el Wingardium Leviosa , me toco de pareja Ron .

\- En que bendito momento- Dijo Harry levantando las manos al cielo.

\- Y como yo no era precisamente paciente , la cague - dice Ron - Le dije que ´´ era una maldita pesadilla y que no me extrañaba que no tuviera amigos ´´, como es obvio ella me escucho y - trago la saliva - La hice llorar, cuanto me arrepiento de lo que hice , era un maldito crío inmaduro e idiota -

\- ¡Oh Ro-Ro! Si que has madurado- Se burló Harry, para después ver como Hermione le daba un apasionado beso- Chicos, por favor que hay niños pequeños aquí- Le tapó los ojos a Tom- No te preocupes, yo te evitare de ver ese intercambio de saliva.- También tapándose él los ojos dejando una rendija para ver cuando paraban.

Cuando finalmente se separaron , Hermione prosiguió - Me encerré en el baño de las chicas y estuve llorando durante horas , cuando por fin iba a salir para mi sorpresa me encuentro un horrible troll .

\- Pufff, ni me lo recuerdes, mi varita quedo pringada de su mucosidad.- Se asqueo Harry.

-Pobre varita en la nariz del troll -cantunea Sirius - Quien la querra ahora

\- Pues yo,¿¡por qué sino me quedaba sin varita!? Y la apreciaba mucho, sabes. Era mi bebé.- Canturreo Harry imitando a Sirius.

\- ajjajajajajja

-Luego llegaron Minerva , tio Severus , y Quirrell -dice el último nombre con odio Harry - para ver como Ron , si fue Ron quien derribo al troll

\- Gracias justo al hechizo que no te salía en clase -añade Hermione -curioso no crees cariño ?

\- Es que desde que me dijiste que lo había dicho mal, lo estuve practicando, aunque me hubiese burlado de ti por el como me lo dijiste, te hice caso.- Se sonrojo Ron.

\- Y ese año dudamos de tio Severus creímos que era el que quería robar la piedra filósofal -dice Harry

\- Cosa en la que nos equivocamos mayoritariamente, ya que él solo pretendía cuidar y proteger a Harry- Explico Hermione.

-¿ Me acusabáis de intentar matarlo ?-pregutna Sev con el ceño fruncido

\- Sí, es que me dolió la cicatriz cuando te mire mi primer día en Hogwarts y desde entonces me dabas mala espina- Se excusó Harry.

\- ¿Quien estaba a mi lado ?

-Quirrell- Deletreo su nombre con odio.

\- Llevaba a Voldemort en su cabeza - expresa Ron

-¿ Yo ?-pregunta extrañado Snape

-Todo super guay y digo yo, no se como no se asfixiaba Voldemort con el turbante, yo por mi cuenta me habría quedado sin respiración- Dijo Harry haciendo como que se desmayaba.

-Tu no padrino , Quirrell . Por Slytherin olía a ajo su cabeza , recuerdo que queriá salirme de sus clases pro la peste -dice Draco

\- Eso también no se como no murió si no era asfixiado por el turbante podía haber sido por el olor a ajos, debía de estar cocido hay detrás- Siguió Harry con su hipótesis.

\- Cada vez estaba más pálido - dice Ron - y recuerdo que hasta bebiá sangre de unicornio

\- ¡Ahora todo encaja! Bebia sangre, a parte de para fortalecerse, para poder respirar y ya de paso para perfumarse seguro que el unicornio olia mejor. He descubierto Ámerica y tú no Hermione, chicha rabiña que tengo una piña con muchos piñones y me los como a montones- Le saco la lengua Harry.

Ese comentario provoca risas por parte de todos pero en algunos casos commo James y Sirius se cayeron rodando de la risa .

\- Sangre de unicornio ?! - dicen a la vez Lily y Sev serios - Pero eso solo te da una media vida máldita , solo alguien como Voldemort desearía algo así.

-Yo amo las Artes Oscuras , lo admito pero yo conozco los límites y jamás pensaría en transcender los límites de la vida y la muerte - comenta Severus seguro

\- Eso es lo importante, conocer los límites a los que no se debe de llegar- Dijo serio Harry.

-Y con la piedra filósofal se puede hacer el Elixir de la Vida - añade Lily seria

\- Sí, lo sabemos- Contestaron Hermione, Ron y Harry con sonrisas cómplices.

\- ¿ Qué es ese Elixir ?-pregutna Sirius

-No fue hasta finales de primer año que descubrí que el seguidor de Voldemort era Quirrell y no tio Sev , cuando me enfrente a él y Voldemort , me dijo que mis padres habián muerto suplicándole misericordia .- dice Harry serio -

\- Lo que Voldemort estaba buscando en el castillo era la piedra filosofal y la quería a toda costa, esa fue la segunda vez, si contamos la de cuando tenía un año, que me enfrente a Voldemort y lo hice cenizas al tocarlo con más manos. En ese momento el espíritu de Voldemort resurgió y me atravesó. Solo recuerdo tener la piedra filosofal en mi mano y que después me desmaye- Siguió relatando Harry con seriedad.

\- Yo jamás suplicaría misericordia a un asesino que quiere matar a mi familia -dice James apretanod los dientes-Prefiero morir luchando que huyendo como un cobarde

\- ¡ Por favor , basta ! - grita su hijo tapándose las orejas con las manos - No quiero oir de nuevo que moririáis por mí , no lo soportaría

-No lo soportaría, ni lo soporto- Repitió suplicante.

James vió que había asustado a su hijo y lo miro con culpa y arrepentimiento -Lo siento no volveré a decirlo , Harry

\- No pasa nada, es que ... son mis palabras tabú, cada vez alguien me dice eso, muere ... Y es otra carga que tengo que soportar más- Tembló incontrolablemente.- Con ello llega la culpa y es un círculo vicioso del que no puedo salir- Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

\- Yo... yo he pasado por demasiadas cosas malas que me han marcado, eso no se va de un día para otro y dudo que se vaya siquiera ...

Severus asiente - Yo te comprendo Harry , cierta persona - James lo mira - No eres tú James , es alguien más cercano me ha hecho la vida un infierno me ha hecho mucho daño , me arrebato a un ser que quería mucho , este dolor tardará bastante en cerrarse , imagino que si me conoces sabes a quien me refiero ¿ verdad ?

\- Sí, por desgracia lo sé, digo por desgracia porque no pretendo invadir tu vida privada. Siento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar... tuvo que ser muy duro para ti- Le miro triste.

\- Mucho pero alguien me ayudo a ver que no todos son como ese - mira con una sonrisa a Lily - ella es parte de la luz de mi corazón

\- Me alegra que encontrases a alguien que en parte te quitase el mal sabor de boca y que te curase las heridas- Le sonrió.

\- Gracias , esa persona malvada , sabes a quiennme refiero es quien forjó mi desconfiaza hacia la gente

\- Se quien es y si por mi hubiese sido no hubiese sucedido. No le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo y se de lo que hablo, yo también lo he vivido, con pequeñas diferencias- Afirmó Harry apenado y furioso a la vez.

\- En fin el primer año acabo con que ganamos por primera vez la copa de la casa a Slytherin en siete años - comenta Ron

\- Sí, nos dieron los puntos decisivos después de nuestra pequeña aventura- Ratificó Harry.

-Nos ganastéis solo por diez puntos - comenta Draco

\- Se siente Draco, los mejores se dejan notar- Se chuleo Harry sonriendo con arrogancia.

\- Claro fue por favoritismo , si no hubiera sido por lo de la piedra habríamos ganado -

\- No intentes mermar a la perfección porque se te echará encima. Tienes que admitirlo somos los mejores- Le pico Harry.

-Ahora si que te pareces a tu padre , cara rajada- dice Draco con burla sin animo de ofender

\- Oh vamos Draquito has herido mis sentimientos- Se llevó la mano al corazón dramático.

\- Bueno venga sigamos -dice Hermione rodando los ojos - que a este paso no acabaremos nunca , ahora va el segundo año

\- Sí, el año en el que mis tíos me encerraron en mi habitación y me pusieron barrotes en la ventana- Dijo Harry con pesar.

\- ¿Perdona ? dice con incredulidad su padrino

Harry solo agachó la cabeza y hundió sus hombros como respuesta- Casi no me daban ni comida- Susurro compungido.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso ? . Ni que fueras un prisionero -dice James rechinando los dientes

\- Parecido...

\- Pero por que

\- Bueno, porque le fastidie la reunión con el jefe de mi tío, pero en realidad no fue mi culpa. Dobby fue quien hizo flotar la tarta, que iba a ser el postre de la reunión, para luego tirarsela encima a la mujer del jefe. Admito que fue gracioso, aunque luego no tanto al ver las consecuencias. No pude hacer nada para evitar el percance - Suspiro cansado resolviéndose el pelo.

-¿ Dobby ?-pregunta Lucius - ¿Mi elfo ?

\- En efecto papá, nuestro elfo- Rió Draco

\- Aunque en el futuro estaba fatal ese año -añade Hermione seria - Parecía un esclavo y decía que tú le pegabas

\- Puedo confirmar que le pegaba, pero ya de por si se pegaba solo y casi no podía pararle- Respondió con tristeza Harry recordando a su amigo, le dijo que no intentará más salvarle la vida y lo volvió a hacer, para luego morir entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se le resbalará.

-Pobre elfo -dice Lily triste , James la abrazo para consolarla

\- Lo siento, mi padre me obligaba a pegarlos porque según él si no lo hacía parecería débil. A parte de que si no le hacía caso me pegaba un paliza- Agachó la cabeza entristecido Lucius, recuerdos se sucedían en su mente de que cada tortura y agresión que su padre le había hecho.

\- ¿Pueden traernos un muñeco parecido a tu padre ?-pide Narcissa mirando hacia arriba y como si fuera por arte de magia aparece uno -Gracias

\- Oh creo que muchos nos vamos a divertir- Se froto las manos Sirius malicioso y cabreado a partes iguales.

El maniquí empezó a moverse y retrocedió asustado al ver muchas varitas apuntando hacia él .

\- Expelliermus- Gritó lanzando un poderoso hechizo que le dio de lleno a Abraxas en el pecho, haciendo que volará y se diese fuertemente en la cabeza contra las puertas de Gran Comedor.

-Diffindo -grito Severus haciendo que al maniquí de Abraxas le empezaran a salir cortes

\- Expulso- Lanzó Hermione impertérrita, Abraxas volvió a salir volando para estrellarse contra una ventana, rompiéndose los cristales e incrustándose en su cara.

-Crucio -grito Bella y el maniquí empieza a retocerse comos si estuviera dolorido

Narcissa imitó a su hermana mayor furiosa, uniéndose el mismo hechizo lanzado por ambas a la és de casi destrozar el muñeco todos se relajaron y Harry siguió su relato de su segundo año.

\- Una de las noches de encarcelamiento Ron vino a salvarme junto a los gemelos en el coche mágico de sus padres. Estaban preocupados por mi porque no estaba contestando las cartas que me enviaban. - Prosiguió Harry.

\- El pobre Errroll -dice Ginny

\- Ni que lo digas- Se rieron los del futuro.

-¿ quién es ese ?-pregunta Peter

\- La lechuza de los Weasley.

\- Oh ese año también otro profesor pésimo de DCAO , Gilderoy Lockart - dice Ron

\- Ni me hables de él, mi castigo con él fue firmar autógrafos de él. Fue horrible ... Más creído imposible.

\- ¿ Firmar libros ?-pregunta Severus sorprendido - Eso no es un castigo , es hacer el iditoa

\- Fue una tortura- Dijo dramático Harry- Ese hombre es un narcisista sin remedio.

-¿ Al menos enseñaba lo que debía ?-pregunta Remus - Una de las claves de esa materia es tener un buen profesor que sepa lo que hace .

\- Que va, si los libros que nos mandó para la clase eran los suyos propios, así que imagínate- Rodó los ojos Harry fastidiado.

\- Solo faltaba que el primer día mostrara su portada - expresa Minerva hastiada

\- Pero si lo hizo en incluso se pavoneo- Expresó Draco contrariado.

-¿ Qué ? -pregunta con incredulidad la vieja animaga

\- Como te lo estoy contando y de vez en cuanto miraba a sus retratos y los sonreía, casi le faltaba decir en voz alta lo atractivo y guapo que era- Dijo con sarcasmo- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, también lo dijo en voz alta ... - Respondió pensativo negando con la cabeza- No tenía remedio.

\- solo le faltaba que se pusiera rulos en el pelo - suelta Sirius rodando sus hermosos ojos grises

\- Un día que estaba ayudando a los gemelos Weasley a hacer una broma, lo vimos con rulos y mascarilla. Me quedé completamente traumado. - Dijo Harry traumatizado.

-Por dios que mariposón -suelta Sirius

\- Nosotros no lo habríamos descrito mejor- Interpelaron los del futuro riendo.

-En ese año me acusaron de ser el Heredero de Slytherin -

\- ¿ Y eso? - Preguntaron sus padres.

\- Por lo de la Cámara de los Secretos , y sigue Hermione por favor

\- Pues aquí los dos locos- Miro fulminantes a Harry y Ron- Al no poder pasar por el muro, para acceder al andén nueve y tres cuartos, decidieron conducir el coche del padre de Ron y los vieron varios muggles. Casi son expulsados- Les reprendió.

\- Nos castigo Severus porque nos pillo -dice Ron

\- Severus siempre nos pilla, no es nada nuevo- Rió Harry.

\- Si era profesor era mi deber castigaros - dice Severus divertido - O no ?

\- Claro, claro, pero decir que habíamos perturbado al sauce boxeador, cuando casi nos mata a golpes dentro del coche, tampoco es que sea muy alentador- Respondió Harry irónico.

\- Me da a mi que algo pasa cuando pase mas años -dice Remus - porque este Severus del que habláis parece un poco rencoroso y siempre malhumorado

\- No es por hacerte sentir mal Severus, pero así es justamente como eres en el futuro- Aseguró Ron serio.

-¿soy un profesor malo ?

\- No, eres el mejor, solo que siempre estas serio, malhumorado, estricto,es como si todo el rato sintieses rencor por todos los que te rodean. Harry y tú chocabais bastante la mayor parte del tiempo- Explico Hermione.

-Y aunque antes no quería admitirlo pero ahora si lo hare -dice Draco seguro -Eras favoritista

\- Eso también- Asintieron los del futuro.

\- ¿Favoritista yo ?

\- Sí padrino, con los Slytherin y tienes especial repulsión por Harry.

-Pero si me cae genial

\- En ese tiempo no - Suspiro Harry despeinándose, un tic nervioso que tenía.

\- ¿ Cómo te trataba ?

\- Fatal, aunque yo tampoco me callaba. Como desde el principio me trataste mal, decidí también hacerte la vida imposible. En realidad, lo hicimos mutuamente, creo que veías en mí a mi padre- Dijo apenado Harry.

\- ¿ Pasan mas cosas después de este año , verdad ?

\- Como siempre, mi vida está llena de emociones fuertes- Replicó Harry agotado.

\- Me refería en mi caso o ¿eso sale en este libro ?

\- Supongo que lo veremos poco a poco, en el libro se explicarán muchas cosas.

\- Bueno en fin el año acaba yo peleando con un basilisco - al decir eso James y Lily se pusieron pálidos

-¿¡Cómo!?- Exclamaron estupefactos

\- Eh bueno es que - mira a Tom - verás Tom , tu versión de 16 años secuestro a mi novia

\- La cual estaba poseída por tu diario y estabas drenándole la vida, para tú volver a esta en tu forma corpórea de 16 años. Como eres el heredero de Slytherin, el Tom de 16 mando al basilisco a atacarme, aunque yo se hablar parsel no me servía de nada, solo obedecía a Tom. Entonces lo mate con la espada de Gryffindor, pero se me clavo un colmillo en el brazo y estaba muriendo... Entonces recogí el colmillo que estaba en el suelo y apuñale con el libro, de esta manera Tom desapareció y Ginny volvió de su estado de convalecencia.- Cogió aire para proseguir- Yo lentamente me sentía más débil y estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, cuando Fawkes el fénix de Dumbledore, que anteriormente había cegado al basilisco, se poso a mi lado y con sus lágrimas curó mi herida- Recordó aliviado- Sino llega a ser por él, ese año no lo habría contado.

\- Dios mío , que vida hija , tendrías que haber estado realizando bromas , estudiar , no siendo un héroe -dice para sorpresa de todos James - Yo tampoco quisiera ser conocido como el único superviviente de la matanza de su familia

hijo

\- Es muy duro, la verdad y más saliendo de una infancia como la mía. Solo quería una vida normal...- Dijo entrecortadamente.

\- Lo bueno de todo esto es que el rubio idiota quedo desmemorizado -dice ROn entre risas - y casualmente por culpa de mi varita rota

\- Ahora la tendrás, te prometo que ya no voy a ser malo- Le hizo un juramento Tom, llevándose una de sus manitas al pecho, haciendo reír al ojiverde, mirándolo con ternura.

\- Para algo bueno tenía que servir tu varita- Se burló Harry.

\- la culpa es del saúce - dice Ron

-A mi arbol no le eches la culpa -dice Remus riendo

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Remus.

-Venga sigo ahora viene el tercero , en ese año conocí a mi padrino Sirius

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CONTARAN COMO HARRY CONOCIÓ A SIRIUS,¿ COMO CREÉIS QUE REACCIONARA NUESTRO HERMOSO MERODEADOR Y CUANDO DESCUBRAN QUE PETTIGREW FUE UNO DE LOS CULPABLES? PORQUE COMO SABÉIS Y ES OBVIO SEVERUS TAMBIÉN TIENE MUCHA CULPA DE QUE HARRY SEA HUÉRFANO.**


End file.
